


Mistaken Identity

by merlin07



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 57,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlin07/pseuds/merlin07
Summary: This is a stand-alone fic





	1. Chapter 1

Jack remembered rule number one, "never get into a drinking war with a Time Lord," a bit too late. He and The Master had found a hidden stash of one hundred year old whiskey in one of the neglected storage closets in the TARDIS.

The Doctor had sent them in search of a canoe he had vaguely remembered storing in one of the many rooms on one of the lower levels. Jack half suspected The Doctor just made that up to get The Master, and possibly himself out of his hair for a bit.

Jack tried not to feel just a bit jealous of the closeness The Doctor had with his newest companion, David. Not that he suspected anything on-towards was going on, after all that would almost be like incest, in a round about way. But the idea of the almost twins, entwined in a lover's embrace, with Jack someone in the mix made him grin crookedly. The Time Lord and the actor would be a breath taking couple, Jack could just picture it.

The almost violent burp that tore through his throat brought him out of his imagination. The Master was not unaffected, Jack noted, watching as the Time Lord closed one eye to focus on his pocket watch before stuffing it back into his waistcoat.

"You know..." The Master slurred, "I hate canoes, they are a complete waste of time. Why paddle," he made a very uncoordinated gesture that vaguely resembled rowing a boat, "when you can just hook up some great big engine to a boat instead?"

"The Doctor likes old fashioned stuff," Jack gestured at their surroundings, "he could have all this in a computer, catalogued, but no..he sends us on a treasure hunt..."

"And look what we found," The Master patted the side of the crate of whiskey affectionately, with that he freed another bottle, opened it and drained half before extending it to Jack.

"I think...." Jack struggled to his feet, "that I have had enough."

The Master pouted, "but there are more bottles left!"

"If I drank all that I'd die," Jack replied.

"Yeah..." The Master chuckled, "but we both know you'd come right back to life."

"I am going to see if I can make it to my room," Jack held onto the walls for support, "before I pass out."

"Amateur!" The Master scoffed, but made no attempt to stand himself. Instead he drained the bottle and reached into the crate for another, toasting Jack's retreating and heavily swaying form as he disappeared from sight.

Slowly and very carefully Jack made his way up to the level where his room was, he suspected the TARDIS had moved a few corridors and passage ways to make it easier for him to find the right area. He patted the wall just outside his door with a broad smile, "thanks" he hiccuped and placed his hand on the door knob.

Just as he was about to open his bedroom door, he smelled fresh shampoo. The scent filled the air riding on the steam escaping from the under the door next to his. Due to the ever changing dimensions of the TARDIS he couldn't be sure who had the room next door, but the smell was heady. The shampoo and soap both had a tinge of musk to them, he took a deep breath letting the rich scents tickle his nose.

Then he pulled the hip flask from his pocket, the one he had filled before getting down to serious drinking, just in case he never found that storage room again, he flipped it open and took a long pull. The whiskey seemed to burn through him, in a pleasant way and made him, if at all possible, even more horny.

The door was unlocked, Jack had a moment of hesitation as he tried the knob. Even his moral compass was set off by just barging in on someone taking a shower. Now if he were invited...that would be another story.

But then the image of David and The Doctor making out that he had conjured up earlier made the shower idea seem a lot less of a bad one, and more, well a hell of a lot more inviting than going back to his own room, alone.

The steam filled the bedroom and from where Jack was standing, mostly, he could see that the door to the bathroom was wide open. That was sort of an invite, wasn't it? Jack wavered for a second, taking another drink before peeling off his clothes and stepping into the bathroom.

David had been lulled to an almost trance-like state by the hot water caressing his body, and was leaning against one cool tiled wall, eyes shut, just letting the soothing spray relax him when he felt a blast of cooler air.

He opened his eyes just in time to see Jack climbing into the shower stall, in all his naked glory. Jack's alcohol soaked grin as he checked David out head to toe made the actor feel suddenly very exposed. But with only a small face flannel to cover himself with, if he so chose, he decided instead to just make a hasty exit.

"I was just about finished, you're welcome to the shower..." he started but Jack placed two fingers playfully on his lips.

"Shush...come on Doctor, this is no time to get modest on me," Jack's grin grew wider, "let's have some fun!"

"But I'm not..." David protested. But it was cut off when Jack leaned in and pulled him into an almost crushing embrace before kissing him. David tried to keep his lips together, but Jack's tongue pushed its way between them.

Pinned up against the tile, with Jack's body rendering him immobile and Jack's hot tongue keeping him mute David tried to think of a way out of the situation. It was obvious from the way Jack tasted that the man was drunk, very, very drunk. He didn't want to hurt Jack, but then again getting essentially raped in the shower wasn't his idea of fun either. He lifted his legs and tried to kick Jack but Jack took this as an invitation to settle in between his now widely stretched thighs and rub his growing erection against the actor's stomach.

Rethinking this, David tried going limp to slide out of Jack's embrace but the other man slipped his arms under David's shoulders and held him fast. Jack was very strong, David noted, and unless he could talk his way of out this, he was pretty much at the other man's mercy.

When Jack pulled away from his mouth to get a breath David started to think maybe he had a chance of convincing the drunken ex-Time Agent that he had the wrong being in his arms. But Jack was too far gone into his own alcohol fuelled lust to listen.

Just as suddenly as he had been taken up, Jack let him go, gently setting him back down on his feet. The surprise mixed with relief at his freedom made David pause. He should have immediately gotten out of the shower and away from Jack, he would think later, but he didn't move fast enough. Jack put a restraining hand on his chest pushing him back against the shower wall once more, then dropped to his knees in front of the actor.

Before David could process any of this, Jack slipped one hand around him pulling his hips forward and took him into his mouth. Shock, horror and just a bit of excitement shot through David's body as Jack's hot lips encircled him, swallowed his length as his tongue swirled around him.

He put his hands on Jack's head meaning to pull him off but a shock wave of sensation knocked the breath out of him as Jack reared backed and then took him in again. Fighting against just letting the mounting pleasure he was feeling take over David tried to get free one last time, but Jack's mouth was merciless and his knees threatened to buckle under the onslaught. It was only the one hand holding him up that made that impossible.

As his rational mind shut down he knew that he would regret this later.

Jack had no such concerns, he knew what The Doctor liked and was a bit delighted that on this night the Time Lord was playing hard to get. Pretending to struggle was a nice touch, he hummed around the hardness filling his mouth. The excitement rose as Jack got into the scene, the mere thought of taking The Doctor against his will would have been appalling in real life, but this little passion play was thrilling.

Briefly adding two of his own fingers into his mouth, Jack thoroughly wet them before teasing at the tight ring of muscle between The Doctor's trembling legs, he was rewarded with a sharp gasp as he pushed past the resistance. Given how snug things felt, Jack tried to remember how long it had actually been since their last encounter.

Feeling the Time Lord's cock swell in his mouth he knew that he was almost at the brink, he picked up his pace both with his mouth and his fingers until he tasted the familiar salty flavour hit his tongue.

Only, it wasn't that familiar, he mused as he swallowed it eagerly. The whiskey must have messed with his sense of taste, he shrugged. Oh well...

Finally releasing The Doctor he stood, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he smiled wickedly, "get cleaned up," he slurred, his vision suddenly going double, "I'll be in my room....waiting." With that he kissed the slightly trembling figure on the lips gently and stepped out of the shower to stumbled to his room, knowing that The Doctor wouldn't agree to a love making session in his bed, but would on Jack's.

David shakily reached for the soap and scrubbed every inch of his body again, until parts of him were almost bright red. He turned the water off and sat on the edge of the tub. Jack's invitation still hung in the steamy air.

He pictured Jack sprawled out, lying face up, a cheeky grin on his face as he waited. It was completely insane, he chided himself, to even consider taking Jack up on the offer. He stood to wrap the towel around his waist, his legs still rubbery.

Leaving the bathroom he padded across the carpet, as he eyed the door, should he? or shouldn't he?

He leaned against the wall that separated his room from Jack's and heard a loud snoring sound coming from the other's room. The decision made for him, David quickly locked the bedroom door and crawled into bed.

As he fell into a deep sleep he wondered briefly if he would ever be able to look Jack in the eye again.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor was already in the kitchen seated at the table, balancing a novel on his lap while sipping tea when David joined him.

"If you squinted," David thought, for not the first time, "and ignored the coral arches, you would almost swear you were in a modern Earth kitchen." The oak cupboards and appliances were state of the art for the 21st Century but the constant hum of the TARDIS' engines kind of spoiled the illusion.

He poured himself a mug of coffee before sitting down. He had woken up hours earlier, feeling a bit guilty for sleeping so soundly and wondering just how he was going to face everyone, especially Jack. Finally getting up his nerve he threw back the covers and went down to the kitchen.

The Doctor looked up at him with a grin, "you're the first creature stirring, aside from me of course!" he gestured at the empty chairs, then he leaned in conspiratorially, "I don't think The Master slept in his own bed last night."

Figuring this might be the time to quiz The Doctor about his relationship with Jack, David took a bracing gulp of the hot coffee as he formulated the best way to ask. But before he could utter a word The Master appeared.

The Time Lord looked like he had slept in his clothing, his dark suit was rumpled, his tie hanging loosely off the half sticking up collar of his shirt and was wearing only one shoe. As he got into the kitchen area he held a hand up to his eyes, "do you have to keep it so bright in here?" he groused.

He took the chair next to David, giving him opportunity to take in The Master's swollen and bloodshot eyes and the smell of stale whiskey that engulfed him, "rough night?"

The Master glared at him, a look that served as many a being's final sight before a typically unpleasant death, "I need tea," he barked at the actor, "then we can play twenty questions!"

The Doctor poured The Master a heavily sugared cup of tea with milk and passed a plate of toast his way, with a slight smirk on his face, "I take it you didn't find the canoe?" he asked.

The Master replied that The Doctor could do something that David guessed was not only anatomically impossible, but also quite fatal if even attempted, with the canoe.

"Manners!" The Doctor chided him with his eyebrows arched, before going back to his book.

The Master drank the tea in a few gulps but pushed away the toast. David took a slice from the plate and was about to bite into it when Jack appeared.

"Lovely morning!" he crowed as he bounded into the room, "I don't think I've slept that soundly since, well, forever!"

He took the seat next to The Doctor, poured himself a cup of coffee and put one massive arm around the Time Lord's thin shoulders, and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek, "how did you sleep?" he cooed in The Doctor's ear.

"I didn't," The Doctor replied not looking up from his book, "I spent the night trying to rebuild the aft stabiliser only to realise that I had wired it backwards the last time."

Jack grinned even wider and then pulling his chair closer to the Time Lord ran his hands over the other's unruly brown hair, "you're still damp, you took another shower?"

"I take one every day," The Doctor looked over his glasses at the ex-Time Agent, then nodding at The Master, "some would benefit from adopting the same policy."

The Master's response was a rude gesture as he poured another cup of tea.

Finding The Doctor's casual attitude towards him a bit puzzling, Jack decided to stop beating around the bush, "you were wonderful last night!" he chortled.

The Doctor shot him a confused look, "I don't agree, it really shouldn't have taken me that long to realise I had wired it..."

Jack cut him off impatiently, "no I meant in the shower..."

"Jack, did you drink as much as he did?" The Doctor jerked a thumb at the still scowling Master.

"Not as much, no," Jack frowned wondering where this line of questioning was leading.

"I didn't take a shower last night, you must have passed out and dreamt or hallucinated that," The Doctor explained patiently.

Jack sat back with a grunt, removing his arm from the Time Lord's shoulders, "I have some pretty vivid dreams but that was real! It was you and me, in the shower, I took you by surprise, you acted like you didn't want me to at first, which was fun, but then I..."

The Doctor shook his head sadly, "I was under the console up to my armpits in wiring for most of the night."

"Talk about your wet dreams!" The Master snorted.

In a rather transparent attempt at changing the subject The Doctor got to his feet, "now who's for a nice omelet?" he called out, glancing around the table. The Master looked green at the idea of eating anything, Jack was still trying to work out what had really happened.

It was once he turned to look at David, who had gone stock still, and even more pale than usual, his coffee cup frozen half way to his mouth that he figured out what had taken place. He smiled softly at the plainly distressed actor.

"I could use a hand," he came up behind the seemingly frozen man and tapped him on the shoulder, "how are you at chopping mushrooms?"


	3. Chapter 3

Luckily The Master was still locked into his misery and Jack too immersed in his mystery to notice that they had been left alone.

The Doctor took David by the hand and pulled him up off his chair and into the cooking area of the kitchen. Then he dove into the refrigerator, pulled out the makings for an omelet. He handed David a cutting board, a knife and the package of mushrooms before attempting to speak, "you want to tell me what happened?" he offered.

"No," David replied as he took some mushrooms out and began to chop them.

"All right," The Doctor smiled as he whisked the eggs and milk together, "then let me guess. That was you in the shower, and Jack being well, Jack, plus the alcohol added in..."

David bent over the cutting board further, but said nothing.

“Did he hurt you?” The Doctor asked no trace of a smile this time.

“Not exactly,” David admitted still chopping away.

“Was it against your will?”

“Well at the beginning, yes. But by the end, no," David admitted.

“You really take the task of chopping seriously,” The Doctor put his hand on David’s stopping the knife, “those mushrooms are going to be dust if you don’t let up on them, what did they ever do to you?”

“Sorry,” David straightened up, and pushed the cutting board away.

“Obviously, I don’t understand the problem then,” The Doctor mused pulled a handful of un-pulverised mushrooms out of the package, and dumping the finely minced ones in the garbage. Sliding the board back to David, “small chunks this time, keep them recognisable.”

David gave the mushrooms just a few slices and then handed them to The Doctor who slid them into the hot pan before speaking, “I’m not normally um…attracted to men.”

The Doctor sighed, “I keep forgetting how closed minded humans of your era can be!"

“Thanks,” David snorted, “that's very understanding.”

“No, that’s not really an insult, no wait, it probably was, but it wasn’t meant that way,” The Doctor poured the egg mixture in the pan, “but in Jack’s time things are a lot more flexible.”

“What about you?” David asked, “how do Time Lords handle this sort of thing?”

“We haven’t used sexual reproduction in many generations, long before my time. All new life is created using genetic looms, strands of genetic material are woven together…” the Time Lord stopped realising that a lecture on this wasn’t what was needed, so he changed tactics, “any sexual activity is purely optional.”

The Doctor tipped the pan and lifted the edges of the eggs before continuing, “and therefore there aren’t as many taboos as your kind currently have. Because there isn’t that base need to procreate at the heart of it, many Time Lords opt to stay celibate and focus on more serious past times, some, like The Master use it for power, some for fun and others just do whatever feels good.”

“Which are you?” David blurted out, horrified moments later by his boldness.

The Doctor grinned, “I’m a combination,” and then he winked and flipped the omelette over.

“So if that had been you in the shower?”

“Let’s just say it wouldn’t have been the first time,” The Doctor replied, then he lifted the omelette onto a large plate, "doesn't that look yummy?"

Not quite willing to change the subject just yet David asked, "have you slept with Jack then?"

"Sleeping was not on the agenda," the Time Lord laughed, "I'm over nine hundred years old, there pretty much isn't anything that I haven't done, except had encounters with non-sentient beings. I prefer consensual relationships, most the time I can take it or leave it. But on those occasions when it is on the menu, and I have an appetite for it..."

"Sorry, I think the smell is getting to me, and I'm hungry," he paused, and took a deep breath with his head over the plate of food, "thus the metaphors, but I think you get what I'm trying to say."

"What should I do?" David asked.

"Just because you're attracted to Jack doesn't mean that would apply to all men. Jack's secret weapon, his 51st century pheromones, plus his innate charm make him very hard to resist," with that The Doctor turned away as if he was going to leave the cooking area, but then he turned back, "how you go forward from here is up to you, just be careful."


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor's suggestion of ice skating on the mineral lakes of Kurhan as a pleasurable outing was met with mixed reactions. Jack was all smiles, remembering the hotel clerk he had hot chocolate and a rather steamy encounter with, and was all for it.

The Master just rolled his eyes.

David, remembering the last time he had tried to ice skate, mostly unsuccessfully, was game to try it even though he knew he'd spend more time on his rear than upright, "I didn't pack any skates," he cut in as Jack was still going on about the clerk.

"Don't worry about that," The Doctor assured him, "I have a spare set, somewhere, I'm sure they'll fit."

The day started out well with Jack was gliding across the lake like he had been born with skates on. The Master opted out and sat bundled up on a bench pretending to read a book, but managed to time turning the page to whenever The Doctor went skating past, openly admiring his fellow Time Lord's grace and form.

As David picked himself up for the seemingly millionth time, he couldn't help but smile when Jack swooped in on The Doctor, pulling him in close with a cheeky grin as they performed an impromptu tango on the glittering lake. He stumbled over to the bench to sit down next to The Master, deciding he had seen the ice up close and personal enough for one day.

"Why don't they just kiss and get it over with?" The Master grumbled under his breath, still keeping up the illusion of being immersed in his book.

Figuring any reply would only encourage The Master, David busied himself with unlacing the skates to change back into his own shoes. Moments later they were joined by Jack and The Doctor both still laughing as they sat down.

"Now that you two are done acting like teenagers," The Master broke in, "I am freezing and hungry and bored, I think I deserve to be treated to a hot meal inside some place warm!"

"There's a cute little place over there," Jack pointed at a small cafe a few metres away, "the cook is a darling man with the biggest dimples..."

"Do you ever think with anything other than your...." The Master snapped.

"Anyway!" The Doctor interrupted, with a warning glance at his fellow Time Lord, "that sounds ideal, let's!"

As they made their way to the cafe The Doctor kept turning around to look behind them. After the fourth time David finally asked, "what are you looking at?"

"I keep getting this feeling we're being followed," The Doctor replied distractedly.

"You're just paranoid," The Master groused, taking a quick glance around, "there's nothing behind us!"

Seconds later The Master would be spectacularly proven wrong.

As soon as those words left his mouth a loud thundering sound filled the air. At first it looked like a tower of snow, an ever growing avalanche was bearing down on them. But soon it became apparent that there were living beings in the mix, the tall beasts that were stark white, covered in shaggy fur with long claws were giving chase.

The Doctor was at first transfixed by the sight, a broad smile on his face and his eyes wide with wonder, "Dracun!" he breathed, "aren't they beautiful?"

"Doc," Jack grabbed the Time Lord's arm,"I hate to break it to you but they are getting pretty damn close and we're on the menu!"

That seemed to break the spell, The Doctor whirled around and spying two small maintenance sheds off in the distance pointed and shouted above the din, "head for those!"

The four men took off at a dead run towards what all hoped would be their salvation. As they reached the sheds The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver, unlocked them and quickly shoved The Master into one, "you two get in there!" he yelled at Jack and David, "now!"

Without thinking David jumped inside and was quickly followed by Jack, he heard the sound of the screwdriver once more and then the locked clicked shut. Once he got his breath back David took in his surroundings. The shed was obviously used for storing grounds maintenance equipment, and really wasn't meant to be inhabited.

In order for both of them to fit in the small space David was pretty much plastered against one wall and Jack was pressed against him. At first Jack was facing the front of the shed, then after some awkward movements, and accidentally elbowing David in the face, Jack got turned around. He smiled at the actor, "fancy meeting you here," he joked.

"What were those things?" David asked trying to put some room between him and the ex-Time Agent but only succeeding in getting a shovel in the small of his back for his efforts.

"Dracun," Jack replied, "they're a distant relative of what you'd know as a Yeti."

Jack shifted his weight a bit, "I keep forgetting how rough skating is on the thighs," he rubbed his leg with a wince, "you should feel how tight my muscles are!"

"No thanks," David replied trying to look anywhere but into Jack's eyes.

Jack grinned at that, finally noting the other man's discomfort, "I won't bite, unless you ask nicely," he teased, leaning in even closer. As he did so his nose was tickled by the actor's hair and he allowed himself a deep breath, taking in his scent. 

The grin immediately faded from Jack's face, "that shampoo!" he almost yelled, "I remember that smell! Just a hint of musk! I know I didn't dream that!"

"I don't know what you mean," David replied, not very convincingly.

"The shower, last night...The Master and I found the whiskey, that was you!" 

Jack continued as if David hadn't spoken, "now it all makes sense. You look so much like him, and I was pretty drunk..." he trailed off, "do I owe you an apology?"

David couldn't think of a reply, his brain was going a mile a minute but he was pretty sure anything he would say would come out wrong. So he remained silent.

Jack was also quiet but not out of embarrassment or discomfort, more like fond remembrances, "you are, ah, built the same in key places too," he murmured half to himself.

"Wonderful," David finally replied, hoping that what was now poking into his leg was the handle of some grounds maintenance equipment, as he resisted the urge to run screaming from the shed.

"Was it really that bad?" Jack laughed, "I've never had any complaints before."

Being in such close contact with the former Time Agent was messing with his head, David decided. He remembered The Doctor's comment about 51st century pheromones and realised that must be why he was starting to find the sensation of Jack pressed so intimately against him kind of pleasurable.

Seeming to sense this Jack got even closer, increasing the body contact, "since we've already had our first date," he grinned widely, "you could at least give me a kiss."

As the thought, "what harm would just one kiss do?" crossed his mind David knew he was in trouble and tried to get himself back under control, "I don't think so," he almost whispered as he backed into a row of tools.

"You'd rather impale yourself on a rake than give me just one little kiss?" Jack shook his head, "I've seen you kiss the guy that plays me on that show. So it's not like you've never kissed a man before."

"He's a friend," David replied.

"I can be very friendly too," Jack wrapped his arms around the actor pulling him away from the sharp instruments that he knew were digging into the man's thin back, and gave him a kiss. As his lips touched the other man's Jack felt him go rigid with alarm, then he was shoved back against the door of the shed.

"No!" David yelled pushing Jack away from him.

Jack smiled softly, "I don't think you really mean that," he moved in again, this time he slipped his hands down to the soft curve of David's backside and cupped him, while gently rubbing himself against the actor's groin.

His actions were met by David grabbing him around the waist trying to pull him away and taking a long shaky breath. Jack lifted him off his feet and turned him away from the wall with the tools on it, to rest against the door. While continuing the action of sliding his jeans clad and now rock hard cock against the actor.

Feeling the other's resistance fading Jack kissed a line from David's shoulder to his mouth, stopping to nibble on his ear lobe and then thrust his tongue into the other man's mouth. He chuckled deep in his throat as the actor's lips parted willingly, grabbing at his hair and he was kissed back.

Just when things were about to escalate a knock was heard on the door, "you can come out now," The Doctor's voice called, "the Dracun are gone!"

Jack set David down, "bad timing," he rolled his eyes.

Still a bit stunned at how quickly things had gotten out of control David didn't respond, instead he took several deep breaths trying to get his heart rate back to normal.

Jack turned to the door with one last glance back, his face a mask of disappointment, "I'll take a rain check," he sighed.

"Don't count on it," David thought as they exited the shed.


	5. Chapter 5

The Master was not happy about their little detour, "why is it any time we go anywhere you get attacked?" he groused at his fellow Time Lord, "I know you are a complete pain in the arse but isn't anyone ever glad to see you?"

The Doctor chose to ignore that and scanned the horizon to be sure the coast was indeed clear.

"I certainly didn't need to be stuck in a smelly, foetid shed up to my knees in 'fertiliser' after freezing my butt off while you and Captain Hormone danced like faeries on ice,” The Master continued.

"I didn't mind being in the shed," Jack grinned winking at David, "the cafe is just over there. I could really go for someone oops; I mean something hot right now."

The Doctor caught the wink and saw David quickly looking away and made note to have a talk with Jack later.

"If you were my pet," The Master grumbled at Jack's last comment, "I'd have you neutered."

Jack was about to reply when The Doctor interrupted, "you two play nice or I'll send you to your rooms."

David bit back a laugh at that, and pretended to be studying the menu board. The queue inched forward, the Time Lords placed their orders and went to find a table. Jack took this time to turn around in the line and face David.

“What is it you’re afraid of?” he asked, deciding the best approach was a direct one.

“This really isn’t the best place to be discussing this,” David pointed at the board, “do you know what you want?”

“You,” Jack laughed, “so are you worried what the others will think? You shouldn’t, Time Lords’ attitudes towards sex are a lot more relaxed. I could throw you down on the table right now and go for it and I guarantee you we’d be fine.”

“How romantic,” David snorted, “could you turn around please?”

“Am I making you nervous?” Jack grinned, “or do you want to be able to ogle my stunning backside?” With that he turned around and thrust his butt in David’s face and wiggled it.

“Yeah that’s it,” David couldn’t help but smile at the ex-Time Agent’s antics.

As they approached the table The Doctor and The Master were having what appeared to be a staring contest.

David sat down next to The Doctor, “what is going on?”

Without taking his gaze from his fellow Time Lord The Doctor replied, “they only had one blueberry scone, and so whoever wins gets it.”

“I saw it first,” The Master groused not moving, “and he jumped ahead of me to order it.”

“You snooze you lose,” The Doctor smiled.

“You could just arm wrestle for it,” Jack advised.

“He’d cheat,” The Doctor jabbed a finger at The Master, “the last time we did that just as I was winning he tickled me.”

“Oh, right, like you would ever win at arm wrestling,” The Master scoffed, “with those scrawny arms? Give me a break!”

A hush fell over the table for a moment as the contest continued, finally Jack broke the silence, “if I were to tear off all of his clothes and make love to him right here and now on the table in front of everyone what would you say?”

David stared at Jack in shock, the two Time Lords didn’t even blink.

“Depends,” The Master replied, “before or after our food arrives?”

“Before,” Jack clarified.

“That’s OK then,” The Master waved dismissively, “go ahead.”

“Don’t I have a say in this?” David managed to choke out.

“Of course you do,” The Doctor soothed, “Jack, if you can’t control yourself I can take you back home.”

Jack didn’t seem fazed by the Time Lord’s rebuke, “it was a purely academic question,” he winked at David, “ah! Here comes the food now!”

The Master turned to look, breaking his gaze with The Doctor, “I don’t see anyone!”

“Ha!” The Doctor laughed, “you looked away! I get the scone.”

“Now who’s cheating?” The Master scowled at The Doctor, then focusing on Jack he hissed, “I’ll get you later.”

Jack stuck his tongue out at him, then turning to David blew him a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night in his bedroom in the TARDIS David sat up with a groan. After attempting to get to sleep for what seemed like a millennia he decided to get out of bed. The day's events, especially the scene in the shed and the conversation in the cafe, were on seemingly infinite loops playing over and over in his head.

Instead of letting his own thoughts drive him mad, he threw on his robe and decided to check out the library. Maybe finding a good book to curl up with and losing himself in it would be the key to pushing those images from his mind.

As he entered the room a fire started in the large fire place, the smell of the crackling wood filled the air, reminding him of winters when he was a child.

Remembering to avoid the biographies section, lest the TARDIS decide he was getting into trouble and kick him out of the library as she had done once before, he found the fiction section and browsed the titles.

Selecting a book, David took it over to one of the soft easy chairs against the back wall and started to read. He was so engrossed in it that he didn't hear the music when it first started to play. It was only when he put the book down momentarily to stretch and yawn that he was aware he was no longer alone in the library.

Tucked into an alcove his chair wasn’t visible to a good portion of the room, but he could see everything going on quite clearly. The Doctor was smiling softly as Jack held him tightly in his strong arms as they danced to the music. The way they glided in rhythm made David acutely aware that this was not the first time they had done this. The thin Time Lord looked almost lost in the ex-Time Agent's embrace but both seemed happy.

David eyed the door trying to figure a way to get out without being seen so as not to interrupt the dancers. But they were right in the way and he realised any movement would alert them to his presence.

The dancing stopped as Jack hugged The Doctor in very close, almost like he was trying to pull him into his skin. The tight embrace looked almost uncomfortable but the Time Lord’s smile didn’t waiver.

“I should have known better than to think this would just be one dance,” The Doctor laughed.

Jack didn’t reply, not verbally at least, instead he bent over The Doctor, dipping him backwards and parting his lips gave him a deep kiss that was instantly returned.

Now feeling a lot like a voyeur David wanted to look away, didn’t want to intrude on this breath taking scene as Jack gently lowered The Doctor to the floor in front of the fireplace and positioned himself between the Time Lord’s long legs, but couldn’t make himself do so.

He watched, transfixed as Jack slid up on the still fully clothed Doctor and rubbed his body over the other’s thin frame, with an almost snake-like motion. As Jack did this, The Doctor raised his legs to wrap them around Jack’s hips and mimicked the same movements.

Jack reared back, sitting upright on The Doctor’s knees, careful to not put his full weight on him, and began the process of undressing the Time Lord. First he slowly unbuttoned the suit jacket, sliding his fingers along the lapels as the jacket fell open. Then he started on the dress shirt underneath. As each button was undone Jack’s grin grew wider until he reached the second shirt, “how many layers do you have on?” he breathed.

“Think of it as unwrapping presents at Christmas,” The Doctor laughed, “I’m worth the effort.”

Jack growled as the shirt fell away to reveal a t-shirt under it. Then muttering something under his breath he lunged forward taking the material in his mouth. With a feral sound he tore the undershirt from collar to hem with his hands and teeth, much to the delight of the Time Lord who seemed to find this massively funny.

Jack cut his laughter off by sliding up again and taking The Doctor’s mouth with such force David wondered if the Time Lord’s lips would bruise under the onslaught. But The Doctor didn’t seem to mind, he laced his fingers in Jack’s thick hair, and pulled him in even tighter.

Bracing himself on one hand, but not letting up on The Doctor’s mouth, Jack open his own shirt quickly, seemingly desperate for flesh on flesh contact, then reaching between them he removed his jeans and then started on The Doctor’s trousers.

As soon as the brown pin striped trousers were completely off Jack raised himself on his knees, wrapped his arms around The Doctor’s hips, lifting him half off the floor and pulled him forward. Because of Jack’s open shirt the view was obscured but David could tell by the way the Time Lord arched in the other man’s arms that Jack had entered him.

The two of them were stunning to watch, they moved together like well rehearsed dancers. Each time Jack thrust downwards, The Doctor raised up to meet him, their bodies locked together like they were two halves of the same whole. Jack’s intense expression as he rocked back and forth was in contrast to the look on the Time Lord’s face. The Doctor smiled softly as he gazed into the ex-Time Agent’s eyes, his arms wrapped around Jack's shoulders holding on tightly.

Finally able to take tear his gaze from the entwined couple David curled up on his chair. Hugging his knees, he closed his eyes trying to block the sounds of the lovers. He was curiously not feeling aroused by the events before him, but rather he felt a strange sense of loss.


	7. Chapter 7

David was pretty sure he hadn't fallen asleep curled up in an uncomfortable ball on the library chair as he was far too aware of his muscles cramping up. But when he opened his eyes the space where the lovers had been was now empty. He straightened up and looked around the room, and saw he was alone again.

Standing up with the intention of going back to his room he almost made it when Jack popped up from behind one of the shelves of books, "did you enjoy the show?" he asked a cheeky half grin on his face.

"You did that on purpose?" David asked, not quite willing to believe the touching scene he had witnessed was a set up.

"I knew you were in here," Jack replied, "The Doctor didn't."

"So you decided to put on a show for me," David shook his head sadly, "that is just desperate."

"I'm not used to being rejected," Jack's grin faded slightly, "and I thought maybe you might like to see just what it is you're missing out on."

David made to walk away, but Jack stepped in front of him, "come on, you know you enjoyed watching us."

"I don't get off on voyeurism," David shot back trying to step around the ex-Time Agent.

"What do you 'get off on'?" Jack's grin grew to a full smile as he leaned in, "I'm up for anything."

"I just want to go to bed," David started then held his hand up, stopping the reply he knew was on Jack's lips, "alone."

Jack's face was a blank mask for once. David was a bit surprised at that as he once again tried to walk past. Before he got too far Jack grabbed his arm and pulled him in against his chest, "stop thinking this to death, this isn't that complicated," Jack whispered his lips just centimetres from the actor's, "just kiss me."

"I don't think..." David started but Jack's kiss cut him off.

When the actor stopped trying to push him away, Jack leaned back to get some air, "no more thinking," he whispered, kneeling in front of David he grabbed the other man's hands in his. Then he pulled David down next to him on the floor "the fire is still burning," he smiled, casting his eyes towards the fireplace, "shame to let it go to waste."

"I can't do this," David protested.

"You don't have to do anything," Jack smiled as he gently laid the actor unto his back, "just relax. I'll do it all," he quickly started to loosen the string of David's pyjama bottoms and reached inside to cup him.

At that David sat up, and scrambled out of Jack's embrace, "no!" he made to stand up, but Jack caught him around the waist.

"Let's make a deal," Jack spoke in a voice that one normally reserves for a spooked animal, "if I do anything to hurt you, or that makes you uncomfortable I'll stop. But up until that point you'll let me do whatever I want."

"No deal," David breathed as he tried so shake off Jack's hold on him.

Jack ground his teeth in frustration as he desperately tried to think of the right thing to say to convince the actor to stay with him. Then he smiled, words were not his strong point, never were, he chuckled inwardly. Time to take action!

Keeping his hold on David's waist with one arm, he used his free hand to slide under the actor's shirt and lightly stroke the bare flesh underneath. When that action met with no resistance he pushed the fabric out of the way and kissed as far as he could reach from his kneeling position. Stopping to lick one then the other of the actor's nipples before tracing a line with his tongue back to the waist band of David's pyjamas.

Stealing a glance up, Jack couldn't quite see David's face. He had gone almost completely still, only the sound of his breathing and the rapid beat of his heart against Jack's tongue gave any indication that he was still alive.

Emboldened Jack slipped his hand into the pyjama bottoms and lightly ran his fingers along David's back. Then his fingers moved lower, feeling the firm swell of his buttocks before sliding around the front and taking the actor's length in his hand.

Finding the silence a bit unnerving Jack got to his feet, took David's chin in his hand and kissed him lightly, "as I said, you can ask me to stop me at any time," he gazed into the other's dark eyes, "but until then, relax and enjoy it!"

Jack had a moment of wondering if the minute he let go of David the man would bolt, but much to his surprise and delight that didn’t happen. Instead he took a deep breath and looked into Jack’s eyes, “you will stop if I ask you to?”

“Scout’s honour,” Jack grinned.

David snorted, “were you ever a scout?”

“Me personally? No, but I have had a few in my time,” Jack smiled widely, “now let’s get comfortable,” he got down on the rug next to the fireplace, patting the space next to him.

After a moment’s hesitation David got down next to him, “I’m going to regret this,” he sighed.

“Not a chance,” Jack laughed, “you will wonder why you waited so long. Trust me!” with that he leaned over and lightly brushed some hair out of David’s eyes. Noting how his touch made the other man tense up even more, he sighed inwardly. This was going to be a challenge! Hopefully a fun one!


	8. Chapter 8

Jack worked slowly, not wanting to be made to stop. Now that he had David in his arms, he wanted to keep him there. He fought his own body's urges, telling himself that, yes this man does resemble The Doctor, but wasn't. Jack knew what the Time Lord liked, how to work him into a frenzy, but this was unchartered territory.

First he had to get the actor to stop wincing when Jack's hands wandered lower than his chest, it was making him nervous, something that was almost unheard of when it came to sex. Jack prided himself on being able to make anyone, any time beg for more.

Suddenly an idea hit him, "do you have a girlfriend?" Jack asked, sitting up.

"Yes," came the somewhat puzzled answer, David couldn't quite figure out what he was being asked that now.

Jack grinned, "OK, show me your moves, pretend I'm her," with that he laid down.

David sat up, "well for starters she doesn't have a five o'clock shadow..."

Jack refused to let that comment get to him, "c'mon lover boy," he simpered his blue eyes gazing up into David's dark brown ones, "knock my socks off."

At first Jack wondered if he had made a mistake because the other man just regarded him unblinkingly at first like he considered him to be completely mad. Then David shrugged and stretched out on his side next to him. Placing one hand on the Jack's chest he leaned in and gave him a light kiss.

It was all Jack could do not to grab David's hair and crush his lips in harder for a proper kiss but he laid still. His patience was rewarded a few seconds later, when another kiss was given, this one a bit more passionate, open mouthed and he felt a tongue glide against his.

Pulling back David licked his own lips, seeming to want to savour Jack's taste, to decide if he wanted more. He must have liked it because he slipped his other hand around the back of Jack's neck, and lifted his head up for another kiss. This one literally made Jack's toes curl. He had been kissed many times, by many beings. But there was something about knowing that he was being discovered, explored by someone who would not have normally done anything like this was a bit intoxicating.

Forgetting his role, momentarily, Jack allowed himself a slight nip at David's mouth, taking the actor's lower lip in his teeth, then he remembered and let go. He was about to offer up a half hearted apology but was cut off by a warm hand sliding under his shirt to tease at his nipple. As it, and other parts of him, rose to attention he had to grit his teeth to stop himself from grabbing the other man, throwing him down and get down to some serious shagging.

Jack's shirt was lifted and warm lips replaced the fingers teasing at his nipples. Then a hot trail of wet kisses snaked up from his chest, up his neck, over his chin and then back to take his mouth again.

At the same time David ran his hands down Jack's sides in a way that almost tickled until his nails lightly scratched at his skin, setting his nerve endings on fire. He bit back a moan at that and could no longer lay still, so he sat up, "you're driving me crazy!" he breathed.

"Good," David smiled, "now we're even."

"I'd be your girlfriend any day," Jack laughed.

"I don't think you'd look as good in a short skirt."

Jack pretended to be offended, "I'd look damn good in a short skirt! I have amazing legs!" then he grew a bit more serious, "I'd love to pleasure you, it doesn't have to be full on love making, will you let me do that? I promise to make it worth your while!"

Seeming to consider this for longer than Jack felt entirely comfortable with, David finally spoke, "under the same conditions, if I ask you to stop you have to."

Jack's smiled widened until it looked like it would split his face in half, "of course! But trust me, you won't want me to stop!" he laughed deep in his chest, then reaching for David he took the actor into his arms and laid him down, and stretched out on top of the other's thin frame. Using his elbows to keep some of his weight off of him, Jack wasted no time in making good on his promise.


	9. Chapter 9

This time as Jack's hands wandered lower than David's chest there was no tensing up, this made the ex-Time Agent sigh in relief, making out with a jointed doll was not his idea of a good time. Deciding a full on onslaught would keep the actor from being able to over think things and make him stop Jack's hands and mouth were relentless.

By the time he shifted positions to take David into his mouth he was breathing hard, raised to a fever pitch himself, wanting to get release of his own but knowing that he needed to hold back for now.

As his lips closed around David's length the actor made a sound that was a half moan, half gasp and jerked upwards. Jack smiled; it was reassuring to him that his abilities were not completely gone. With his free hand he cupped the other's firm backside lifting his hips slightly to get a better angle.

The nervousness Jack had felt, at his inability to woo the latest object of his desire, was quickly dispelled as he felt the other man's body responding to his touch. When he pulled all the way back to just take small licks at the tip, David raised his knees up and locked his feet around Jack's hips. Increasing the body contact and effectively trapping the ex-Time Agent in an ever tightening vice.

"Not that I intended to escape," he hummed thoughtfully as he bent down again. A chuckle of pure delight resonating in his chest.

Picking up the pace Jack alternated between swallowing David deep inside him to taking tiny nips and licks while keeping one hand on the other's back to prevent him from suddenly working free, just in case.

Yes, he had promised to stop if asked but he was so getting into the rhythm of it all and was growing ever harder himself, he wasn't sure he could. It didn't help that this position was also effectively grinding his erection against the soft carpet in front of the fire place, making him almost ache with the need to get off.

"Later," he promised himself. For now he was content with the knowledge that if all went to plan the man in his embrace, the man now making delicious sounds of want and need, would soon be in his bed.

Encouraged by the way David writhed under his ministrations, Jack picked up his pace until he felt the familiar swelling fill his mouth and the sweet/salty taste hit his tongue. He clung on swallowing every last bit like a person stranded in the dessert would savour every drop of water.

When the aftershocks settled to just ragged breathing Jack looked up to see what the actor's expression was and it was then that he noticed a pair of shoes just beside them.

David had opened his eyes at the same time, and saw the shoes as well; he scrambled into a sitting position, almost knocking Jack in the face with his knees as he yanked his pyjama trousers up quickly.

The Master was staring down at them with a bemused expression, "am I the only one you haven't seduced Captain Hormone?"

Jack wasn't embarrassed for himself, he'd be caught out in many a more awkward meeting. Husbands, wives, and various combinations thereof, but the stricken look on David's face made him wince inwardly, "don't you ever knock?" he asked.

"Actually I did," The Master replied, "but all that gasping and moaning apparently drowned me out."

"What do you want?" David finally managed to ask, alarmed at how breathless and squeaky his voice sounded.

"I was told to find you two and tell you that breakfast is ready," The Master replied, "and I'm guessing by the extra chirpy mood The Doctor's in that he also 'got some' last night or this morning or however you managed to pencil him into your busy schedule," that last remark was aimed at Jack, "he's intolerable enough in the mornings as is, I wanted to strangle him four times before my first cup of tea!"

Jack just smiled proudly, so The Master continued, "I swear it's like someone put aphrodisiacs in the TARDIS' water supply or it's mating season constantly with you on board. But I am beginning to feel a bit left out."

With that he stomped from the library slamming the door behind him.

Jack chuckled at the Time Lord's retreating form, and was about to say something to David but he was nowhere to be found. Rising to his feet he hoped that The Master's interruption wouldn't affect his further attempts at seduction.

As he opened the door the smell of waffles and other delicious scents hit him. He was hungry, after all he had expended a lot of energy, first with The Doctor and then David and he needed to keep up his strength!

With a cheeky grin, remembering his recent activities, Jack made his way to the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

When David didn’t show up for breakfast The Doctor got a bit concerned so he tracked him down. He wasn’t too hard to find, the Time Lord got it right on the first shot. He located David in his bedroom, lying stretched on his bed staring at the ceiling.

“You missed breakfast,” The Doctor held out a mug of coffee and a small bowl of fruit, “so I brought you some,” when David didn’t even look at him, he sighed, setting them down on the nightstand and sat on the bed next to him.

That got no response either, so the Time Lord reached out and tapped David on the shoulder, “you in there?”

Blinking as if he had just come out of a deep sleep, even though his eyes had been open, he looked up at The Doctor, “how long have you been there?” he asked.

“Long enough. Are you all right?”

“What is you always say? Oh yes ‘I’m always all right’,” David replied with an attempt at a smile.

“Which you accurately call me out on, every time,” The Doctor grinned, “so how are you really?”

Not quite sure how to broach the subject David decided the best approach was to come right out and say it, “I saw you and Jack together last night,” he sat up hugging his knees close to his chest, “I was in the library trying to read myself to sleep and couldn’t get out without interrupting. After wards he pretty much confessed that he arranged it so I would see the two of you…”

The Doctor’s smile softened, “I wondered about the selection of rooms, the whole making love by the fireplace thing seemed a bit clichéd even for Jack. Don’t get me wrong it was definitely romantic but it seemed an odd choice. It that makes sense now!”

“He won’t leave me alone,” David broke into the Time Lord’s reminiscing, “and the worst part is I’m not sure I want him to.”

“Twenty first century morals,” The Doctor breathed out, “I keep forgetting how quickly your time puts labels on things!”

Both men were lost in their own thoughts for a while. David was the first to speak, “how long have you two been lovers?”

“I am not sure that is what we are. Jack is, err, very free with his favours. He is in a serious relationship with someone but no one would be stupid or deluded enough to think he’s monogamous,” came the thoughtful reply, after a slight pause, “but in answer to your question, I’ll say with Jack, celibacy isn’t an option.”

“Any advice?”

“There’s this commercial campaign I caught on television when in the States about a year ago ‘what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas’, that applies to the TARDIS,” The Doctor smiled, “if you want to explore the side of you that finds Jack attractive, and believe me you wouldn’t be the first so called ‘straight’ man to do so, then feel free. Enjoy yourself, and as long as you are doing this of your own free will, go for it! Just don’t fall in love with him, and you’ll be fine.”

“In some ways I find his attention flattering, in others sort of creepy, but I definitely am not in love with him,” David replied thoughtfully.

“Good, keep it that way. Jack’s a good friend and a pretty wonderful person in most ways, but in his time monogamy is just a quaint word, just because he fancies you, and he pretty much fancies everyone, doesn’t mean he wants anything more.”

“So why me, why now?”

“You’re a challenge,” The Doctor shrugged, “and you are quite attractive if I do say so myself,” he chuckled, “just be careful, OK?” With that he rose and left the room.

Somehow hearing that he was just a notch on Jack’s bedpost made David feel a bit better, it brought the whole experience into a new light and strengthened his resolve to not let it happen again. It would make it easier to resist the seduction.

Taking a deep breath he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and spied the coffee The Doctor had brought him. Maybe coffee and a shower would make everything seem more normal, he thought, “I hope,” he thought aloud.

\--------

“Why not me?” The Master asked Jack as they sat at the table finishing up their respective breakfasts.

“Because you’d most likely get me into some vulnerable position and slit my throat,” Jack laughed popping a strawberry into his mouth.

“Not until you were done,” The Master replied, “besides I really don’t want your grubby little ape paws on me, you probably are about as good at that as you are at conversation.”

“Then why are we even having this chat?” Jack asked grinning, “you don’t want me to touch you, I don’t want to touch you, it would seem like we’re on the same page.”

“I just wondered why I was being excluded,” The Master sniffed.

“Maybe it’s your cologne,” The Doctor added coming into the room and rejoining them at the table.

“I’ll have you know this is the most expensive scent in the known universe,” the Time Lord snarled.

“It smells like donkey piss,” Jack laughed, “they sure saw you coming!”

“I’m pretty sure he didn’t pay for it,” The Doctor gestured at The Master with his cup of tea, “but it is pretty foul.”

Pretending to ignore them The Master took a discreet whiff at his wrist, but said nothing. After a bit he grumbled something about needing to get away from such negative beings and marched out of the room. As soon as he was gone Jack leaned in towards The Doctor, “how is he?”

“David?” The Doctor asked, knowing full well who ‘he’ was. Jack nodded, so he continued, “confused, and a bit shell shocked. Jack I sure hope you know what you’re doing, because right now I think you’re causing a lot of damage. Maybe it would be best if I took you home.”

“You’re kicking me out?” Jack gasped.

The Doctor rubbed his eyes, “I don’t know, I am not remotely qualified to give advice on relationships, especially not for you humans, Rassilon knows, but the tension is so thick in here, you can cut it with a knife.”

Jack was still sitting in stunned silence, so the Time Lord continued, “just think before you blunder ahead OK? I don’t want to see either of you get hurt.”


	11. Chapter 11

David, freshly showered and feeling a lot less stressed out, stepped out of his room almost running down The Master who was working hard at appearing to not be lurking.

"What do you want?" David asked, as he stepped back.

"I was just wandering," The Master sneered, "trying to get away from Captain Hormone, didn't realise this was your room," he gestured vaguely at the bedroom door.

"Right," David scoffed looking right at the room plaque with his name on it.

The Master saw it too and shook his head slightly, "all right," he sighed, "since you're practically family..."

"Excuse me?" David interrupted, only to be shushed.

"As I was saying," The Master spat out, then getting himself visibly back under control, "since you are practically family and I have grown to be somewhat used to, 

I mean fond of you, I think you should know that if you aren't careful you could become just one of the harem."

"If I were to ask you what you mean by that would you tell me or just talk in riddles a bit more?"

The Master shot a glare at David before continuing, "I'm sure you got the whole birds and bees lecture from your parents and as a human of your age is unlikely to be a virgin, I won't go into the mechanics of it all. But Jack," he almost hissed the ex-Time Agent's name, "is a queen bee. All puns intended. You let him dip his stinger in you and you will be fair game from now on."

"That was a lot of bee references, pretty impressive," David snorted, "thanks for the advice, but in the keeping with the theme of this conversation, buzz off!" with that he strode away from the Time Lord.

The stunned Master just stood still as the actor disappeared down the corridor, "try to do something nice for once," he groused, "and this is the thanks I get? I give up!"

\--------

Jack was feeling a bit guilty, which was an emotion he was not used to having and it was vastly unsettling. He hadn't really considered the impact he had on others, usually whoever he wanted he got, maybe not immediately, but it never came down to chasing someone who didn't want to be chased before.

The Doctor's words hit him like a ton of bricks. He had been so caught up in the moment, what he thought was seduction, only to discover he was just shy of being a rapist.

He should have realised that, he chided himself, when David didn't show up for breakfast and instead hid from him. He winced at the thought of making someone that uncomfortable that they would go out of their way to avoid him.

The problem was, of course, that forbidden fruit was always the most succulent. Now that he knew he couldn't have David, he wanted him more. Part of him was tempted to turn up the charm, and make the actor come to his bed willingly. Consequences be damned! But obviously he didn't know what buttons to push, what moves to use or that would have happened already.

Closing his eyes Jack replayed the scene in the library, the images as real as when they had happened. He could taste the salty tang of the sweat caused by his actions, he could hear the sweet sounds of pleasure ringing in his ears and the way the long legs locked around his waist, almost too tight to breathe. In fact his ribs were still a bit sore.

Taking a deep breath and pushing the memories back, he opened his eyes and took a drink from the stone cold cup of coffee he had a death grip on. It was time to make amends! Show that he could change!

Shaking off the cloak of his guilt Jack vowed to back off. He sighed with regret at the idea of not getting what he wanted from David, but he also knew that his time in the TARDIS was precious and in jeopardy. The Doctor protected those he cared about, and since Jack was causing one of those loved ones stress, he would be cast out if he didn't watch his step.

Rising from his chair he vowed to get back into The Doctor's good graces. He would let the whole pursuit of the admittedly tempting, gorgeous and downright tasty tall Scot go and make the Time Lord never want to be without him again.


	12. Chapter 12

The trade planet was a bit overwhelming in a delightful way, David decided as they walked through endless push carts and stalls overflowing with strange and exotic devices as well as odd smelling fruits and vegetables.

The Master's eyes lit up when he saw a vendor selling some small round blue pellet like somethings. He immediately had the multi-armed being load up a box with the objects.

Jack and The Doctor had gone over to a stall with some impressively old books, in languages that David was sure he wouldn't normally have had any idea how to read if the TARDIS hadn't translated for him.

"Guess he's over you," The Master jerked his thumb at the ex-Time Agent as he and The Doctor giggled over something on the stack in front of them.

"Good," David shot back, sounding convincing even to himself, then quickly changing the subject he peered at the box The Master was holding, "what is that?"

"Awghian peas," the Time Lord chortled scooping up a handful and popping them in this mouth, "they are delicious," he raved with his mouth still full. Then remembering his manners, he selected a few more, offering them to the actor, "you want some?"

Holding the peas in his hand David wondered if this was some kind of a practical joke, the small round things smelt a bit like rotten fish mixed with, well, god knows what else. But The Master grabbed another handful and ate them like he hadn't been fed for years so David figured it was worth a try.

Bad move, he chided himself seconds later as the acrid taste hit his tongue. The urge to eject the foulness out of his mouth was overridden only by his mother's voice in his head telling him that spitting was rude. He hastily swallowed instead.

The Master took David's quick work of the peas completely in the wrong way, "aren't they great?" he held out a few more.

"Wonderful," David lied wondering if it was also impolite to scrape his nails on his tongue to get the last of the peas out of his mouth, "but since they're so rare I'd hate to deprive you of them. But thanks for offering!"

That seemed to mollify the Time Lord and they walked over to the others, "what is it you two are prattling over now?" The Master asked as they got closer.

"This book," Jack pointed to an open tome in front of them, "it's an adapted version of the Kama Sutra for the Tincha..."

"And?" The Master prompted.

"Well this picture would probably cause serious eye damage if attempted and possibly even criminal charges!" Jack gestured, "and I should know I had a sort of misunderstanding there once! I didn't quite read up on the local customs first, had a few too many hyper gins and caused an international incident...”

David tried to figure out what was going on in the drawing by turning his head one way and then the other but the mass of tentacles and spikes and body parts that he couldn't begin to guess what they were didn't help.

"But they were gracious and in the end I had a great time," Jack caught the actor's eye with a cheeky grin on his face, and so wanted to wink at him but remembering his vow he quickly looked away.

David took this as Jack somehow regretted their encounter, and was surprised to find that it kind of hurt. But watching the way the ex-Time Agent had so quickly moved on once he got what he wanted it was clear that it had been a one-time thing. If Jack saw it as no big deal, then it wasn't, right?

Back in the TARDIS that evening The Master, arms brimming with items purchased in the market place, declared he was going to make a dinner that would make anything they had eaten before or afterwards seem like dog food. David fervently hoped that the Awghian peas would not be the main attraction as it took several tooth brushing sessions and gargling with strong antiseptics to finally get the taste out of his mouth.

The Doctor was occupied with unpacking the medical supplies he had purchased, and Jack was busy trying on the myriad of clothes he had picked up. David had picked up some jewellery for his sister and a book on the local wildlife so he had less to deal with once they got back.  
Figuring he might want to keep an eye on things lest the dreaded peas get used in everything The Master was cooking David wandered down to the kitchen.

As he came around the doorway to the cooking area he saw Jack holding The Master's face in his hands and giving him a long hard kiss. Remembering how awkward he felt being watched in an intimate moment he backed out of the room quietly, surprised to find his heart was pounding.

Calming down he came to the realisation that he had been a slight distraction for Jack, someone to seduce when the Time Lords were busy. Nothing more, nothing less. Just as well, he consoled himself, that all this came to light now before things went too far.

As Jack's tongue plundered The Master's mouth, putting everything he had into their kiss, his hands slowly drifted southwards, until he was able to give his ass a gentle squeeze.

"All right," the Time Lord slapped Jack's arm, "the wandering hands thing isn't doing it for me. My butt is not a ball of dough, it does not require kneading!"

"That was supposed to be sexy!" Jack protested.

"Sorry," The Master pulled out of Jack's grip, "that was about as pleasurable as getting a root canal with no anaesthesia done with a rusty spoon, you haven't changed my mind."

Jack shook his head, "I've never had any complaints before!"

"Then they've been lying to you to save your precious ego," The Master scoffed, "I said give me your best kiss, not please slobber all over me like a teething bryroth cub."

With that the Time Lord turned back to the pots on the stove, completely ignoring the still incredulous and a bit ego stung ex-Time Agent.


	13. Chapter 13

Luckily the Awghian peas were off in a dish by themselves, David sighed with relief as The Master brought dish after dish to the table. There was a large roasted avian of some variety as the main course. It was about the size of a goose but seemed to have four wings and ten legs. The only thing David recognised, aside from the dreaded peas, was a bowl of sliced courgettes covered in what appeared to be tomatoes.

After The Master poured some bright yellow liquid over ice into large tumbler glasses and passed them out he took his seat he announced that everyone could dig in.

As the plates were passed everyone took heaping servings but remembering his experience with the Awghian peas David took only a small amount of everything hoping that he wouldn't repeat the urge to retch.

The yellow liquid, he guessed, was some sort of fruit juice. It tasted like peaches, melons and a hint of lime and was very refreshing. David quickly polished off the first glass while giving the food on his plate small experimental bites. The Master reached across the table and refilled his glass while he was taking his first taste of the roasted bird.

He was about done with the second glass when he noticed that everything suddenly was very blurry around the edges, "whoa," he spoke aloud as the table seemed to tilt.

The Doctor was the first to notice, "are you all right?" he asked leaning forward.

"What is this?" David held up the glass sniffing it.

"That is Saurian brandy," The Doctor replied, "it's pretty potent stuff; I'd go easy on it."

"Now you tell me," David replied, his tongue feeling a bit too thick for his mouth.

"Just eat some more and you'll be fine," The Master beamed at him.

One look at Jack who was only half sitting up and holding on to his chair with one hand The Doctor realised that the brandy was also hitting the ex-Time Agent pretty hard. David pushed his plate away and tried to stand up, only to find his legs were not working in their normal manner. He sat back down with a thump.

"Maybe you two should switch to water," The Doctor advised, as Jack poured more brandy into his glass, swigging half of it in one gulp.

David nodded, an action that made his head swim, as he reached for the water pitcher missing it twice before connecting and sloshed water into his mostly empty glass.

The rest of the meal was a blur, and when David woke hours later to his head feeling like someone was tap dancing on his brain wearing golf cleats to find he was tucked up in his own bed he was a bit surprised. How had he gotten there? He wondered as he got to his feet and searched the room and the bathroom for aspirin.

Finding nothing to help calm the throbbing headache David decided to find the med bay and see what he could come up with there. Rubbing his dry and most likely blood shot eyes; he left his room in search of relief.

Knowing the TARDIS would guide him, he set off in a random direction, where the med bay had last been seen, given the way she constantly changed her rooms around, it was hard to say where it was now.

David passed one of the many sitting rooms and was just about to turn left down the corridor when he saw a light shining from a doorway further down the hallway. He walked towards the room thinking that the TARDIS was being helpful and pointing out where he needed to go by illuminating a room in the soft darkness that was her normal night time mode.

This room was definitely not the med bay. The walls were ringed with exercise equipment with a small track running in a circle around it; up against the wall closest to the door was a balance beam and uneven bars.

As David was checking out the equipment from the doorway he heard the sound of movement to his right. There on one of the exercise mats, he saw Jack and The Doctor locked in a lover's embrace. This time Jack was on the bottom, legs wrapped around the thin hips of the Time Lord, his nails digging fresh trails in the other's back each time he was thrust into. Going by the multitude of red raised welts on The Doctor's shoulders and ribs this session had been in progress for a while.

Jack's head was thrown back and he made a sound that could be taken as pain or intense pleasure through clenched teeth. When the ex-Time Agent let out a loud screaming moan David's feet finally unlocked and he was able to continue his journey in search of hang over relief.

As he made his way down the corridor, the images kept flashing before his eyes, almost taking his breath away. He stopped and leaned against the wall, his knees suddenly weak. Taking a few gulping breaths he regained his composure and finally found the med bay.

Once inside the impressive facility finding aspirin was like trying to locate Atlantis on a map. Impossible. There were cupboards and drawers full of pills, potions, powders and pre-loaded hypodermics but nothing was labelled. Given The Doctor's impressive memory he probably knew what everything was, but it was completely hopeless to guess.

David accumulated four bottles of things that resembled aspirin and pulled one pill of each out to set in front of him. The sniff test did no good because none of them smelt of anything. He felt the pill that was the closest to what aspirin looked like and was about to taste a scraping when a drawer next to him popped open. He looked down to see a bottle, clearly labelled, looking straight from Tesco's, declaring it to be aspirin.

Wondering what he had been about to take, he reached into the drawer pulled out the bottle and put it in his pocket. After putting away his earlier finds, he turned out the lights out and headed back to his bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

When Jack was able to breathe again he traced the already disappearing scratches on The Doctor's back. He would not normally allow himself to mark a lover that much but he knew that the Time Lord's rapid healing ability and the fact that he liked the sensation of Jack's nails raking his skin, gave him freedom to do so.

The Doctor was lying on his stomach eyes only half open, with his chin propped up on his hands, his brow furrowed. This made Jack a bit uneasy, he wasn't sure the frown was a good sign. Rather than drive himself mad he lightly kissed the other man on the temple, "what are you thinking?" he asked keeping his tone light.

"Many things," the Time Lord replied rolling onto his side to face Jack directly, "I was trying to recall where I left my favourite tea cup, I think I had it in the media room last and I'm sure it had remnant of tea still in it, so it's probably gone mouldy."

"And?" Jack asked with a smile of amusement.

"Where I'd like to go next..." The Doctor breathed, and then went silent.

"That's it?" Jack prompted.

"No, that's not it," the Time Lord sat up, "I'm also curious as to your motivation with all this attention lately. If you're trying to woo me, I assure you that's not necessary. If you're trying to get on my good side, you must know you're already firmly there. Or is it because you are using me as a surrogate for what you really want, more accurately who you want?"

Jack sat up as well, "are you jealous?"

"Hardly," The Doctor laughed, "but it does seem a bit unrelenting of late and it is just not your usual pattern."

The ex-Time Agent laid back down staring up at the ceiling for a bit before replying, "I thought you were angry with me about David. I didn't want you to send me home."

"Why would I be angry?"

"You said I was causing trouble, and that if I didn't stop..." Jack confessed.

"That's not what I meant, if I did say that," The Doctor sighed, "it's just sometimes you are so focused on the prize that you don't see the signs."

Jack thought about that for a moment, then beamed up at the large dark eyes gazing down at him, "you think I have a chance then?"

"That's anybody's guess," came the reply, "just take it easy, scale back that mega-watt charm and treat him like a real person not a conquest and you may get what you want."

Jack pulled The Doctor down next to him and gave him a deep kiss, "as long as you get yours you're OK with this?" he grinned as he stretched out on top of him.

"I think there's plenty of you to go around," the Time Lord laughed.

Aligning himself, Jack slid inside with one thrust taking The Doctor's breath away momentarily, "I'm an equal opportunity kind of guy," the ex-Time Agent grinned as the Time Lord's legs locked around his.

\--------

Shaking out two of the aspirins and swallowing them with the glass of water at his bedside David climbed under the covers and closed his eyes. As laid back he hoped they would stop the gnawing sensation at the back of his head, and soon!

As soon as the tablets started to work David drifted off to sleep. Almost instantly he started to dream, and such odd dreams! The first one he was back home and no matter what door he tried to open they were all locked, effectively trapping him inside.

That quickly switched to being back in the TARDIS' gym, observing from the doorway Jack and The Doctor making love. Unlike what he had accidentally witnessed the last time Jack was on top. It was so realistic he could hear the sounds the lovers made, feel the heat of their passion and smell the scent of their sweat.

He wanted to leave the dream lovers alone, but couldn't. Instead his feet seemingly on their own, against his will, propelled him forward. As he grew ever closer he tried to rouse himself, he was screaming in his head to stop, not go any further but couldn't halt the forward movement.

"Wake up!" he shouted in his mind in desperation as he got close enough to reach out and touch Jack's shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack had just gone still when he felt a hand on his shoulder; it wasn’t The Doctor’s as his thin fingers were still digging into his hips. Remembering The Master’s untimely appearance from before he half expected to look up and see those polished shoes right in his face. Instead he saw bare feet. Not picturing The Master in anything other than his rather formal attire it was apparent these feet belonged to someone else.

Jack rolled off of The Doctor disengaging himself from the Time Lord’s embrace and onto his back. Looking up he saw David looking down at them. The actor’s expression was hard to read, he seemed to be just staring at them.

Smiling, figuring this was the opportunity he had waited so long for, Jack reached up to take David’s hand and invite him to join them. Something seemed a bit off but the ex-Time Agent was so focused on finally getting what he wanted he pushed the little niggling voice in his head down to a mere whisper.

The Doctor sat up as Jack laid David down next to him, “Jack, hang on a sec…” he started.

Jack was busy unbuttoning the actor’s pyjama top, "no I'm not waiting for a lecture on patience, strike while the iron's hot!"

"It's not that, I just think you should..." The Doctor tried again.

Jack had gotten the shirt halfway open and was kissing the flesh that each button's opening revealed, "aw c’mon Doc, you said you weren’t jealous!” he whined.

“I’m not!” the Time Lord protested, “but even you must notice something’s wrong here.”

“Too many damn buttons!” Jack grumbled.

“No, look at his eyes,” The Doctor prompted.

“It’s not his eyes I’m interested in, besides I just gazed into yours and since they’re almost exactly the same…”

“Mine do not have glowing yellow pupils,” the Time Lord pointed out.

This made Jack stop his efforts and glance into David’s eyes, “damn it!” he breathed, “what the hell is going on?”

“Obviously some sort of sleep walking is involved here,” The Doctor quickly dressed, “and that glow is very familiar.”

Jack groaned as he flopped down on his back, finally giving up on undressing David, “I knew this was too good to be true.”

“Help me get him back to his bed.”

The word “bed” made Jack groan even louder, “guess that’s as close as I’ll ever be to bedding him, so why the hell not?” he got to his feet, not bothering with his clothing and took David’s other arm and helped the Time Lord pilot him back to his room.

Once they got there, The Doctor tucked David into bed. As he sat on the edge of the mattress he saw the bottle of what appeared to be aspirin. He opened it and sniffed the contents, “where did you get these?” he asked of the now completely asleep actor.

“What are they?” Jack asked sitting down next to the Time Lord.

“The bottle is mismarked, these aren’t aspirins,” came the reply, “they’re Iarad in origin. They’re used to make a host body ready for occupation. The Iarad are non-corporeal beings and to manifest themselves into the physical world they need to drug their host into submission before taking over.”

“The Master?” Jack offered.

“No, that’s too subtle for him, he prefers his opponents ready and able to fight him to show his, err complete mastery over them, thus the name.”

“You said the yellow light looked familiar?”

The Doctor turned the bottle over in his hand thoughtfully, “it’s the same glow...” he started then stopped, “oh…no…” then he went quiet.

After what seemed like ages he continued, “she was only doing what she thought was best.”

“Who?” Jack couldn’t keep quiet any longer.

“She doesn’t understand the whole concept of inhibitions,” The Doctor sighed, “I will have to have a talk with her.”

“Who?” Jack almost shouted.

“The TARDIS,” the Time Lord shook his head, “she wants everyone to be happy, she felt his conflict and decided that he needed to come to you and get over his inhibitions. So somehow she put these pills into his possession and with all that brandy he had at dinner, he probably thought these were aspirins.”

“So she slipped him a mickey and possessed him?”

“I doubt she would think of it in that way, but yes, essentially,” The Doctor sighed.

“Hopefully they got rid of the headache too,” Jack smirked, “your time capsule is one interfering little wench at times.”

“Now you’ve done it. I’d watch your step for the next few days; she doesn’t take kindly to insults!” The Doctor clicked his tongue, “come on, let’s leave him alone, I’m sure he’ll be fine in the morning.”

With that the two men rose and turned off the lights.


	16. Chapter 16

After retrieving his clothes Jack doubled back. He had never been possessed by the TARDIS so he had no idea what the lingering effects would be. Despite The Doctor's pronouncement that David would be fine, he decided to check on him.

The bedroom was still dark and the actor hadn't shifted from the spot where they had set him down, still lying on his back covered to his chest with the duvet. Jack thought he looked about twelve in the large bed, hair a bit mussed from sleep.

"Speaking of sleep," Jack yawned. The Doctor could make love all night and still be his normal manic self without it, but Jack needed to rest if he was going to be in top form. The idea of going back to his room alone was about as appealing as kissing The Master again, so he stretched out next to David, on top of the covers and closed his eyes.

He awoke sometime later to find he had somehow scooted under the duvet and was now holding David in his arms. Jack smiled and pulled him in a bit tighter, this caused the still sleeping man to shift a bit but he didn't wake.

Jack meant to keep it strictly above board but his good intentions soon started to slink away as he allowed himself a soft kiss to the back of David's neck. Then freeing one hand he slid the collar of the pyjama top away from David's shoulder and kissed the sensitive skin there.

When that action was met with no resistance Jack slipped one hand underneath the pyjama top and encircled the actor's thin waist before sliding up to his chest. Trying to keep himself under control wasn't working, he was so close to the object of his desire, the other's warm back pressed into his chest and groin...this is wrong! He stopped himself, even though his cock was now rock hard and his breath was rasping in his throat.

Trying to get comfortable again as his jeans were growing far too tight Jack shifted a bit, and mostly on accident bumped his trouser clad erection against the small of David's back.

"I hope that is not what I think it is," came a voice from the dark.

"You're awake?" Jack gasped.

"I am now," David grumbled untangling himself from the ex-Time Agent's embrace.

"I can explain," Jack stammered.

"I'm sure," the actor laughed, "let's start with what are you doing here and work our way forward?"

Jack rolled over on his back, "first, let me say I'm sorry. I have been being a complete ass when it comes to how I've handled my dealings with you. I'm not used to having to work at getting who I want and don't deal well with taking no for an answer."

"But you're OK with molesting me in my sleep?"

"No, that was wrong too," Jack admitted, "I had the best of intentions but just being near you makes me crazy!"

When that got no response Jack came to the conclusion it was best to just leave. He had already made a fool of himself and didn't wish to compound it. He pulled back the covers and started to get out of the bed. He was about to stand up when he felt a hand on his arm.

"If you promise to behave, you can stay."

Jack grinned, "I always behave, sometimes I just behave badly!" with that he got back into the bed, "admit it, you are just a bit intrigued by me."

That comment got a snort by way of reply. Then as Jack nestled in closer David sighed, "maybe just a bit."

"I knew it!" Jack chortled.

"If you don't shut up and let me get back to sleep I will change my mind," David tried to sound gruff but didn't really pull it off as Jack slipped his arms around him hugging him in tight.

"I can wait," Jack whispered in his ear, letting his warm breath tickled the other man's neck, "you'll be mine soon enough."

David shuddered at that, but was it from fear? or desire? he pondered as he desperately tried to get back to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

A few hours later The Doctor paid a visit, even though he had sounded casual to Jack he was, of course, concerned. He had a little chat with the TARDIS about her actions and couldn't quite get her to see that what she had done was wrong in any way, and left it at asking her, nicely, to not do that again.

He opened the door to David's room quietly, and a soft orange light filled the room. He stopped still when he saw Jack spooning up against the actor both apparently dead to the world. Not wanting to disturb them he turned around and shut the door again, hoping that Jack would heed his advice and take things slowly.

The Doctor wondered if Jack had discovered the side effect of the Iarad's mind control pills was the fact that they made the taker very susceptible to suggestion, but given the fact that they both appeared to be asleep, he guessed he hadn't, which was probably just as well really.

As he turned around he bumped straight into The Master, with a yelp of surprise, "what are you doing? You almost gave me a hearts attack!"

"At least I'm not a peeping Tom," The Master snorted, "why don't you just install a video camera in there and have done with it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," The Doctor replied, "I was just checking in on David, he had a medical mix up, and took what I'm assuming he thought were aspirins..."

"You really should get a better cataloguing system," his fellow Time Lord replied, "when I think of how scatter brained you are, and how many times you've managed to thwart me, I am amazed, and just a bit disgusted."

"Be that as it may," The Doctor waved dismissively, "what are you doing prowling around this time of night?"

"Taking exercise," The Master replied, "I was going to use the gym but it was occupied earlier, you know you both have bedrooms, have you ever considered taking your activities to one of them?"

The Doctor smiled, "now who's a peeping Tom?"

This made The Master colour a bit, "I don't know why I even bother trying to talk to you," he snapped, "you are the most infuriating being I've ever met!" With that he spun on heel and stomped off down the corridor.

Grinning as he watched the retreating form The Doctor decided that what he needed was a good cup of tea and some music and headed off in search of both.

\-----

Jack had heard the door open and raising his eye lids to watch through his lashes he saw The Doctor enter the room, he briefly entertained the idea of asking him to join them, perhaps winding up in a threesome of mind blowing proportions. As tempting as that image was, and it was very, very tempting, he remembered the Time Lord's advice, and so he remained playing possum until the door shut again.

Wondering if the man softly breathing in his arms was so tempting because he was just damn attractive or forbidden fruit, as it were, or because he was an almost exact replica of The Doctor? Not given to thinking or analysing his motivations Jack tried to push those questions out of his mind. Wanting to go with his normal attitude of doing whatever felt good!

"It's too late in the night," he sighed inwardly, "for introspection!" then closing his eyes he pulled the sleeping actor in for a tighter embrace taking a deep breath of his intoxicating scent and gritting his teeth from the effort of holding back the urge to rip off the thin fabric separating their bodies.

Willing his arousal down he shifted a bit and hoped sleep would reclaim him.


	18. Chapter 18

t seemed like only moments later when Jack opened his eyes to the TARDIS' replication of daylight pouring in through the bedroom window. At first he had a hard time remembering where he was until he looked over to see David sitting up in bed next to him, regarding him with his large dark eyes.

"I thought I dreamt this," the actor admitted, "how did I ever allow myself to get talked into letting you into my bed?"

Jack grinned, "it was strictly above board! I didn't ravish you in your sleep if that's what you are worried about."

"Do you always sleep fully clothed?"

"Not normally, no," Jack admitted sitting up, "but I didn't think you'd appreciate my normal bed attire as much as I do."

Noting that the frown on the other's face hadn't diminished yet, Jack tried to reassure him, "nothing happened, I swear."

"It's not that, it's just I remember taking some aspirin for the hangover, then I dreamt about umm...seeing you and The Doctor..." David spoke slowly, "but it felt so real."

Weighing how much to tell the actor Jack offered a somewhat edited explanation, "you were sleep walking."

"I don't do that, usually..."

"When you're ready ask The Doctor, he can explain it better but what you took wasn't aspirin, it was a mind control drug, it was mislabelled," Jack explained, "and you did walk in on us."

"Sorry about that," David apologised, "I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"Time Lords can go all night and day, so it wasn't like we couldn't have picked up later even if you did. I tell you what the first time we 'made out' I was exhausted, that binary vascular system is an amazing thing but it sure can wear you out!" Jack smiled fondly, "after about the twelfth hour I had to pack it in. I couldn't walk straight for days..."

Then realising he was babbling he clamped his jaw shut, "anyway, the point is I was worried about you."

"Thanks," David stretched and reached for the bed side clock, "it's only 5am on Earth but I can't get back to sleep."

Jack leaned in close, "kiss me," he breathed.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Jack smiled cheekily, "kiss me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you want to, I can tell," Jack scooted even closer, his lips brushing David's as he spoke.

"I think you should leave," David breathed but didn't move away.

"One kiss, it's not like I'm asking you to do a strip tease..." Jack insisted. He was about to say more but was cut off by his mouth suddenly covered by warm lips. When his own lips were parted by an insistent tongue, hot and probing Jack slid his fingers into the other man's hair holding him tight. The part of him still capable of rational thought wanted to whoop with joy as hands grasped his shoulders holding on to him in case he tried to pull away.

When he felt himself being gently but firmly pushed back against the bed, the kiss growing more ardent Jack smiled around the crushing lips, and spread his legs to allow maximum contact as David laid down on top of him.

It was hard not to escalate things as his hardness met his partner's leg but Jack determined that if he was going to get what he so desperately wanted he would have to let David set the pace. He did allow his hands to wander lower, cupping the actor's firm backside. Which provoked a delighted gasp from the mouth still locked to his.

Please, Jack pleaded silently, please let this happen!


	19. Chapter 19

As the kisses grew more ardent Jack had a hard time remaining passive, he resisted the urge to take control, knowing that this was a potentially fragile situation. One wrong move and he could bring this to a grinding halt. Speaking grinding, he chuckled softly as he slid his growing erection along David's hip. He winced a bit forgetting that like his nearly identical Time Lord lover this man had almost no spare flesh there and the bone was a bit sharp.

The noise he made at this, a sort of gulping whimper made the man on top of him go completely still, "are you all right?" came the breathless inquiry, as he propped himself up on his elbows to get a good look at Jack.

Jack mustered a smile, "sorry I keep forgetting how damn skinny you are!" he laughed, then before David could reply he laced one of his hands into the soft hair at the nape of his neck stroking it in time with the one he had inserted between their bodies, fingers teasing the firm bulge he found there.

"Maybe we should stop," David gasped as Jack's fingers grasped his length.

"Why would we do that?" Jack's smiled widened, then he lifted his head from the pillows and took the other man's mouth in a kiss that would probably melt the polar ice caps. Hoping to get the passion back instead of the worry he had seen in those dark eyes.

Risking it, Jack slid his hands to the buttons on David's pyjama top, undoing the first one and then waiting, expecting to be stopped, but hoping and praying to whatever gods were listening that he wouldn't be. Then the second button....did he feel the body pressed so sweetly against his tense up? He held his breath for a moment. On to the third, still waiting to meet resistance, but finding none he undid the fourth and final button. Jack tore at his own shirt, wishing he hadn't worn a tshirt because to take it off he had to remove both his hands from his lover's bare chest.

With trembling fingers, feeling like an overheated virgin Jack had a hard time removing the shirt, and considered ripping it, Incredible Hulk style. He wriggled and twisted but only managed to get one arm out and the rest of the shirt bunched up under his chin. Half choking him as he struggled to get it off. After a few minutes he realised he was being stared at, with great amusement.

"Having trouble?" David smiled down at him.

"You could help," Jack grumbled slightly, "this isn't easy to do in this position!"

Rocking back a bit David allowed Jack to half sit up and remove the shirt, watching the ex-Time Agent with a smirk. Jack sank back with a grunt, "what's so funny?"

"I had imagined you'd be a bit less jittery than this, what with all your experience," came the reply.

Jack thought about that, why was he feeling so nervous? This wasn't his first time after all, far from it in fact, "it's all down to anticipation, you've kept me waiting for so long..." he smiled winningly.

"So if I just stopped now?" David teased.

"I'd explode and you'd have to explain to The Doctor what happened and I'm sure he'd make you clean up the mess," Jack laughed. Then he grew serious, "but you aren't going to...stop I mean? Are you?"

Instead of answering straight away David stretched on him once again holding himself up on his elbows and ran one hand through Jack's thick hair, "we'll see," he chuckled, then bent down to take another deep kiss.

It was Jack's turn to pull back a bit, "I'll make you not want to, I promise you that," he spoke with a self assured smile. Then he leaned forward slid his hands, nails lightly raking David's ribs as he locked his feet around the other man's thin ankles, and thrust his tongue deep into his mouth.

This slow and steady build up was not Jack's normal preferred style of making out. He was slicked with sweat already and they were both still half clothed. He felt like every nerve was on fire, each touch, each kiss only turning the flames up and he was going to become a pile of ashes any moment.

When a tentative hand touched his still clad erection he bucked so hard he almost knocked David off of the bed, and sent him with a thump to come to rest teetering on the edge of the mattress. Jack started to apologise but looking up at the actor found that he was being smiled at, a crooked smile that held both amusement and desire, "too much?" he laughed.

"If I don't get out of these jeans now I'm going to rip right through them," Jack gestured at this area of his zip, then with a practised movement slipped off the jeans and socks.

Now that he was completely naked the small hint of fear and uncertainty that had been in David's eyes earlier crept back. Jack knew this was a critical point, so he stretched back out on the bed making no movement to touch the actor until he was ready to proceed. David didn't move from his position at the side of the bed, it was obvious that there was a whole lot going on behind those large dark eyes but he was locked in place seemingly unable to decide.

Jack touched him lightly on the shoulder, "if it helps think of me as your girlfriend. Use the same moves, it'll work believe me!"

"My girlfriend doesn't have," David gestured at Jack's full and proud erection, "one of those."

This made Jack chuckle deep in his throat, and reach out to stroke the actor's groin lightly, "but you do, and the theory's pretty much the same."

Still no movement. Jack decided to play his hand and pulled the not-quite-resisting man towards him, kissing him lightly, "you know you want to, and lord knows I want you to, where's the harm?"

Those words were met with half shrug and a sigh, then David resumed his position on top of Jack tensing up just once as Jack's arousal bumped him in the stomach but relaxing almost immediately. Jack smiled around the tongue in his mouth, he was winning!

Feeling bolder Jack insinuated a hand between their two bodies and undid the string of David's pyjama bottoms loosening the waist band and slipping a hand inside. As his fingers traced a path from the actor's firm backside to the front a soft gasp came from the other man's lips. Jack tugged at the material until it was now about to the knees and redoubled his efforts to raise David into a fever pitch.

It was working! Jack cried triumphantly in his mind, then wetting his hand with his own saliva he lubricated the throbbing heat pressed up against him, and then gently guided it to his opening. Then with a firm grasp of David's hips he pulled the actor close as he raised his knees, and felt the tip of the rock hard cock enter him.

Jack held his breath knowing that this could go either way now, would he pull out? After what seemed like an eternity his question and prayers were answered as the warm hardness gently pushed in further filling him completely.

As he pulled back slowly and then pushed back in David closed his eyes, but Jack didn't. He wanted to see every nuance on the actor's face, to be sure that there was nothing to stop this now.

After a few thrusts David bent down to take Jack's mouth in a kiss, his tongue moving in the same rhythm. Jack wrapped his arms and legs around the actor's thin frame moaning around the tongue as the slow and steady pace made him writhe from the need to find release.

Forgetting himself for a moment, his mind clearly not thinking right Jack dug his nails into the flesh of David's back, causing the actor to jerk and make a quiet yelping sound. He stopped immediately and just clung on instead.

Jack felt his mind was going to be completely blown if he didn't come soon, and said so aloud. At that David shifted so he was leaning on one arm only, and reached between their entwined bodies to softly stroke Jack in time with his ever increasing thrusts.

Howling as he came, arching and lifting them both off the mattress Jack shook with release. He bucked into David at last and helped bring him to climax moment later. Then rolling them both over onto their sides, still joined Jack took a moment to just run his hands over the slightly panting man in his arms.

"That was amazing," he smiled, "thank you." Feeling drowsy and completely spent, he barely noticed when he was pulled out of and taken into the thin but strong arms of his new lover, and held tightly.


	20. Chapter 20

Jack woke sometime later completely alone. He recalled the events of earlier that morning with a smile, even though he was somewhat disappointed to be on his own now. Taking a moment to wash up he threw on his clothes and make his way to the lower levels of the TARDIS.

The Master was the only one around when he reached the kitchen. He glared at Jack taking in his rumpled clothes and hastily wetted down hair, with a snort. But said nothing as Jack reached for the pot of coffee.

Jack sniffed the pot suspiciously, "who made this?"

The Time Lord smiled, a look that didn't quite meet his eyes, "I have no idea, I can only vouch for the tea, but since you seem to like variety, go for it."

Guessing by the way the liquid inside seemed to have its own gravitational mass, Jack guessed The Doctor had. Speaking of...."where's The Doctor?" he asked pouring the vicious looking cupful down the sink.

"Playing Agony Aunt no doubt," The Master shrugged, and without another word left the ex-Time Agent alone.

\------

The Doctor was not handing out advice at the moment. But he was being handed something, tools mostly. He was almost completely under the decking that ran along the edges of the console only the very top of his head was visible. Perched on the edge of the opening David was playing guess-what-tool-The Doctor-needs, with limited success. It didn't help that the Time Lord was getting so frustrated the he seemed to forget how to speak English.

David was glad of the distraction even when The Doctor spat out what he could only assume were Gallifreyan swear words when handed the wrong tool. Finally the sound of a trainer clad foot connecting with something metal rang out and the purr of machinery emanated from the hole.

"Did you just kick that?" David called down.

"Yes!" came the pained reply.

"Did it hurt?"

"Very much, thanks for asking," The Doctor's face came into view, a grimace set in his normally jovial features. Bending down he picked up a rag to wipe his greasy hands on, "what's on your mind?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?" David replied.

"Either you're massively enamoured of that spanner," the other man gestured with the increasingly filthy rag at the tool clutched tightly in the actor's hand, "or you are a bit preoccupied."

David opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Jack bounding into the room, "good morning everybody!" he called out with a grin.

The Doctor couldn't help but notice the slight wince on the actor's face when Jack strode into the room. He made a mental note of it and filed it away as the ex-Time Agent peered down at him, "what you doing Doc?"

"Waiting for you to move out of the way so I can climb up," The Doctor laughed, "I've fixed, well should say I hope it's fixed. Anyway I think I fixed the osmosis damper!'

"Great," Jack nodded clearly not having the first clue what that meant. Straightening up he turned to say something to David only to find he was no longer there, "didn't mean to scare him off...." he murmured

"I'm guessing things escalated after I left you last night?" The Doctor hauled himself up and slide the grating back over the hole.

"Yeah, it was amazing. You were right, patience does pay off! Not as good as you of course but pretty damn good," Jack smiled.

"Did you suggest it first or was it of his own idea?"

Jack's smile slipped a notch, "I don't remember, why is that important?"

The Doctor picked a piece of imaginary lint from his sleeve, completely ignoring the much more real smudge on the front of his shirt, "one of the side effects of the Iarad mind control pills or perhaps it's more the primary effect, is that the taker is very susceptible to suggestion. If you took them and I told you to go jump in the lake or something like that you would."

Jack seemed to take all that in as his grin completely faded, "shit!" he slapped his hand on his forehead, "I don't suppose there's a flower shop on board?"

David was in the kitchen making a less lethal pot of coffee when Jack approached. He could tell by the look on the ex-Time Agent's face that something was wrong. He quickly replayed the events from earlier that morning in his head, had he gone too fast? not fast enough? Or was Jack now going to give him the brush off now that he had gotten what he wanted?

He covered his attack of insecurity by taking his time rinsing out the pot and adding the grounds into the coffee maker's basket with exaggerated care.

Jack seemed unwilling to interrupt him, probably because he had tried a cup of The Doctor's brew earlier David smiled to himself. Coffee first, then bad news, maybe the caffeine would cushion the blow.

As soon as the coffee was done David poured a mug for himself and one for Jack and leaned against the counter, bracing himself, "is something on your mind?" he asked over the rim of his cup.

"It seems I owe you an apology..." Jack started, then quickly took a drink from his mug.

"For what?"

"Those pills you took, made you susceptible to suggestion and as you know I can be very suggestive," Jack stumbled out, "so in effect I took advantage of that, unknowingly and that's why you um, I mean we, well you know."

"You think that's why?" David asked voice soft.

Jack should have realised he was treading on dangerous ground. Both The Doctor and his near copy in human form were alike that when their voice dropped in volume it should be taken as seriously the rattle of a poisonous snake, it was a warning sign.

"Obviously," Jack laughed, "I mean why would you all of a sudden otherwise? Really you had no chance to resist so if you want to pretend it never happened I'm OK with that, cos there wasn't free will involved you see? So let's just blame it on the pills."

"In effect you're saying I had to be out of my mind to want to have sex with you?"

There was that slow deliberate manner of speaking again. This time Jack caught on, he had messed up, misunderstood the other man's anger and/or hurt at his words. He put the mug down and stepped forward, "that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?" David asked casually, even though it was obvious by the death grip he had on the mug he was very tense.

"Can we start again?" Jack pleaded, his heart sinking to his knees, "pretend I never said all that?"

"You seem to want to pretend none of this happened pretty desperately," David countered, "I'm sorry it was such a disappointment."

Before Jack could get another word out David pushed past him, making hasty exit, "I really need to learn when to shut up," he sighed, as he watched the actor leave the room, "I'm an idiot."

Jack gulped the last of his coffee down and ran after David only to almost run over The Master who was blocking his exit, "I have a reputation for causing discord and chaos but I have to hand it to you, in the short time you've been onboard you've managed to set the whole dynamic on its head. Perhaps I should try your methods instead, disharmony and division one bed at a time," the Time Lord smirked, "bravo!"

Jack tried to step past him but The Master moved the same way continuing to thwart him, "you really must tell me your secrets, we'd make a great team. Love them and leave them with a hint of divide and conquer. Brilliant!"

Losing the last of his cool, the ex-Time Agent grabbed the Time Lord by the shoulders shoving him out of the way. The laughter that followed him down the corridor both bit him to the quick and strengthened his resolve. He had to find David and make things right!


	21. Chapter 21

Jack was convinced he was going in circles; he would set out in one direction and wind up in the console room, go in the opposite direction and still he wound up in the console room! Remembering The Doctor’s warning about upsetting the TARDIS he finally caught on that she was giving him a hard time.

The Doctor was just sitting, feet propped up on the console, sipping a cup of tea when Jack passed for the ninth time, his dark eyes following the ex-Time Agent with amusement.

“Your capsule hates me,” Jack sighed dramatically plopping down on the jump seat next to the Time Lord.

“I wouldn’t say that,” The Doctor laughed, “but she is toying with you.”

“All because I called her meddlesome?”

“That would more likely get you a foot stool placed in a dark room where no foot stool existed previously,” The Doctor set the cup down on a ledge, “no, I’d say this time she’s protecting someone.”

“David,” Jack nodded, “I really messed up.”

“If he doesn’t want to be found, and she does seem to really like him, then she will obey his wishes. I’d suggest you let her know you’re sorry and want to make amends,” he gestured at the walls, “maybe she’ll cut you some slack.”

“I’m not apologising to a ship,” Jack snorted.

“Up to you. You may wish to change into some more comfortable running gear. She’s got an infinite number of internal configurations, and will use as many as it takes to get you to give up if she doesn’t like what you’re doing,” The Doctor rose, patting Jack on the shoulder, “I’d pack something to eat and some water, this could take a while, good luck!”

If Jack was given to feeling sorry for himself he would have by the second hour of playing hide and seek. At least the TARDIS changed it up a bit, and instead of all roads leading to the console room he kept hitting a locker room that looked to be untouched since sometime in the early 20th Century, given the style of work out gear hanging from hooks lining one wall.

“OK, you win!” he called out to the air, as he threw himself down on one of the long wooden benches with a grunt, “I am sorry! I’m sorry I called you names, I’m sorry I hurt your feelings. You do have feelings don’t you? Well if you do I’m sorry for that. And I want to find David and tell him I’m sorry for thinking only of myself and not having the sense to shut my damn mouth. Now can you please knock it off? I’m getting too old to run a marathon!”

Did the lights dim momentarily? He wondered as he got back to his feet, or was he dizzy from exertion?

Choosing to believe it was the TARDIS accepting his apology Jack opened the door and peeked out. Instead of yet another door or hallway leading back to the same locker room he found himself outside a sitting room. This one didn’t have a large fireplace like The Doctor’s favourite one instead it had high windows set in one wall with a different scene of a variety of country sides playing on them. Crossing to one of the windows Jack saw a fairly impressive replica of a typical Earth, possibly English, pastoral scene complete with sheep.

Wondering why the TARDIS led him here he scanned the room; he was the only person in it. But at least it had a lot more comfortable chairs than the hard benches of the locker room. He parked himself on one of them to collect his thoughts before continuing on.

A little while later Jack rose to leave opened the door, not really looking where he was going and collided with someone running them over. He glanced down to see David sitting on the floor with a surprised expression, “there you are! I’ve been looking for you!”

“And you found me,” David exhaled.

Jack held out a hand to help him up, “sorry.”

“You really should look where you’re going.”

“No I mean, I’m sorry, for being such an idiot earlier,” the ex-Time Agent grinned sheepishly, “I sometimes think my mouth needs a rewind button or a filter on it. Forgive me?”

It was hard to maintain a straight face at Jack’s naughty school boy look, despite himself David 

found himself smiling back, “forgiven,” he shook his head, “but I have to admit that was the worst ‘morning after’ conversation I’ve ever had.”

David could almost see the light bulb go off over Jack’s head, “wait…” he hummed thoughtfully, “you said earlier that it wasn’t because of the pills? You made out with me of your own free will?”

“You can be incredibly dense, but you do eventually catch on,” David laughed.

“Any chance of that happening again?” Jack leaned it with a cat-who-ate-the-canary grin.

“Is that all you ever think about?”

“Not the only thing,” the ex-Time Agent chuckled, “but the question stands.”

“Not telling,” David teased back.

“I wish this dump had a flower shop, I would send you a dozen roses,” Jack smiled, then he smacked his hand on his forehead, “damn!”

“What?” David asked, frowning slightly.

“I’m in for a foot stooling, aren’t I?” the other man groaned staring at the walls in horror.

\--------

“Doesn’t it bother you that since Captain Hormone came onboard the TARDIS is nothing but an interdimensional bordello?” The Master asked.

“Bordello would mean someone is charging money, and I think it’s all being done for free,” The Doctor smiled at his fellow Time Lord.

“You know what I mean,” came the irritated reply, “should you be off saving worlds and defending the helpless instead of running a breeding farm for humans?”

“For breeding you’d need a male and a female, they’re both male,” The Doctor corrected, “and as for the rest of that, currently everything is quiet in the universe. So why not take time to do things that bring pleasure in this rare bit of peace?”

“You can’t honestly tell me you don’t notice the chaos that walking gonad has caused?” The Master shot back.

“Lovely image,” the thin Time Lord grinned even wider, “that will take years to get out of my head now, thanks. And to answer your question I try to stay out of relationships that don’t involve me. They will either work it out or move on, most likely enriched and enlightened by the experience.”

“But I thought Jack was your lover!” The Master tried to hit an emotional button, going for the kill. His words were met with an indifferent shrug instead, but he continued, “doesn’t it bother you that he’s dropped you in favour of someone else?”

The Doctor’s grin didn’t waiver, “I think the real issue here is that you’re just jealous because he hasn’t tried for you yet.”

“Don’t be absurd,” The Master sniffed, with a shudder of disdain, “I’ve witness his ‘technique’ to use the quaint term, and I’d be better off making out with a Macra, or a Jagrafess!”

“Another image I will have to work at removing from my brain…” The Doctor sighed, “instead of being so concerned about Jack’s love life, why don’t you do something useful?”

When the other Time Lord didn’t respond The Doctor looked into his mismatched eyes, “oh I don’t like that look,” he breathed out slowly, “what is on your mind?”

“Maybe I’m focusing on the wrong human…” The Master hummed in thought.

“Don’t you dare!” The Doctor growled.

“What happened to ‘I try to stay out of relationships that don’t involve me?’ hmmm?”

“This is different and you know it!”

“You’re just being hypocritical,” The Master sniffed.

“Leave him alone,” The Doctor’s voice was quiet but firm, carefully pronouncing each word as if to be sure he was getting his point across.

“Like I take orders from you,” the other Time Lord scoffed, “you may impress the rest of them but I know you, you can’t stop me.”

“I wouldn’t bet on it.”

“This is going to be fun,” The Master smiled widely, “I haven’t had a human in ages, well not a willing one. I think I will turn up the old charm, and play this like an old fashion wooing. I don’t suppose you could make a stop on a planet where I could get some flowers and chocolates?”

“Stop it!”

As if he hadn’t heard him The Master continued, “maybe not chocolates….must do some research.”

“I’m serious, you cannot do this!” The Doctor’s voice cracked as he spoke.

“Why not?”

“You have this bad habit of using people and throwing them away, David doesn’t deserve that!”

“Maybe you’re standing in the way of true love, have you ever considered that? I have made many a lover very happy, I could give him things that neither you nor Captain Hormone could give him, and perhaps he can make me into a better being by his sweet nature,” The Master smiled.

Not sure if his fellow Time Lord was having fun at his expense or really believed what he had just said The Doctor paused, “if you try to harm him I will stop you.”

“Whatever,” The Master waived him off dismissively, “wonder if my black velvet tuxedo is still in storage?” With that he left the room, leaving the other Time Lord staring incredulously after him.


	22. Chapter 22

The Master's search for his black velvet tuxedo turned up a few interesting things. One was that since this suit had been made for a former version of himself it was 10cm too long. And secondly that apparently moths had found it and snacked on it making what was left seem like a furry mesh more than the sultry garment he was hoping for.

The third came as he shoved it back into the closet. He noted that none of The Doctor's garments were bitten or even had any signs of dust on them. He kicked the wall of the TARDIS nearest the wardrobe, "bitch" he sneered.

Without a stunning outfit to catch the actor's attention The Master decided instead to just use his innate charms and obvious charisma instead. He knew he was at least ten times better looking than that over grown Boy Scout Jack. He had more intelligence and wit than The Doctor, so what wasn't to love? He assured himself looking in the mirror, less flash and more substance would get David into his bed. Winking at his image The Master straightened his tie, and smoothed down his hair with a grin.

“Let the seduction begin!” he chortled giving himself a mental pat on the back he went out in search of his newly determined object of desire.

The Master didn’t find David straight away instead he ran into Jack who looked at him with a slight grimace, “what are you smirking about now?” he asked.

“You are not the only one on board who has irresistible charms,” the Time Lord replied.

The corners of the ex-Time Agent’s mouth twitched upwards, “oh?” was all he trusted himself to say.

“Yes, ‘oh’! I am going to turn up the old charm and woo your newest conquest away from you,” The Master replied trying not to let the smirk on the other man’s face effect his good mood.

“Good luck with that,” Jack laughed.

As much as he had promised himself not to let the irritating ape get to him The Master’s ire was raised, “you think I can’t do it?”

“I know you can’t,” came the amused reply, “you are an ego maniac who can’t see beyond your own warped values and have never cared for anyone but yourself.”

“Which makes me different from you how?” The Master shot back.

Jack’s smile faded instantly at those words. The Time Lord had hit a nerve and given the reaction he had gotten he knew that he had struck a chord. This only served to boost The Master’s confidence, “I thought so,” he nodded, “now if you’ll excuse me I have some seducing to do.”

The Master’s plans were a bit delayed when The Doctor announced over the TARDIS’ P.A. system that they had landed. He bit down the annoyance knowing that his fellow Time Lord had chosen this time to venture out of the Time Vortex to coincide and thwart his plans.

“Alzarius,” The Doctor announced as the group assembled at the TARDIS’ doors, “known for its dense forests and marshlands, beautiful mountains and rivers.”

“Splendid,” The Master grumbled, “we’ve landed on a travel poster. Why don’t we ever go someplace with a nightlife? A party scene? Beings that chew with their mouths closed and don’t have to wear clothing made out of ‘sturdy material’ or dead animals?”

“It’s beautiful,” David announced eyes wide with amazement as he stepped out of the time capsule.

The Master was about to say that the only thing he’d get excited about was a good cigar and a dry martini but clamped his mouth shut at the actor’s words. If he was going to get on the human’s good side he had to be more agreeable. He tried to see what David thought was so lovely but could only shudder at the moss covered trees and dew soaked grasses. Picturing his highly polished leather shoes become a soggy mess before too long.

The Doctor suggested a hike along a babbling brook, and everyone agreed eagerly. Even, much to his surprise, his fellow Time Lord. He raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in attitude, allowing himself a glimmer of hope that The Master was finally become a more decent being.

As The Doctor led the way towards the river he didn’t see Jack and The Master pushing and shoving each other trying to jostle for position to stand next to David. Luckily neither did the actor, he was too busy looking around the world they had landed on, distracted by its beauty to see the spectacle going on behind him.

The scenery was breathtaking, David smiled. Everywhere he looked he found something new and intriguing. He was about to lean into a bush to smell the inviting looking yellow flowers when The Doctor stopped him.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he cautioned.

Stepping back David eyed the plant, “why not?”

“It’s a Morpheus tree, if you get a nose full of that you’ll be out before you hit the ground,” the Time Lord gestured at the branches, “then it would scoop you up and digest you, slowly. For someone your size you’d probably be a good two to three year meal.”

“A bit worse than a Venus Flytrap then?”

“To say the least,” The Doctor laughed.

Giving the plant a wide berth David followed the Time Lord, not taking his eyes from the bush until he was well past it.

As they rejoined the others the two men stopped talking and turned with guilty looks on their faces, “what have you two been up to?” The Doctor asked.

Jack appeared to have gone suddenly deaf or more accurately decided to ignore the question. The Master cleared his throat, “none of your business!” he snapped, hoping he sounded more offended than caught out.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow but chose not to pursue the subject instead he pointed at an area in the near distance, “why don’t we head over there and then we’ll have a tea break,” with that he led the way. Followed closely by David while the other two jostled again for position.

This time the ruckus and general fuss didn’t go unnoticed, as Jack pushed The Master’s arm almost knocking him into a tree David turned around to look at them. They instantly stopped, and flashed him artificial smiles and if they could have they would have manifested little halos to hover over their heads.

Shaking his head David turned back to The Doctor, “is there something in the atmosphere that can affect your mind, or specifically theirs?” he jerked a thumb at the resuming combatants.

“It’s a long and complicated story,” the Time Lord sighed, “there is something causing that…but I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t like the explanation.”

“Right….” The actor replied further mystified by the very vague answer, “maybe it’s low blood sugar, good thing we’re stopping soon.”

The break didn’t seem to put an end to the strangeness. Jack chose to pose himself on his side, whilst drinking his tea and every so often would flash a grin at the actor. The Master found a field of what appeared to be daisies and was knee deep in the flowers picking a bouquet. The Doctor watched all this with amusement evident in his dark eyes, while David’s frown deepened.

The thin Time Lord decided it was time to lay aside his policy of non-interference and took Jack off for a talk, leaving the increasingly confused actor on his own. He wasn’t alone for too long, however. The Master saw the other two leave and decided to make a move. He bounded over and shoved his handful of flowers into David’s face, “for you!” he attempted a smile.

The pollen that shook loose caused the actor to sneeze repeatedly and his eyes watered to where the tears were streaming down his face, “thanks,” he gasped once he could breathe again. He took the flowers and moved them from under his nose and wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

The Master hadn’t anticipated that happening, he scowled at the flowers as if they had purposely caused problems for him, as if they had consciously thwarted his plans. The anger that he felt at this ruined attempt at seduction bubbled up. He snatched the flowers from David’s hand and threw them to the ground and began to stomp on them, pounding them into mush.

Once they were effectively compost he stopped, flushed and smiling at his accomplishment until he looked at the shocked look on David’s face. His shoulders dropped and his smile faded, “stupid flowers,” he mumbled before turning on heel and stomping off leaving the actor to watch his retreating form eyes still wide with surprise.


	23. Chapter 23

Back on board the TARDIS Jack was a bit subdued, perhaps as a result of the talking to by The Doctor or perhaps he was tired from their outing. David noticed that he was very quiet and wondered if he should be concerned or not.

He had little time to pursue it because The Master seemed to be intent on being everywhere David was; at first he didn't say anything just seemed to follow the actor around like a puppy dog. So much so that finally he had enough, "what do you want?" he finally demanded of the Time Lord.

The Master wanted to reply "you," but he stopped remembering that humans were a bit more inclined to subtlety, "I was trying to count your freckles," he stammered.

"Excuse me?"

"You have a lot of them," The Master gestured, "and I was trying to count them."

"Right...." David backed away like the Time Lord was foaming at the mouth, "well I um, need to get changed out of these muddy clothes..." he eyed the ramp leading up to the bedrooms.

"Need help?"

"No, I can manage," the actor continued backing up even faster, before quickly turning around and legging it out of the room.

"Smooth," Jack laughed, "counting freckles? You sure are a slick one! Next time try 'if I said you have a beautiful body would you hold it against me?' or something a bit less moronic."

The Master looked like he was considering that for a moment then his brow darkened once he realised he was being mocked, "like I need your advice, I've been at this longer than you have and I will get what I want."

The Doctor who had been watching this all with a half smile of amusement finally spoke up, "this isn't a contest you two, he's not a prize to be won. As I said to Jack, you both would be better off if you let David decide who or what he wants, and stop pushing him. I'd hate to have to start putting anaphrodisiacs in your food."

Jack smiled broadly, "but if you did that you'd miss out."

"A risk I'm willing to take. Now please, I'm asking you both, seriously, back off," The Doctor's smile was chased away by a frown, "give the guy some breathing room."

The Time Lord's well thought out and carefully chosen words seemed to set off the other two. They both started shouting at once, each accusing the other of only being interested in their own selfish pursuits. The noise level grew to intolerable levels and The Doctor wondered if it would come to blows.

Finally with a sigh, the thin Time Lord walked out of the room, figuring if he let them scream it out maybe they'd come to some agreement. Tired of playing nanny to the two combatants, he convinced himself that a cup of tea was exactly what he needed at this time and left the room unnoticed.

Unknown to any of them David hadn't gotten very far when he had heard them talking about him. At first he was stunned, unaware that what The Master had been trying to do was seduce him. Then hearing himself referred to as a prize stung him just a bit. The longer he listened the more it dawned on him that two or in this case, three could play at this game. He wondered what he could get The Master to do if he pretended to be oblivious. 'This could be fun,' he laughed and then he continued up the ramp to his room.

\--------

Jack had yelled himself hoarse and abruptly decided he was done trying to talk to The Master. So he just turned on heel mid-argument and started to leave.

"I'm not finished!" the Time Lord called after him.

"I am!" the ex-Time Agent replied, not stopping until he reached his bedroom. He chided himself for even attempting to reason with The Master, and if truth be told, he was not too proud of his own behaviour lately either.

Once inside his room Jack stretched out on the bed, wishing he had someone beside him, but needing the time alone to get his head together.

His thoughts were interrupted moments later by a soft knock on the door, then The Doctor's concerned face was peeking around the corner at him, "you OK?" the Time Lord asked, his voice soft.

Jack patted the bed next him and The Doctor climbed up to take Jack in his arms, "I know The Master can be frustrating..." he started.

"How do you put up with him?" Jack asked.

"I'm used to it," came the reply.

"Have you two ever, you know?" the ex-Time Agent asked as he snuggled further into the Time Lord's embrace.

"Remember our agreement? I don't ask about what you do when I'm not around and vice versa?"

"Is that a yes?" Jack teased.

"That is a 'I'm not going to give into your love of gossip' now drop it," The Doctor warned him.

"Yes, sir!" Jack saluted with two fingers and let himself melt into the Time Lord's arms.

Despite being held Jack was unable to relax enough to sleep although from the soft breath on his neck he could tell The Doctor had managed to drift off. Slowly, carefully, so as not to disturb him, Jack wriggled out of the Time Lord's embrace. He took a small afghan from the chair next to the bed and covered The Doctor with it before quietly leaving the room.

From the smell of baking it appeared that The Master had taken the old adage "the way to a man's heart is through his stomach" quite literally. Jack pictured the Time Lord in a frilly apron holding oven mitts and had a good laugh at that imagery.

As tantalising as the scent of freshly baked chocolate chip biscuits was, Jack knew that they were not intended for him, so he moved on. Glancing at his watch the ex-Time Agent figured David would be in bed, possibly even deeply asleep at this hour, but he desperately wanted to see him so he ventured up to his room.

The room was quite dark, as Jack silently opened the door. Only the faintest of lights glowed on one wall. The TARDIS adapted the lighting to the occupant's preferences but rarely if ever allowed a room to be completely dark. He often wondered if she needed light to see, to watch over and protect her passengers.

Mindful of not waking the actor, not just yet, Jack thought with a grin, he slipped off his shoes, and stripped to just his vest and pants, gently lifting the covers and slowly laid down. He held his breath a moment as David rolled over onto his side with a sigh, but didn't wake.

Jack initially just wanted to cuddle, but when a few minutes later David shifted to laying with one long arm draped across his chest, and the other hand lightly resting on his thigh, more adult thoughts crossed his mind.

He had to admit that having The Master want what he already had was a turn on. Even though he knew that there was no way David would give into the Time Lord's charms, such as they were, but knowing that he could put one over on him certainly added to the appeal.

Slipping an arm under the sleeping actor, Jack pulled him in tighter while his free hand ran down the thin man's back, stopping just before reaching his firm back side, then moving back up. He did this a few times, before allowing his hand to wander lower.

"Why do I have this sudden urge to purr?" a sleepy voice mumbled.

Jack smiled even wider, "now that I'd like to hear..." he bent his head down and kissed the man in his arms on the top of the head, "didn't mean to wake you."

"I'm going to start locking the door when I go to bed,” David sighed rolling over onto his back, "you seem to think I'm fair game when I'm asleep."

"I just wanted to cuddle," Jack protested.

"Since when does that involve grabbing someone's ass?"

"I can't help it if yours is particularly grab-able," the ex-Time Agent laughed.

Remembering that he was still a bit miffed at Jack for considering him a prize to be won, David slid out of his embrace moving to the edge of the mattress, "I'm really tired; if you can promise to keep your hands to yourself you can stay, otherwise out!"

The sudden turnaround in mood had Jack a little puzzled but he played along, at least while he was in David's bed The Master wouldn't be.

Or so he thought.

He hadn't been aware he had fallen asleep until the smell of biscuits filled his senses and he became aware that he was being stared at. No, he corrected himself as his eyes opened; make that being 'glared' at. The Master was standing next to Jack a murderous look in his eyes.

David came awake moments later, just as The Master took the full pitcher of milk he had brought with him and dumped it on Jack's head, splashing him in the process, "that's it!" the actor declared grabbing his robe from the end of the bed and standing up, "I have had enough of both of you!" with that he slammed the door.

Hearing the raised voices, David's and now the two others and then the door slamming The Doctor was out in the hallway like a shot, "what in the hell is going on?" he asked looking at David's red face and milk sopped hair.

"Those two are going to drive me crazy!" the thin actor gestured at the door.

The Doctor winced sympathetically, "come on; let's get you out of here, once you get some rest you can deal with them in the morning."

Holding his breath slightly as he opened one of the unused bedrooms, knowing the TARDIS' sense of humour, the Time Lord ushered David into the room. Sensing the already tense atmosphere she decided to play nice.

The room was taken up by a huge four poster bed with soft silk curtains and the duvet turned down like she had anticipated this all along. Maybe she had, The Doctor shrugged inwardly. He gestured for David to get into the bed, then ducked into the wash room off towards one side returning with a towel, "I'll stand watch; no one is going to get past me I promise."

As he settled into the arm chair he had pulled hard against the door The Doctor wondered what his next move should be.


	24. Chapter 24

As promised The Doctor stayed watch all night, once the TARDIS started to simulate dawn outside the bedroom windows he stretched and started to leave the room. He silently asked the time capsule to let him know if anything happened and then made his way to the kitchen for a well deserved cup of tea.

He hadn't gotten very far when he came face to face with The Master, "did you get to sample some forbidden fruit last night?"

Perhaps it was fatigue or perhaps the idea was so foreign to him that it took The Doctor a few seconds to realise what his fellow Time Lord was hinting at, "no I just made sure you two left him the hell alone," he sighed rubbing his eyes.

"For someone who claims to not interfere, you're doing a lot of it lately," The Master shot back, then a small grin crooked at his mouth, "do you remember when we were at the Academy and that bully cornered you with his little friends? And I came to your rescue? And how grateful you were?" he ran a hand down The Doctor's cheek, "so very, very grateful..."

The Doctor stood unmoved, "that was such a long time ago..." he met the other's gaze unwaveringly, "before I knew better."

"Now you'd rather couple with those apes than with someone who really knows you, who understands your physiology, maybe even better than you do?" The Master leaned in his lips a mere breath from the unyielding other, "I can give you more than they can...and you know it," he leered.

"You can give me more?"

"So much more," came the breathless reply.

"Anything I want?" The Doctor let his breath tickle his fellow Time Lord's mouth.

The Master's hearts beat sped up at this, "anything," he exhaled.

"How about a cup of tea, milk and two sugars?"

These words had the same effect as a cold shower. The Master stepped back, "I hate you..." he hissed. With that he stormed off.

The Doctor just smiled widely, "I guess that means I'll have to get my own tea huh?" he addressed the other Time Lord's rapidly disappearing form.

Jack was just coming out of David's bedroom as The Master stormed past; the Time Lord stiff armed him knocking him against the wall without a word before continuing his journey.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked of the still smiling Doctor.

"Never mind that," the Time Lord waved him off, his face growing serious, "if you two are trying to make sure that David never spends another moment alone with either of you, if you want to be taken home and left there, keep it up."

The ex-Time Agent had several replies come leaping to mind, some were flippant, hoping to lighten the mood, others were contrite, but one look into the angry dark eyes staring into his the only thing he could do was nod silently.

Making his way to the kitchen for his long delayed cup of tea The Doctor sighed as he saw that The Master was there already sitting across the table from a very bemused David.

"Did I miss anything?" the Time Lord asked pouring a cup of tea and sitting next to the actor.

"I think he may be having a seizure," David gestured with his coffee mug, "he keeps twitching."

The Master sat back with a grunt, "I was trying to wink at you," he grumbled, "you know a 'come hither' look?"

"Let me save you the effort," David snorted, "that isn't going to happen. Ever. Even we were the last two beings alive and the future depended on it."

The Doctor almost choked on his mouthful of tea, as The Master stood up, "so you say. I have never had trouble seducing anyone, I will win!"

David watched the Time Lord stomp out of the room, "that was supposed to be seductive?" he mused.

"He's a bit out of practice," The Doctor admitted, "too busy trying to take over the universe...."

"Yeah...." David sighed, "you don't think he's going to keep trying do you?"

"I'd count on it, he's not great at accepting no for an answer, just in case I'd suggest not being alone with him for a while, he's not above trying to take what he wants by force," the Time Lord shuddered as if remembering something unpleasant.

Wanting to ask but knowing that if The Doctor wanted to discuss whatever it was that made him shiver like that, he would David let the subject lapse.

Both men sat in silence for a while both lost in their own thoughts.

The Doctor was the first to break the heavy cloud of silence that had fallen of the two of them, 

“I have an idea, sort of a team, oh I hate that term, hmm…morale booster!”

“Pushing The Master into a black hole?” David offered half jokingly.

“Tempting,” the Time Lord smiled, “but no, I know that Jack and The Master are both dying for a stop someplace with a ‘night life’, dancing, dinner, drinks, lots of ‘D’ words, oh and one more ‘desirable’…”

The Doctor stopped with a slight smile on his face, David waited a moment before prompting him, “and?”

“And…I know just the place! Great for blowing off steam, maybe get the tension in here down to the usual levels, and have fun, what’s not to like?” with that he rose and bounded out of the room.

David followed at a more leisurely pace, joining The Doctor in the console room, “so where are we going?”

“Jalian 17! If you want a party that’s the best place to go! Do you know that one of the high ranking officials there threw a small get together to celebrate the grand opening of a new sweets shop back in 1980 and it’s still going on? Children have been born during this party and have been raised by attendees! Imagine, the only world you know is cocktail franks, drinks with umbrellas and things on toast? Must give you a different take on the whole meaning of life wouldn’t you think?”

Not sure if The Doctor was pulling his leg or not David just settled for a nod. This didn’t seem to faze the Time Lord as he dashed about the console setting coordinates and randomly chuckling at some further musings.

Aware that they were no longer just hanging out in the time vortex both Jack and The Master joined them in the console room, “where are we going this time? Mira where the mosquitoes can drain an elephant in four seconds? Or Delta 3? Maybe I can finally find that boot I lost in the bogs there!” The Master sneered.

“He said we were going to Jalian 17,” David gestured at The Doctor.

“Really?” Jack grinned, “I haven’t been there in ages, I wonder if the sweet shop party is still going on? I met this really gorgeous waiter there, had the most intense green eyes….”

“And you shagged him,” The Master cut him off, “blah, blah, blah…you sound like a broken record.”

“You’re just jealous,” the ex-Time Agent grinned.

The minute they left the TARDIS they were besieged by beings of all shapes, sizes, genders and levels of sobriety, garlands of flowers were draped around their necks as they made their way to the city centre.

The Doctor was conversing with one glowing green creature, which appeared to be speaking in a high pitched whistle, after a few moments he rejoined the others, “the sweet shop party is still going on, although they had to send out for more champagne, finally. They had completely drained the wine cellars. Funny thing is that the sweet shop itself went out of business about ten years ago, due to lack of customers, seems most of them were at the party instead of out buying sweets.”

“Fascinating,” The Master snorted rolling his eyes, “good thing we aren’t here for the sweets then.”

“Where are we headed then?” David asked.

“There’s a club called the Gravity Bar, they have live music on four different stages, drinks as big as your head and occasionally they turn off the artificial gravity mid-song so the dancers just float about…” The Doctor’s eyes were shining and he had a naughty school boy grin, “imagine that after you’ve had a few?”

“Wonderful, free floating vomit, you do know the classiest places don’t you?” The Master sneered, “you never cease to amaze me.”

“Tell you what then,” The Doctor leaned in close his grin not wavering, “don’t come. I can take you back to the TARDIS, lock you in safe and sound and we’ll come back when we’re done.”

The other Time Lord just folded his arms in front of him and said nothing, choosing to ignore The Doctor’s offer and seemingly determined to be the wet blanket on his outing.

The club was noisy, smelt of some sort of spicy smoke and the unmistakable scent of various alcohols mixed with clashing perfumes. The door man seemed pleased to see The Doctor and handed him a stack of small plastic discs, his smiled faded the minute he clapped eyes on The Master however.

“I know,” The Doctor replied to whatever the door man whispered in his ear, “but I promise he will behave and if not you can put the damages on my tab, all right?” That seemed to mollify the door man and they were ushered inside the main area of the club.

Jack immediately set about getting them a round of drinks as The Doctor found them a table. As they sat down the eye stalks of the beings next to them raised and pointed in their direction, “quit staring!” The Master hissed, “or I’ll poke your stupid eyes out!”

“Nice,” David shook his head, “way to make friends.”

Before The Master could reply Jack returned with a tray of drinks and set them down on the table, doing some quick maths David counting sixteen drinks for the four of them. Most of the drinks looked harmless enough, brightly coloured but not dangerous. But one set, glowing bright orange with what appeared to be steam coming from them. Of course that was the first round Jack handed out.

“Should I even ask?” David took the drink and looked at it suspiciously.

“No!” both Jack and The Doctor replied at the same time, then they both giggled and downed their drinks in one gulp.

“If you think they’re insufferable now,” The Master grumbled, “just wait until they’ve had a few more.”


	25. Chapter 25

Remembering his encounter with the brandy and not wanting to repeat the experience David nursed the same drink all night. Jack more than made up for it, with The Master in close second. By the time the club shut down The Doctor had to prop up his fellow Time Lord and David was doing the same for Jack. 

By the time they reached the TARDIS the more sober occupants were wishing they had parked a bit closer. It hadn’t helped that The Master insisted every five metres or so that he wanted to dance, alternating to pulling the thin Time Lord into an impromptu tango or waltz until he would stumble and lose his train of thought. And Jack, well, being Jack felt the need to every so often try to flirt and pinch David’s bum as he helped the ex-Time Agent move along.

Once inside they let down their respective bundles, then The Doctor and David paused a moment trying to catch their breaths. 

“I don’t relish the idea of trying to drag them up to their rooms,” David pointed up the ramp.

“Nor do I,” The Doctor admitted. Then eyeing the two men, slumped over and beginning to snore he walked over to a storage closet, pulled out two blankets, handing one to David, “so they can just sleep here. They’ll find their way to their rooms when they wake up. Or not, their choice.”  
Tucking them in as best they could considering the odd positions they had assumed, The Doctor and David left the now completely passed out duo slumped on the floor of the console room, and dimmed the lights.

Taking the precaution of locking his door with the new bolt arrangement the TARDIS had thoughtfully installed, David took a quick shower to wash the smoke and other smells from the club out of his hair and climbing into bed fell instantly asleep.

Jack woke up to the sensation of being held, which would have been nice, except one of the holder’s hands was wrapped firmly around his neck. He blinked his bleary eyes and tried to remember how he had come to be laying almost face down on the cold grating of the console room. Extracting himself from the embrace he realised that the hands belonged to The Master. 

After assuring himself he was not nearly drunk enough to find the Time Lord at all attractive and noting they were both covered in blankets he figured he had just been left there instead of choosing to bed down with The Master.

Trying to clear his throat he realised he was parched, and he got unsteadily to his feet in search of a glass of water and then if he could make it that far, to a bed. Burping once he stumbled off in the general direction of the kitchen. 

It felt like he had only been asleep for a few minutes when he felt arms slipping around him, "so much for the locks," David sighed inwardly. Letting the warm embrace continue without bothering to even open his eyes. After all being held wasn't so bad. And it seemed for a bit that that's all that was going to happen so he allowed himself to start drift off to sleep again.

But just as he was about to give over completely to oblivion, something started nagging at the back of his mind. He snapped back awake but remained still, "what was it?" he wondered. The man next to him in bed stayed where he was not going any further, was that what was bugging him? Odd for Jack but given how much he had to drink maybe that's all he was capable of.

Wishing he could move enough to turn the lights on David shifted a bit, gaining him only a few centimetres, not enough to reach the bedside lamp. It was odd that the room was completely dark, instead of the familiar soft orange glow. Very unusual but, that still wasn't it.

And sneaking into his room and molesting him in his sleep, well Jack had proven to be very adept and that. So much so that every morning when he woke up alone David was mildly surprised, and if truth be told, slightly disappointed.

He had almost convinced himself that he was just imagining things, nerves on edge from The Master's unwanted attentions, and The Doctor's warnings. Maybe just giving himself over the warm arms....

Then like a bolt from heaven it struck him, the arms! They weren't exactly that warm after all, in fact where they touched the bare skin of his neck they felt cool to the touch. Not like a human's body temperature at all! Those just a bit too cool arms seemed to sense his alarm and tightened around his chest until he could hardly move, almost squeezing the breath from him.

"Don't make a sound," a warning voice hissed in his ear, "and maybe I won't have to hurt you....too much," then a humourless laugh rumbled in the other's chest, "or maybe I will just because I can."

The warning was soon followed by the feeling of something sharp and metallic being pressed against the side of David's neck, "now be a good boy and do as I say and at least you'll live."

"If this is what passes as seduction in your sick little mind," David forced himself to sound fierce even though his heart was pounding in his chest, "you really need to work on your technique."

"I tried to be nice, I tried to be kind but you seemed to find that humorous," The Master snarled, "I am tired of playing by your rules, now it's time to play by mine."

There was a sound of a rustling then, "and since I can't do all I want with one hand occupied, you will take these," with that some pills were thrust into David's hands, "if you get the idea of throwing them keep two things in mind, one I have a whole bottle of them. Two I have a knife and am not afraid to use it."

Figuring these were more of those mind control pills the TARDIS had slipped him before David hesitated. He couldn't escape The Master's grip, but voluntarily making himself unable to fight back was not a great option either.

"You don't have to do this," he tried reasoning with the Time Lord.

"Correct," The Master laughed deep in his chest, "I don't have to, but I want to, which is good enough for me."

Stalling for time while he tried to work out a plan David rolled the pills in his hand, "I can't swallow these dry, I'll need water."

From the sound that followed his statement, it was clear to David that the Time Lord hadn’t considered that. There were a few minutes of silence followed by a sharp intake of breath, “fine, there’s glass on the nightstand, I’ll let you up for a little while to take them, but if you try anything stupid I’ll gut you like a fish, are we clear?”

“Crystal,” David assured him. Once he was let go with a bit of a poke from the handle of the knife against his back to remind him that he was still under guard, he sat up. The Master sat up as well and flicked on the small lamp on his side of the bed.

“No tricks, I will check to be sure you actually swallowed them.”

Eyeing the door, trying to decide if he could get there before getting caught, and deciding it was not an option, David popped the pills into his mouth, washing them down with a glass of water, “done,” he announced. 

At that The Master ordered him to open his mouth, and poked his fingers under David’s tongue and cheeks to check that he hadn’t hidden them, and then seemed to be satisfied, “glad to see you can be reasonable,” he smiled, the look in his eyes was far from amused, in fact the malice mixed with a healthy dose of lust made the actor shiver, “now get comfy, as soon as those kick in we’ll get started.” 

\----  
The Doctor hadn’t had nearly as much to drink as Jack or The Master but the fatigue of trying to keep the occupants of his ship in harmony plus the few he did have allowed him to go into a very deep sleep almost from the moment his head hit the pillows.

So deep in fact that even though the TARDIS was trying to get his attention, following his wishes for her to alert him to disturbance, and was unable to rouse him. She tried lowering the temperature in his bedroom, only to have him curl up further in his covers. Then trying the opposite she raised it until he kicked off the blankets and rolled over onto his back. 

Then she activated the ventilation fans, turning them up so high she almost succeeded in creating mini-tornado, with The Doctor’s various loose bits of paper swirling around the room. The roaring of the wind didn’t even seem to register in his mind. The sound of one of the floor lamps hitting the ground got nothing more than a slight twitch from the prone Time Lord.

Trying a more direct approach she got into his mind, sending him warning flashes, bits of what was currently happening in David’s room, but only managed to make him think he was dreaming it all. She briefly debated sounding the klaxon but knew that those were only for extremely dangerous situations, and only when her pilot felt the same amount of peril. Instead she settled for tilting herself one way, then swiftly back towards the other, hoping to dislodge the sleeping Time Lord from his bed. But he rocked with her, the movements lulling him further into his sleep.

If the TARDIS had teeth this is where she would have ground them in frustration.

Maybe the other occupant, the one currently on the verge of sleep, the human whose aura made her senses recoil in horror, his fixed time line abhorrent to her, the one her pilot called “Jack” would be more receptive. So she moved on.


	26. Chapter 26

Not sure how long the pills took to take effect The Master kept a steady eye on his reluctant bed partner, knife hovering just below David's chin should he make a sudden move. 

"You're a coward," David hissed, "you're no better than someone who slips Rohyphenol in someone's drink."

The Master's face clouded, "every insult you throw at me now, every unkind word you will pay for, so I would watch your mouth," he flicked the blade in front of the actor's face, "it's in your best interest to play nice."

After a while the Time Lord observed the other man's eyes growing heavy and slightly out of focus and his breathing slowing down, and the tension fading from his posture. Not exactly sure if that meant the pills had come to full power or not he didn't quite let his guard down straight away.

"Kiss me," he ordered waiting, watching for a sign of defiance or hesitation, he moved the knife but kept it at the ready. The thin man half sat up and turned in the same movement and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. 

The Master smiled, "again, this time put some effort into it." 

The kiss that followed was very passionate, a warm tongue parted his cool lips and the actor's long fingers were laced into his hair gently tugging at the pony tail holder and then running through his freed locks. 

After a bit The Master broke off the kiss, "tell me you want me."

"I want you," came the toneless reply. 

The Time Lord would have liked a bit more waver in the voice or at least some believability behind those words but figured he couldn't have everything. Just making the almost twin of The Doctor's his mindless slave was almost good enough.

"Show me," The Master's breath was coming in short bursts now, the excitement of the moment raising him to a fever pitch.

Pulling the Time Lord in for another kiss, this one almost requiring respiratory bypass, following by the warm hand gently rubbing the firming bulge at his groin convinced The Master that he was in complete control now.

"This is going to be delicious" he chortled, his mismatched eyes glowing with triumph, "now, strip," he commanded.

\----

Jack had almost succeeded in getting the room to stop spinning and was about to get some much needed sleep when he was jolted awake. It felt like something had punctured the back of his head with very thin needles. His hand flew back to the sore spot but he felt no blood, no wound, nothing.

"Maybe I shouldn't mix drinks," he mumbled before turning on to his side and pulled the covers over himself, closing his eyes.

"Jack!" a loud voice called out, seemingly just centimetres from his pillow. He sat bolt upright and looked around. Funny thing, he mused the voice was neither male, nor female, but he had clearly heard it.

"Who are you?" Jack asked looking around the room, and leaning down, despite the dizziness that caused, looked under the bed.

The lights in the room grew to almost painful levels, "you must save," the voice continued. 

"Save what?"

Then like a movie screen flickering to life an image burst into being, Jack thought it was being projected on a wall but when he blinked he could still see it. Suddenly he was looking out through someone else's eyes, he could see a familiar room, and feel the pounding of the person's one heart in his head. 

The eyes looked down and hands came into focus, long fingers that were slowly undoing buttons on a shirt of some sort. Then the view shifted, and the eyes moved to a figure on a bed. A blonde man, shirt open, grinning ferally, holding a knife in one hand, gesturing with it, "faster," the figure spoke.

The thought that filled Jack's mind was, "you must save," in that same genderless voice, followed by a rising sense of panic. Then the vision disappeared.

Everything was suddenly very clear in his mind. He knew what he had to do, he needed to get The Doctor and they needed to stop this, now!

Keeping his breathing as steady as he could, and fighting the effects of the pills, David's mind was whirling at a mile a minute. He knew he didn't have a lot of time before the act became reality, already a strange numbness was creeping over him. He hoped to convince The Master to let his guard down and then when he had him in a vulnerable position, fight back.

He kept his expression blank, as he slowly worked the buttons of his pyjama top open, letting his fingers move at a dream like pace, trying to gauge how well this act was doing at convincing The Master that he was truly under his spell. He wondered if the Time Lord could hear the frantic beating of his heart the one thing he couldn't quite control, but by the way the man now smiling like the cat-who-ate-the-canary was watching him, he figured he was safe. For the time being.

Unable to delay any longer he slipped the pyjama top off. Stopping there, he waited. The Master stared at him, still smiling, "now the trousers," he gestured with the knife carelessly, seemed to forget he was even holding the weapon.

Thinking quickly, David pretended to misunderstand and kneeling next to The Master started to undo his trousers instead. There was a moment where he thought the Time Lord was going to stop him, he heard the sharp intake of breath saw the fingers tighten on the knife handle but then The Master just laughed, "not exactly what I meant, but that'll do for now."

The tingling numbness was gaining hold and David knew he didn't have much longer, he delayed by pretending to fumble with the belt. The clasp was pretty ornate after all maybe that would buy him some time?

His hopes were dashed as The Master pushed his hands aside and with one movement released the buckle and slid the belt off. Then sitting up the Time Lord slipped the leather around his neck, tightening it.

"I'm growing impatient," he grinned, "those pills do nothing for your grace do they? Not that humans are much more than apes with shape puzzles most of the time. Lay down my pet, I'll get us ready, " he patted the mattress next to him.

Fight the urge to bolt, David kept his face blank as he stretched out on the bed, hoping the right moment would come before the pills took over completely.

\----

At first Jack couldn't get the door to The Doctor's bedroom open, there was no lock but the handle refused to budge. Then he realised it wasn't the handle's fault; his palms were positively slick with panic. Wiping them quickly on his trouser leg he tried again, this time the door opened easily.

The Doctor was dead to the world, he was laying on his stomach, hands under the pillows and unmoving, Even when Jack called his name. The ex-Time Agent grabbed the thin Time Lord's shoulders and rolled him over onto his back. Then shook him gently, "Doc? You need to wake up!"

This only got him a soft groan of protest and a feeble attempt to get free of his grip, "Doc? I'm serious this is important! You need to wake up!" Jack shook him a bit harder, and was rewarded by sleepy eyes opening and focusing on his a bit blearily.

"I'm not in the mood right now, go away," The Doctor grumbled trying to close his eyes again.

"No, you don't!" Jack yelled pulling him upright to a half sitting position, "the TARDIS woke me up, there's something going on...The Master..." 

At those words The Doctor eyes flew open, suddenly completely awake, "I thought I was dreaming that!" he threw back the covers and was out the door in two steps, leaving Jack to catch up.

\----

It was clear that even though he wanted to believe he was in complete control, The Master still had his doubts. He kept the leather belt around David's neck but released the tension on it. He laid down on top of the actor, pinning his arms over his head with one hand while the other hand pulled at his own trousers, loosening them and trying to pull them down. He fumbled for a bit, the one handed approach hampered by still trying to hold the knife and unzip.

Eyeing the still man beneath him carefully for a few moments he half nodded to himself before setting the knife down on the bed stand and loosening his grip on the actor's wrists. As he reared back to finish removing his trousers, David sprang up kneeing him as hard as he could in the groin and grabbing the Time Lord's hair in his hands, twisting it painfully.

The Master was caught off guard. He cried out with pain as he found himself now being thrown to the floor, and saw a foot raised to kick him hard in the chest. He rolled out of the way before it could connect and dove under the bed.

David ran to the door but by the scorch marks around the lock he could tell he wasn't going to have much luck getting out quickly so he turned around to make it to the bathroom to barricade himself inside it until he could think of another way out. 

Before he could get there he was slammed to the ground with a flying tackle. Pinned face first he tried to buck the much heavier man off but was unable to do so.

"Bad move," The Master hissed in his ear as one hand wrapped itself around his throat, "but if this is how you want to play it, so be it," his fingers tightened cutting off David's air. The more he struggled the tighter the grip grew. As he started to lose consciousness he felt the Time Lord's other hand pulling his pyjama bottoms down and the unmistakable sensation of the other's rock hard erection throbbing against the small of his back.


	27. Chapter 27

David was pretty sure he was awake, but sounds were floating in and out like waves lapping at the shore making it very hard to understand what was being said to him. His chest hurt, his head throbbed and he felt a bit sick to his stomach. His eyes refused to open even when he was lifted, carried somewhere and placed on something soft. He felt something cool and wet on his neck, followed by something slippery and a sound like tape being pulled from a roll and then he blacked out again.

As soon as he finished treating David's wounds The Doctor rose from the chair next to the bed in the medbay and turned his attentions to The Master. Jack had managed to deal the Time Lord several blows before The Doctor was able to pull him off. 

The ex-Time Agent's training in torture, although learned long ago, had served him well. In the short time he had The Master pinned against the wall he had caused enough damage that the Time Lord went into a healing trance before he hit the ground.

Jack was standing in one corner of the med bay, still breathing hard, his face a mask of anger when The Doctor approached him, "he'll be fine. The wounds are all superficial, he's got a bit of oxygen deprivation and would have a nasty headache except for those pills have a bonus effect of curing them. By the time he wakes up the salve will have healed the cuts, scrapes and bruises and he'll be all better."

"What about him?" Jack gestured at the other form secured with straps to a different bed in the room.

"I will deal with him myself," The Doctor cut him off with an impatient wave of his hand.

"He was going to rape David and you know it!" Jack snarled, "what makes you think he won't try again?"

"He won't, I promise you."

"How can you promise that?" 

"I said I would deal with him, and that's the end of the discussion," The Doctor's voice was deadly quiet. Jack knew better than to push it.

Changing the subject Jack walked over to David, "I think it'd be better for him to wake up in his own bed," he bent down and scooped the thin man into his arms,"I'll fix the door, too," he added remembering kicking it down to get into the room.

"I think you'll find the TARDIS has already done that," The Doctor replied, "don't worry, it'll be OK I promise."

The minute Jack left the room The Doctor's face went serious, he walked over to a supply cabinet and pulled out a small purple leatherette pouch. Inside was an unmarked syringe, the pre-loaded substance inside glowed in the dim light. He walked over to the still Master and with care injected the drug into his arm. Then waiting a moment he bent down to whisper in his fellow Time Lord's ear.

Jack was still riding a wave of adrenaline so carrying the unconscious David to his room was no effort at all. He had surprised himself with how quickly and efficiently he had wounded The Master, how causing the most damage with the shortest amount of thought came back so easily. But, he reminded himself, it was for a good reason. 

Tucking David into bed, Jack was loath to leave him on his own so he stretched out next to the sleeping man, and closing his own eyes tried to will himself to relax. He had just gotten his heart down to a more normal pace when David rolled over in his sleep, throwing one arm across Jack's chest and snuggling in closer.

The last of his aggressive thoughts faded instantly as he wrapped his arms around David's warm shoulders and he kissed him gently on the top of the head, "I won't let him hurt you ever again," he promised him, finally able to let it all go.

Jack's keen senses picked up The Doctor's presence before the Time Lord sat on the bed next to him, "how's he doing?" he asked looking with concern at the man held tightly in Jack's embrace.

"He's still asleep," Jack slipped his arms free and sat up, "how are you doing?"

"I'm all right..." The Doctor started.

"In fact I'm always all right," Jack finished for him with a grin. Then his grin grew wider, "did you actually say when I first woke you up that you weren't in the mood?"

"I wasn't fully awake," the Time Lord smiled,"give me a break."

Jack laughed, "forgiven. Now I think with The Master down for the count, and our boy still sleeping it off, we can see about fixing that."

"Not here," The Doctor protested as Jack slid his warm tongue down his long neck.

"Why not?" Jack's lips brushed the cool throat, a warm puff of breath at his laughter caused the Time Lord to shiver,"he's out cold, nothing is going to wake him."

"You can't be sure of that," The Doctor stood up, breaking Jack's embrace, "and besides I have to go check on The Master."

Jack laid back down with a groan, "tease," he murmured. Then as The Doctor walked away gave a wolf whistle and a leer at the retreating form, "I'll come check you out later!" he laughed.

The Master was awake when The Doctor arrived at the med bay. He was sitting up with a scowl on his face, "I will get even with that oaf for daring to lay his hands on me," he snarled, then he went pale with a grimace playing on his face. Taking a few gulping breaths he looked at his fellow Time Lord, "what have you done to me?".

"Suggestion, I gave you the same drug that you forced David to take and I planted the idea in your mind that any time you try to or even think about hurting Jack or David you will feel sick," The Doctor gazed at him unwaveringly.

"It's temporary?"

"I intensified it, changing up the strength taking into account your biology. It won't be forever but it will be for longer than the normal time frame. I honestly don't know how long it will last, maybe months, years or days? But I hope by then you'll get it out of your thick skull to try anything," The Doctor continued.

"You didn't include yourself in that suggestion?" The Master glared at him, visualising snapping the other man's thin neck and not feeling the same punch in the gut he did earlier.

"I can take care of myself," the dark eyes seemed to grow even darker at that statement.

"I will find away to get even with you," The Master snarled.

"I'm sure you will, but in the meantime, you will leave them alone, and that's good enough for me," The Doctor continued his voice low and soft.

"Your affection for these humans has made you weak. Turning against one of your own kind, the only other one in existence in favour of those stupid apes?"

"Whatever," the thin Time Lord shrugged, "oh and you will apologise to David once he's awake."

The Master was about to say that he'd rather eat broken glass than do so, but then another wave of nausea hit him, "you will pay for this!"  
The Doctor nodded sadly and left the room. 

\------

Waking to Jack's soft snoring trying to shake off the last of the drug's effects and the all too real memories of The Master's assault David finally opened his eyes. He still felt a bit disconnected from his body, which given the way his muscle protested when he moved was probably a good thing.

"Welcome back," Jack smiled up at him moments later.

"What happened?" David asked, "I remember being tackled, choked and about to be..." he broke off with a shudder.

"We stopped him before he could do anything else," Jack assured him, "the TARDIS alerted us."

"Thanks."

"Are you going to be OK?" the ex-Time Agent asked his voice full of concern.

"I think so, the weirdest part was even though I was scared, I was also very angry. I kept thinking that if I was going to have a man take me..." David broke off, "these pills are still doing weird things to my mind. Strike that."

"No, go on," Jack prompted, eagerly waiting to hear the rest of it.

"Forget it."

Jack sat up, "you were thinking if you were to be taken by a man you'd want it to be me."

"Seriously forget it," David replied, "I'm not sure why I even said that."

"I'd be honoured to be your first," Jack smiled, "but I'm guessing that it's not the best in the way of timing just now," that got a nod of agreement from the actor, "I'll be here when it is."

"I'll keep that in mind," laying back down David allowed Jack to hold him as he slept, the strong arms kept the nightmares at bay for the rest of the night.


	28. Chapter 28

To say that the gathering at the breakfast table the next morning was a bit tense would be like saying that the Nile is a dribble of water. Only The Doctor seemed to forget the goings-on from the night before. He chattered away about the next planet he wanted to take them to, someplace warm and tropical, "Chreeng!" he announced, "the twin suns will warm even the coldest of moods!"

The Master glared at him but said nothing. His whole demeanour was of a naughty child caught out and chastised. David found it hard to be in the same room with him, let alone sitting opposite him at the table but Jack's assurances that he would be safe and the determination not to let the Time Lord intimidate him made him stay.

Jack was on guard like he expected a fight to break out, he tried to appear casual but the tense lines on his face plus the occasional flexing of his hands like he was practising making a fist gave him away.

If The Doctor felt the tension in the room, or noticed that he was the only one eating from the pile of fruit and pastries on the table, he didn't seem to pay it much mind, "the waters are the most lovely shade of pink and they tend to smell like, um what's the flower that gets used at funerals?"

"Lilies," David offered, glad of the distraction.

"Yes! Lilies," the thin Time Lord popped a grape in his mouth, "anyway as soon as we finish up here, we'll go. Pack your swimming trunks, and you," he gestured to David, "may want some sun screen you'll burn to a cinder if you don't."

Finishing the last of his crumpet The Doctor stood to leave, "oh one more thing..." he turned his gaze to The Master, "I believe you have something you want to say?" The Master grimaced then clearing his throat looked at David, "I'm sorry for last night," he spat out. Then his eyes got really wide as he clutched his stomach and ran from the room making gagging noises.

The Doctor looked at him with a sad smile, then back at David, "I promise you it will not happen again," his voice was low and soft. Then brightening he called out, "Chreeng! here we come!" with that he bounded out of the room.

"Is it possible for a Time Lord to be bi-polar?" David mused aloud.

Jack reached for a scone, "I'm beginning to think so," and then he took a big bite of the pastry.

The beach was stunning, pink water lapping at purple sand with yellow and blue beach grass studding the landscape. The Master's idea of casual attire was a shift from his normal all black to an exact replica of his habitual suit, in a lighter weight tan version. Jack wore the briefest of swimsuits, and The Doctor's only concession was to not wear a tie and instead had on an open collared shirt under his normal brown pin stripes.

They found a cove where there was an expanse of sand and the outcroppings of rock sheltered them from the wind and set up camp. The Doctor and Jack spread out two large blankets and stuck a couple of umbrellas down to shade them from the suns.

David had on a pair of longer blue swim trunks and a tshirt, and per The Doctor's advice, a thick layer of sun screen, "you aren't planning on going into the water like that are you?" he asked The Doctor.

"I don't really go for swimming much," he started.

"That's because you tend to sink like a stone," The Master cut him off, "I've seen more body fat on a skeleton."

"Then what's your excuse?" Jack laughed, "you seem like you'd be buoyant enough."

That got a snort and eye roll in response, "at least I'm not dressed in something that could be replicated by two pieces of sticking plaster and a shoe string."

"Doesn't leave much to the imagination, that's for sure," The Doctor laughed.

"I think he looks fine," David offered, then clamped his mouth shut, colouring slightly.

Jack grinned at that, "I think a dip is in order," he stood up, then offered his hand to the still blushing actor, "come on in the water's fine!" with that he lifted David from the sand and they headed towards the ocean.

"Watch out for the wild life" The Doctor called after them, "some of them are nibblers!"

"Ah, young love," The Master intoned his voice dripping with sarcasm.

The Doctor ignored him, angling the umbrella he was under to block out the hot rays bearing down on him, took a book out of his pocket, and settling his glasses on his nose began to read.

The water was nothing like David had ever experienced. It was warm, almost bathwater temperatures, but the consistency was more like a thick oil than the oceans of Earth. The slickness was like trying to move through corn syrup. Combined with the heavily floral scent, it was not unpleasant just very weird, the actor concluded.

Jack seemed to find it delightful, he plunged in head first, dove under and came up slicked with the shiny water, grinning ear to ear, while David only got to his knees in it trying to decide if he really wanted to immerse himself totally.

"Come on," he laughed, "some cultures sell this stuff, at a very high price, as a sort of lubricating oil, you get to enjoy it for free!" At the word 'lubricating' Jack's grin grew even wider and his blue eyes danced.

"What about the nibblers The Doctor warned us about?" 

"He was just kidding," Jack assured him, "the only thing likely to nibble on you out here is me."

David chose not to respond to that, but did progress further into the water. Concentrating on his footing he didn't realise Jack had disappeared from view. Looking around he grew concerned when the he couldn't find him, "Jack?" he called out.

Seconds later he felt something tugging at the waist band of his swim trunks and sliding inside, and heard Jack breaking the surface behind him, "what are you doing?" 

Jack laughed, "if you can't tell, I'm doing it wrong," with that he moved his hand around to the front, cupping David softly.

"This really isn't the place for this sort of thing," David protested half heartedly but made no move to escape the ex-Time Agent's grasp.

"Even if they were watching us," Jack gestured with his free hand towards the shore, "and I assure you they're not...."

David looked towards the beach, The Master was clearly taking a nap, his mouth slightly open and The Doctor was nose first into a thick book, "you're up to your waist in this stuff, they can't see anything. Not that they'd care even if they could."

The whole time he was speaking Jack was slowly running his occupied hand up and down the rapidly hardening length he held firmly, "and really you don't actually want me to stop," he raised his other hand to tilt the actor's head back exposing his long neck, kissing a hot trail up to his chin to lick, then bite, his ear lobe, "do you?"

"I really..." David started but Jack was playing dirty and cut him off by reaching up to pinch and roll one of his nipples, his words ended in a sharp intake of breath.

Jack grinned as he nipped at David's shoulder, "I didn't think so," he laughed from deep in his chest.

Knowing he had David just where he wanted him, Jack let one finger trail down the bones of his spine, then moved to tracing the curve of his firm backside. Before gently stroking the heated flesh in between and slipping a finger slowly inside. David bucked in his arms, twisting like he wanted to get away, "shh..." Jack cooed, "just relax."

Keeping up the pace to distract the actor Jack added a second finger and started slowly working them in and out in time with the actions of his other hand. Sensing the man now writhing with pleasure under his ministrations was getting very close to climax he leaned in with a smile, kissing the soft flesh of his neck as David jerked with release.

Removing his hands and turning David around he pulled him in tightly, "I told you you'd enjoy swimming here."

"To say the least," David panted, and hugged the ex-Time Agent in close, "but what do you get out of this?" he asked.

"The satisfaction of a job well done," Jack smiled, "don't worry I'll cash in the favour some other time."

"I think if I tried to swim right now I'd drown," David laughed.

"I'd save you," Jack laughed, "go cool off before we go back in."

Giving Jack one more kiss, David dove under the water. The ex-Time Agent smiled at this and decided that perhaps tonight would be his lucky night if he played his cards right.


	29. Chapter 29

A cool wind started to blow the portent of a storm that was brewing on the horizon. Jack grabbed his back pack, taking time to fill a few jars from the ocean, “just in case,” he explained laughingly. Then he headed off to the pavilions to one side of the beach to get change.

The Doctor also was busy taking samples of the water, the sand and bits of the beach grass, “for further analysis,” he announced and then went to find Jack to place the sample jars in with the ones the ex-Time Agent had already collected.

The Master squinted as the sand whirled around the beach, “I’m betting they’ll be gone a while,” he offered gesturing vaguely at the pavilions, “Captain Hormone is in full force today isn’t he?” he smiled knowingly at David.

“I’m not discussing that with you,” the actor shot back, forcing himself to stare back at the mismatched eyes that were almost leering at him, “in fact if you want to just stop talking to me all together I wouldn’t mind.”

“Don’t get your pants in a bunch,” The Master drawled, “I am not going to try anything. Our dear pain-in-the-rear-intergalactic-boy-scout, AKA The Doctor, has chosen to protect you. Siding with humans against one of his own! Believe me he will regret this, and…” he stopped, turning slightly green.

“And?” David prompted.

“So…will…you…” The Master hissed between clenched teeth, clutching his stomach, then rising quickly he stumbled behind an outcropping of beach grass and began to retch loudly.

\--------

The Doctor had nothing more than preserving the samples he had taken in mind. But Jack, still fired up from his watery encounter with David, had much less innocent ideas playing in his head, and other key places.

“Are you decent?” the Time Lord called into the half open doorway. Not that Jack was particularly modest but he did want to give him warning. The ex-Time Agent didn’t take being surprised very well. An arm shot out and pulled other man into the pavilion.

“Rarely,” Jack smiled as he grabbed The Doctor in tightly. His hands quickly and efficiently peeling off the pinstriped suit and other impediments to his goal, the whole time taking the Time Lord’s mouth in a kiss that left no doubts to his intentions.

Once the Time Lord was fully undressed Jack broke the kiss. Then opening one of the jars he had set on the bench spread a thin layer over his throbbing hardness and lifting The Doctor slowly lowered him down until he was fully engulfed.

At the point of Jack’s entry the Time Lord wrapped his legs around the other’s waist, his arms around his neck and closed his eyes, with a soft moan. 

Jack held himself still, just enjoying the almost too cool flesh clenching tightly around him. Then after a while began to lift and lower the body pressed tightly against him, at first in a very leisurely manner, then quickening until he leaned against the side of pavilion.

This turned out to be a bad idea, as the tent was just canvas on poles. With a crash the lovers fell through the sides, Jack landing on his back with The Doctor astride him. Hitting the ground hard the breath was knocked out of both of them briefly. 

The Time Lord recovered quickly, a wide grin on his face, “not your best move, Jack,” he laughed. He bent down and took Jack’s mouth in a kiss before resuming their encounter.

\--------

Half wondering and half knowing what was going on David glanced over at the row of pavilions. He focused on the one Jack had disappeared into just in time to see the fabric give way and the lovers, still entwined, fall to the ground. He winced at they landed, and waited until he was sure they were OK, before quickly turning away, determined not to be a voyeur.

The Master rejoined him, following his gaze with a smile, “just in case you were beginning to think that you were special…” he snorted. That seemed to get no response so he pressed on, “he’s like a stag in permanent rut, he’s only after you because he hadn’t managed to get you to do that,” he gestured towards he row of tents, “once he gets what he wants…”

Without a word David rose and left the Time Lord alone as he walked towards the TARDIS. The Master grinned, he had managed to wound the actor without even touching him, he felt like whooping with joy, instead he just snickered quietly. Now that he knew the work around this was going to be delicious!

The Doctor found David in his room sitting on an easy chair staring into space, “we’re going to have a cook out on the beach, if you’d care to join us.”

“Not sure I’m really hungry,” David replied not looking at the Time Lord.

With a sigh The Doctor sat down next to him perching on the arm of the chair, “I warned you about falling in love with Jack,” he started, “he’s never going to be faithful, he’s not wired that way, I enjoy my time with him but I also know that I’m not going to be the only one he’s interested in.”

“I’m not in love with him,” David protested, “I don’t know exactly how I feel about him, to be honest.”

“If it bothers you that Jack and I…” The Doctor started.

“No, it doesn’t bother me, I’m happy for you, honestly,” the actor assured him, “maybe in some ways I’m envious, you are be able to just give yourself over to it and I can’t seem to.”

“Stop pushing yourself, if you’re ready when you’re ready, you’ll know it. Don’t let Jack or The Master or hell, even me; tell you what to do,” the Time Lord smiled, “now the cookout, I think I should get back before Jack burns the hotdogs to cinders. Are you coming?”

“Sure,” David smiled, rising from the chair and following The Doctor out of the room.

Jack had not managed to burn the hotdogs, in fact he hadn’t even started cooking them, he had decided instead to make a sandcastle. David and The Doctor approached they were surprised to see The Master lending a hand with the endeavour. 

“This is a surprise,” David laughed.

The ex-Time Agent grinned up at him, “not when you consider the circumstances,” he chortled, “he said that I couldn’t build one with this sand, and then changed it to, he could do a better job once he found out I could.”

“Now that makes sense,” The Doctor nodded, “I’ll get the food started.”

David spread out a blanket, and stretched out on his stomach, chin resting on his hands, watching the castle builders. Then turned his attention to the waves gently rolling back and forth on the beach. The water lulled him into an almost meditative state and it took a few tries for The Doctor to get his attention, suddenly he realised he was being spoken to, and looked up to see a pair of brown pin striped covered legs in front of him.

“Welcome back,” The Doctor smiled down at him, “supper’s ready!”

Whereas hotdogs were not his favourite food, David had to admit the view more than made up for it. The suns were setting, and colouring the water with a deep glow as they dipped below the horizon. Then later on the light from the bonfire holding back the dark and the laughter as Jack and The Master raced to finish the sand castle was heart warming.

“I just realised I rarely hear him laugh,” David gestured at The Master.

“When we were younger he did a lot more of it,” The Doctor sighed, “he just got so caught up in focusing on his dark side that he lost it somewhere along the way.”

“I would have loved to see that,” David smiled wistfully, “I can’t imagine either of you as children.”

The Time Lord laughed at that, “it’s been so long that I can’t either!” 

They both looked up in time to see The Master’s face contorted in a scowl as he kicked the sand castle to pieces. Jack was standing off to one side, hands on his hips a half grin quirking at his lips.

“What happened?” David called over to the ex-Time Agent.

“I was winning, and so…” Jack gestured at the still rampaging Time Lord.

The Doctor stood up and started gathering up their equipment, “time to head back,” he announced as he picked up one of the blankets.


	30. Chapter 30

As they made their way back to the TARDIS The Master was still pouting, and for some reason he thought giving the others the silent treatment was somehow punishing them. If he had any inkling of the truth he probably would have kept up a steady stream of chat but the others were not about to enlighten him.

The Doctor was talking enough for the two of them, however. The current topic was beaches across the galaxy, "the beaches of Felspoon are the most unusual, instead of the tide going in and out the dunes move! Can you imagine trying to lay out on the beach and suddenly you're up to your ears in water?"

The Master grunted at that. David thought he heard something about tying a cement block around someone's neck first but he couldn't quite make out what was said.

Without pausing for a breath The Doctor pressed on, "Florana! Where the seas are warm milk and sand as soft as swan's down, lovely! Except on really hot days, then the seas have an alarming tendency to smell like yoghurt that's gone a bit off, which reminds me, I haven't had yoghurt in ages! I like the kind with the fruit at the bottom the best, although the first time I had it I didn't find it until I was almost finished the whole cup! Sorry...where was I? Oh yes, beaches!"

Jack caught David's eye and then rolled his own making the universal gesture for "blah, blah, blah" as they followed behind the two Time Lords. 

"The best beach, however is Pen Haxico 2 even if you aren't a cyborg. They have these drinks, that are as long as my arm made from flowers that grow there and they have sort an intoxicating effect if you drink more than four. Not exactly like getting drunk, more like instantly becoming a zombie. It took me three days to recover from that, luckily I didn't get a taste for brains or anything although I did want a lot of chocolate afterwards. Could have been a sugar deficiency because I'm not that fond of it normally."

As they passed another row of colourful pavilions Jack ducked into one, and pulled the actor along with him.

"What are you doing?" David asked trying to wriggle out of Jack's arms.

"Saving my sanity and our ears!" Jack laughed, trying to give him a kiss.

"You can't be serious! You just had The Doctor surely you can't be that worked up already!" 

The ex-Time Agent took one of the other man's slim hands in his and placed it on the firm bulge that was developing, "oh no?" he grinned grinding his erection into the actor's palm slowly.

Pulling his hand away, David slipped free and opened the flap to exit the pavilion, "I am going to catch up with them," he gestured, "if you are that desperate I'm sure they'll wait while you take matters into your own hands." With that he left the tent.

Jack trotted after him, "are you mad at me?" he asked, "did I do something wrong because when we were in the water together it sure seemed like you enjoyed my company."

"No, I'm not mad at you, but unlike you I can think of other things," David replied not looking at him.

"So can I!" Jack laughed, "like kissing, long hard wet kisses. Nibbling on your neck, stroking you..."

"I meant like books or music or things other than physical acts."

"Oh those," Jack waved his hand dismissively, "I can do that too but come on, right with your gorgeous self so close by how do you expect me to think of anything else. But as you wish. So....what do you think of the Universal Theory?" he pulled his features into a studious expression but couldn't quite get the look of devilment out of his eyes.

David shook his head, it was hard to maintain a stern demeanour around that sly grin and boyish behaviour. He was about to say something else when The Doctor turned around.

"Oh there you are," he smiled, "I thought one of the sand beasts got you!"

"Gee thanks for coming to look for us Doc! We could have been half-way digested by the time you found us!" the ex-Time Agent laughed, then winking at David continued on towards the TARDIS.

Before stepping inside Jack fished into his backpack and pulled out one of the jars he had filled with the ocean water, "aside from being a very good lubricant, it's also a great massage oil, what say you to me stopping by later tonight and showing you how good I am at massages?"

"Why does that sound like a come on line?" David asked.

Jack held up his hand three fingers raised, "scout's honour, if all you want is a massage than that's all I'll do. I swear!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!" the ex-Time Agent intoned solemnly. As soon as David turned away his face broke out in a grin, "but once I get started," he thought to himself, "you won't want to stop at just that."

Jack had the scene all set, a massage table set next to the hot tub. A few jars of the ocean water were bobbing in the foaming tub, warming up. The lights turned down low and supplemented with candles. He wished he had some champagne but the most he could come up with was a bottle of wine that he found in the same storage room as he and The Master had discovered the whiskey. 

Now, he grinned, all he needed was a tall Scot.

As if on cue David appeared, "very romantic" he laughed taking in the setting, "but where are the chocolates and flowers?"

Jack's face fell, "I ah...."

"I was only kidding," David assured the stricken ex-Time Agent, "this is very nice."

Recovering quickly Jack gestured at the hot tub, "let's get in a good soak and then the massage."

"I didn't bring a swim suit," the actor frowned, "I can go get it..." he turned back to see the other man had stripped and was already climbing into the tub eagerly, "right...no suit then," he smiled. After removing his clothes he joined Jack in the hot tub.

It was hard to appear calm and casual, when his heart was racing. Ever since the encounter with Jack in the ocean he had decided this was the night, the time was right for him to let him finally make love to him. He was both excited and scared shit-less, but determined that he would go through with it. Of course he didn't tell Jack that, not just yet. He figured it was best to just go with the moment and not over think or over plan it.

Jack interrupted his inner thoughts by handing him a glass of wine, "I can't vouch for this, it may be vinegar by now."

David eagerly gulped the contents down, much to Jack's amusement, "guess it's OK huh?" he poured more into the now empty glass. But before the other man could take another drink Jack sidled in close and gave him a kiss, "relax, I won't bite, unless you would like me to!"

Then he moved in behind the actor, and pulled him to almost sitting on his lap, gently rubbing his shoulders trying to get the tension to ease a bit.

After a few minutes of this Jack stood up, "time for the massage!" he announced, and climbed out of the tub.

"Sounds good," David offered, "but I'd really like to give you one first. A massage I mean," he coloured slightly.

Jack had planned every step of this seduction scene and hadn't really considered that as an option.

But his tight shoulders and tense muscles seemed to like the idea. 'In fact', he reasoned, 'that sounds really good.' After just a moments hesitation he flashed a big grin and climbed up on the table, "ready when you are!" he laughed rolling over on his stomach.

Taking one of the jars of ocean water from the hot tub, David poured some of the slick fluid on the small of Jack's back. As the warm liquid came in contact Jack sighed, lifting his hips from the table a bit and then settled back down.

The table was a bit too high to reach all of Jack from a standing position so after carefully considering his options David moved to sitting on Jack's firm backside, straddling the prone man. Then leaning forward he started to work the oily substance into his back.

As his hands massaged Jack's ribs and shoulders David thought he heard purring, the harder he rubbed the louder it got. He bit back a laugh at that, as he felt the vibrations of the sound being made. 

The unintended friction where his groin came in contact with Jack was starting to make his concentration slip a bit, and things were starting to rise to attention. Trying to maintain a steady breathing pattern, and not hyperventilating David increased the pressure on Jack's muscles, enjoying the feeling of resistance against his fingers as he reached the ex-Time Agent's shoulders.

Even while his hands were busy his mind was going a mile a minute, planning his next move. In a few minutes he'd suggest Jack roll over and then massage his chest first, then work his way down until...

Suddenly he went still. The purring had stopped, and was now replaced by the unmistakable sound of snoring. 

"Jack?" David climbed off of the table and bent to see Jack's eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open. Clearly he was fast asleep.

Not wanting to disturb the ex-Time Agent, David used one of the large towels stacked next to the hot tub on a rack and covered him up. Then wrapping one of the towels around his own waist, gathered up his clothing, blew out the candles and left the room.


	31. Chapter 31

It had been ages since Jack had slept that soundly. The fact that he woke up in a room other than his own was not a surprise, that happened a lot. He rolled over on his back, yawning and stretching, still coming awake.

Then with a groan he sat up remembering what had brought him there. He had the whole seduction planned out, but when David suggested he receive the massage he hadn't counted on how tired he was and had dozed off!

"Very romantic!" he moaned to the four walls. He fished in his discarded clothes for his watch, not that time mattered much in the TARDIS but it would be helpful to know how long he had been asleep. 

"Eight hours?" he slapped his hand on his forehead. Then he hastily started to get dressed, he hoped that he hadn't completely blown it with David. He had felt such strong vibes..."damn!" he yelled as he slipped into his shoes.

The last person Jack was in the mood to deal with, The Master, was unfortunately the first one he encountered as he ran from the room.

"Your shirt is on inside out," the Time Lord pointed at his chest.

Jack looked down at his shirt front, confirming the statement, "where's David?" he asked.

"Your intended," The Master sneered, "and your current are probably off comparing notes. But guessing by the fact that you don't reek of sex, and instead smell like a flower retched all over you, I'm pretty sure you're still not getting anywhere with your plans."

"That is none of your business," Jack shot back as he peeled off his shirt to put it back on the correct way. He was surprised to feel a cool hand grope his chest as he did so, "what are you doing?"

"You had this," The Master held out a scrap of shiny material, "stuck to you."

Taking it from the Time Lord, Jack examined it, and determining it to be a bit of foil from the wine bottle he stuffed it into his pocket. Then looking up he realised The Master was still staring at him, "what?" he snapped.

Infuriatingly instead of replying the Time Lord just started to laugh. Loudly. Deciding it was best to be where The Master was not, Jack continued on his way.

It took him several tries but he found David and The Doctor eventually, they were in one of the large wardrobe rooms located in the attic of the TARDIS. It was a bit hard to tell who was whom at first because both were dressed in clothing other than their own. One of them was clad in a bullfighter's outfit and the other in full Edwardian gear, complete with knee high boots. 

Jack's frown of confusion was met with almost twin smiles of amusement and it seemed neither man was in a hurry to enlighten him. 

"What's with the fancy dress?" he finally asked.

"We've been invited to a costume ball on Thrace," the bullfighter explained, "by the Ambassador himself."

"So we're trying on outfits," the Edwardian gent spoke next.

By the accents, Jack identified the bullfighter as The Doctor, relieved to get that cleared up he smiled, "do you have anything in my size?" he glanced around the room.

The Doctor held out an all back outfit, with a hat and mask, "I think you'd make a very good Zorro," he smiled, "and I even have a mock sword to go with it."

"I don't even want to know why you have this," Jack grinned, "but I'm glad you do!" then thinking about it for a moment, "are those the outfits you have settled on?"

David looked at himself, "not sure, these boots are a bit much."

"I think you look stunning," Jack smiled at him, then turning to The Doctor his grin widened, "and I'd be your bull any day..."

Changing the subject the thin Time Lord frowned, "The Master has refused to pick a costume, he said he was going to go as a reluctant prisoner who would rather cheerfully strangle us all."

"In other words his usual self," David snorted.

"You got it," The Doctor sighed as he ruffled through some more outfits, selecting a few of them and holding them out to the other two, "see if any of these catch your fancy."

As he tried on the Zorro costume Jack pictured peeling either of the men watching him change out of their very tight and very tempting clothing and having a little private party of his own.

By the time Jack had wriggled into the skin tight black trousers he turned to find he was now in the company of a Roman Centurion and a cowboy. 

"OK who is whom?" he asked with a smile.

"Can't you tell?" the cowboy asked.

"There are some differences you know," the Centurion protested. 

The problem was now neither man had a Scottish accent, they both sounded like The Doctor. Jack sighed, "now you're just playing with me!"

"You're right," the Centurion laughed, "I think it's more fun to keep you guessing."

"I'll just wait until you get back into your regular clothes," Jack teased back.

"We could just switch those too you know," the cowboy replied reasonably, "so that's not really going to help you much."

Whichever one was David, Jack had to admit his Doctor imitation was perfect, they had the same inflections and gestures now down to the quirked left eyebrow and the half smile.

The cowboy laughed at Jack's puzzlement, "how about I give you a hint? One of us has an extra freckle."

"Are you going to strip and let me count them?" the ex-Time Agent grinned.

"You wish!" the two men laughed at the same time.

Then much to Jack's frustration the brown pin stripe suit was not donned by either of them, instead almost identical jeans and two different cartoon themed tshirts were slipped over thin chests, "you're going to drive me crazy," he gritted his teeth, as the laughter filled the room.

Later that evening, Jack was still unenlightened. It was fun trying to catch out the impostor but David stuck to his spot on portrayal of The Doctor. And the Time Lord himself seemed to be so amused by this he did nothing to call attention to himself. Even when one of them smacked his hand hard on the railing the cursing was in English.

The Master claimed to be able to tell the difference, and maybe he could, Jack mused. Perhaps it was due to that highly developed sense of smell Time Lords seemed to possess. But because he enjoyed seeing Jack flustered, for a completely different reason of course, he wouldn't help him at all.

Jack had stuck with the Zorro costume, The Master was wearing his usual black suit but, in a possible concession to the party, was wearing a bright red shirt and matching tie. The almost twins had settled on a harlequin complete with face paint and a mask and the other a 1940s era pilot with a long white silk scarf. The pilot's leather hat, complete with goggles looked authentic. 

"Why do you have so many costumes?" Jack remembered asking The Doctor the first time he had seen his extensive wardrobe.

"Most of them were not costumes when I got them, they were the standard clothing from that time, place or situation," came the explanation, "I just saved them in case I ever needed them again." 

Jack recalled pulling a long evening gown from one of the racks, "I can't imagine you wearing this," he joked and then choosing a very revealing bustier from another area, held it up, "or this!"

The Time Lord smiled sadly, "those were my wife's," was all he said before gently taking the articles of clothing from him and hanging them back up carefully and closing the wardrobe door with a sigh.

Jack felt about four centimetres tall at that, and changing the subject quickly he jokingly offered to try on the belly dancing outfit.

Pulled back to the present by The Master's seemingly nine millionth complaint about being "dragged along" on this outing, the ex-Time Agent trotted to catch up as they approached the Ambassador’s residence.


	32. Chapter 32

The champagne flowed freely, and Jack, never one to pass on free drinks, was enjoying the bubbly to the fullest but was also trying to pace himself a bit because he didn't want to be too drunk to pull and glancing around the room there seemed to be a lot of potential. 

Just then one of the costumed figures, dressed as a traditional palace guard of Thrace, winked at him. He raised his glass in a mock toast and winked at the man.

The Master had found a strategic corner to settled in and watch over the party. He seemed to be determined not to enjoy himself. Any time anyone tried to approach him he snarled like a rabid dog and they quickly skirted away.

Jack had lost track of The Doctor and David in the large crowd. They were still keeping up their game of sounding and acting alike which only made him want to figure it out even more. He had almost determined that the pilot was the Time Lord, but then the harlequin did something so very Doctor-ish, he couldn't be sure.

Either way, he smiled, reaching for another glass of champagne as the waiter passed close by with a try full, it would be fun to have a sneaky encounter in the cloak room with one of them. It would be sort of like a more fun version of Russian Roulette, he laughed, although it would be more like mind blowing, instead of blowing your brains out. Grab the nearest one and take a chance!

Winding his way through the crowd Jack tried to find either man. But his progress was hampered by a few subtle and some very not so subtle glances in his direction. Had he not set his sights on an encounter with a tall thin man with freckles, or a Time Lord of the same description, he would have had plenty of other options. 

By the time he emerged on the other side of his room, the already small pockets of his tight black trousers were bulging with cards, most pressed into his hands with the whispered plea, "call me!"

The harlequin was the first one he spotted, offering his untouched and mostly intact glass of champagne to the costumed figure he smiled, "care for a drink?"

"Still working on this one," came the reply and the long fingers held up a still full glass. 

Jack strained to hear a verbal misstep, or a unintentional tic or something that would give him a clue, but found nothing, "how long are you going to keep this up?" he leaned in to breath his question into the harlequin's ear before gently biting at the lobe.

"Keep what up?" came the amused reply.

Jack stepped back a bit, maybe this was The Doctor, the dancing dark eyes held his gaze with a smile twinkling in them. He had been on the receiving end of that look so many times, surely that couldn't be faked?

After a moment's hesitation he reached for the other's hand, "let's go check out the cloak room," he grinned. 

"Whatever for?" 

"We can try on all the expensive fur coats and maybe see how they feel against our naked skin," Jack laughed, his voice husky with desire.

As his fingers closed around the man's hand he felt the cooler touch of the skin and almost thought he had made the right decision But then again the doors and windows were open to let fresh night air in and even his own, normally warms hands, were cool to the touch.

The harlequin allowed himself to be led out of the crowd, as Jack's grin grew even wider.

\-----------

The pilot approached The Master, who without looking up was all set to snarl at the figure before even realising who was there.

"Where's Jack?" the thin man asked of him.

"It's not my job to keep track of anyone," the Time Lord snapped, "besides knowing Captain Hormone, he's off shagging someone."

"You could be too," the pilot replied reasonably, "if you weren't so dead set on being a jerk."

"It's not bad enough that the TARDIS has become a traveling sex show...." The Master snorted, "and that's just rich coming from you, I'm pretty sure you're the last person I'd expect to be encouraging me."

"What you tried to do was not consensual," the pilot frowned meeting the Time Lord's eyes steadily, "big difference. And I certainly am not suggesting you and I should get together!"

The Master ignored that comment, "have you two stopped teasing old Jack-y boy yet? He still has no idea who is whom."

"I haven't seen him since we arrived," the pilot scanned the room.

"Maybe he'll look you up for some sloppy seconds," The Master laughed humourlessly, and then turning away from the man stood in front of him, intoned dismissively, "now go away, I'm busy."

\-----------

After slipping the coat room attendant a few coins to leave them alone for a few hours, Jack had selected a few very posh looking fur coats from the racks, and took them to a dark corner in the back of the room. Laying them down on the floor he stretched out luxuriously on them and gestured for the harlequin to join him. 

"Won't the owners of those coats be a bit miffed if we mess them up?" the harlequin asked.

"Fur is murder," Jack smiled, "but instead of throwing red paint or ketchup on them, we'll put them to good use."

"What do you have in mind?" the other man asked him a slight grin on his face.

"Investigation," Jack laughed.

"Meaning?" 

"I plan to do some empirical studies, compare and contrast," the ex-Time Agent laughed.

This got a blank stare from the deep dark eyes regarding him from behind the harlequin's mask.

"OK," Jack grinned even wider, "since we're playing guess who, I'm plan to form a more educated guess, based on study."

"Oh," the harlequin nodded, "you plan to try to get me out of my costume and into your arms, for purely scientific reasons."

"Right!"

"That has to be the worst come on line I've ever heard," the thin man laughed.

"But is it working?" Jack looked up at the still standing figure hopefully.

"Not yet," came the amused reply, "but I'm sure you'll keep trying."

"Of course!" the ex-Time Agent chortled. Then rubbing his fingers through the soft fur coats around him, cooed, "you can at least join me here and help me decide which of these is the most decadent."

"Gives a whole new meaning to heavy petting," the harlequin laughed and got down onto the furs with Jack.

"And when we're done petting the coats," Jack kissed the other man on the lips, as he pulled him into his arms, "I'll spend some time petting you."


	33. Chapter 33

Deciding that he would treat this being in his arms as if he was The Doctor until something proved him wrong Jack was already starting to get the not-unwilling man in his arms out of his clothing. The long tunic had way too many buttons for his tastes. The urge to just give an all mighty tug and send them flying was only held back but the slight worry that if this was David that the aggressive move might scare him off.

He knew what the Time Lord liked, he never initiated, rarely took the lead but also hardly ever stopped Jack from doing whatever he wanted. So watching the eyes that were so closely watching him he tried to gauge just how far to take this.

Finally undoing the last button Jack loosened the tunic and slid his hands inside, trying to feel for the extra ribs he knew all Time Lords had. The man beside him started giggling and tried to get out of his grasp, "that tickles!' he protested as Jack's fingers dug into his sides. Never having attempted to do this with The Doctor, he wasn't sure if it would have had the same effect.

"Sorry," he mumbled bending his head to the exposed chest with the idea of placing his ear close enough to hear a heart beat or two, but the earring that was part of his Zorro costume got tangled in the man's soft chest hair.

As he gently extracted the jewellery he heard more laughter, "now that was very coordinated," the voice teased and with a shrug the ex-Time Agent decided maybe it didn't matter who he had in his arms, the end result would surely be the same!

Focusing his attentions on raising the almost completely defrocked harlequin into a frenzy Jack stretched out on top of the thin form, careful not to put too much weight on him. Only the mask and the tights standing in his way now!

Did he see a bit of fear in those dark eyes as he trapped him between the furs and his now growing erection? Looking again he saw only that hint of amusement that appeared the moment he had suggested a romp in the cloak room. The growing desire that was now reflected in them was manifesting itself elsewhere as well. Jack grinned as he felt the man beneath him begin to grow hard 

Sliding down he pulled the waistband of the tights away from the other's flat stomach and kissed a line from his navel to just above the firm bulge before yanking the garment down to the other's knees and taking him into his mouth. 

The soft gasp and the way the thin fingers dug into his shoulders as he swallowed the length deep in his throat would have made him chortle with glee, if his mouth wasn't busy doing other things. Almost positive now that the man now arching and holding on tight was The Doctor he set gentleness aside and dug the nails of one hand into the taunt thighs slowly closing around his head. Using his nails to dig furrows into the pale flesh. 

Not bothering to pause to wet his fingers he pushed two of them into the warm opening with no preparation. It was then that he realised he had made a mistake. Instead of being met with a delighted moan or even an encouraging gasp his actions resulted in a startled scream followed by him instantly being disengaged and shoved away hard.

The harlequin was no longer smiling at him, in fact he was sitting up and hastily getting back into his costume with his breath coming in short bursts and his hands shaking.

Jack recovered quickly, "I'm sorry," he soothed, "you were doing such a good imitation of The Doctor I really thought you were him."

"My mistake," the now clearly Scottish man spoke breathlessly, "I wasn't expecting you to do that."

Jack took the man's trembling hands in his own steadily them, "can we start again? I think you were OK with it until that last bit," he smiled pouring on the charm, "I promise take things a bit more easy now that I know who you are."

"I don't think so," David tried to pull away but Jack held him firmly.

"Please let me make it up to you," the ex-Time Agent pleaded.

The moment of silence that followed seemed like an eternity, Jack could see the hesitation and wasn't aware he was holding his breath until his chest started to hurt.

The answer was non-verbal but encouraging. The long fingers stopped trying to do up the buttons on the tunic and David laid back down on the furs with his eyes never leaving Jack's face.

"Now," Jack laughed, "where were we?" and he began the task of undoing the buttons once again.

Knowing it was going to take patience to get the actor to trust him again, but happy that he was being given another chance Jack determined it was best to build back up slowly. Keeping busy but not letting his hands stray past the waistline he took David's mouth in a passionate kiss. At first it was not returned but rather more like endured. Then he could almost feel the effort being made to relax and the lips yielded enough for him to slip his tongue between them.

Feeling a bit more sure of himself now, Jack let his hands wander lower to reach around and cup the firm back side and gently squeeze first one then the other cheek. When that met with no resistance he slid his hand inside the tights, and grasped the bare flesh in his warm grip.

Risking it, he slid the tights down slowly. Expecting at any to be told to stop, but he managed to get them past the knees without that happening. Going for broke, but still keeping an ear out for anything that would indicate he was going too far, Jack slid down to take the firm length into his mouth.

This time he waited until he was sure that this was being enjoyed, those wonderful sounds of want and need filling his ears. The noises warming his very core, before wetting his fingers thoroughly and gently working his way in. He felt the ring of muscle tighten around his digits, and the sharp intake of breath but he was not pushed away or asked to stop so he slowly moved them in and out in time with his mouth's actions.

Moments later his patience was rewarded as the familiar salty taste hit his tongue. He held on until the man in his embrace was completely still again and then rolled away to lay on his back. His own breathing almost as laboured David's.

Expecting nothing more to happen Jack started to rearrange his costume with the idea of rejoining the party. As he did so he felt a restraining hand on his arm, "you never ask for anything in return," the still somewhat breathless actor smiled up at him.

"I can't really expect you to," he started to say but was gently but firmly pulled back to lay down in the furs.

"I'd like to try," David smiled tentatively, "I can't promise anything..."

Jack wasn't sure what he thought he heard and what he did hear were really the same thing. He was about to ask for clarification but soon the meaning became quite clear. As a warm hand reached and stroked his erection through the skin tight trousers, the ex-Time Agent took the opportunity, while his brain was still able to think, "are you sure this is what you want?"

In the half light of the cloak room Jack saw the desire in the other man's dark eyes, "I want you." is all he said before he laid down on top of him and his mouth found Jack's.

Letting his concerns go Jack gave in to the sensations and let David explore him. After a bit the actor sat back and slowly unbuttoning the black shirt, stopping to kiss the flesh the opened buttons revealed. 

Once the shirt was all the way open he went still, tilting his head back for a moment, closing his eyes.

Jack was worried he was going to stop there, leaving him hanging. Then he leaned in his eyes open and wide with desire and a grin formed on his face. Then in one movement he slid down, opened the fly on the black trousers and took Jack into his mouth.

He struggled with it at first, gagging a few times. It was obvious he had never done this before but he was a quick learner; using the changes in Jack's breathing and the noises he couldn't quite stop, to figure out what was working. 

Jack laced his fingers in the soft hair at the nape of David's neck and held on tight, the desire building in him in ever more intense waves. When he felt his orgasm building he tried to pull away. But the hands held on keeping him in place. As he came into David's mouth he made a choking noise but didn't let go, instead he swallowed hard and ran his tongue over Jack a few times, tasting him and making him cry out in pleasure.

Half expecting a good cuddle after wards Jack closed his eyes in anticipation of being held. Instead he heard the rustle of clothing and looked up to see David quickly getting dressed, "I have to get back to the party," was all he said before swiftly disappearing out the door.


	34. Chapter 34

Hastily getting dressed himself Jack ran after David but lost him in the sea of party goers. He found the pilot, now easily identifiable as The Doctor, who was trying to talk to the still pouting Master.

"Where's David?" Jack asked still scanning the crowd.

"He was here a minute ago, " The Doctor gestured at the doors, "but he said he wasn't feeling well and went back to the TARDIS. He did look a bit flushed."

The Master laughed, "so you finally figured out who was whom, did you?"

"It wasn't that hard," Jack laughed. Then with a grin he held back the urge to say, "but it was hard earlier."

"We may as well head back too," The Doctor pointed at The Master, "he's managed to scare off everyone and almost gave the Prime Minister's wife a stroke."

"Do I even want to know how you did that?" Jack looked at the scowling Time Lord.

"Don't encourage him," The Doctor scolded, then he looked at the doors, "shall we?"

"Why go now?" The Master whined, "I was just staring to enjoy myself."

The two sets of incredulous eyes that glanced his way made him laugh, "the night is still young," he continued, "let's celebrate!" with that he rose from his corner and made his way to the bar at the opposite end of the room.

The Doctor snapped his mouth shut with a click, "even if I live for a million years I don't think I'll ever begin to understand him," he mused, then he turned back to Jack. Or more accurately to where he had last seen Jack. The ex-Time Agent had disappeared.

Pondering his next move for a bit, The Doctor trotted after his fellow Time Lord, just in case he decided to stir up more trouble, which given his past was a distinct possibility. He caught up with The Master just as he was order a double hyper-gin and tonic, "what in Rassilon's name are you up to now?" he asked.

"Getting in the spirit of the event, or rather the spirits of the event," The Master laughed as he tipped the full glass back and drained it with one gulp. Then ordering another he tapped The Doctor on the chest, "you need to lighten up yourself, let me get you one of these."

"Um, no thanks," the Time Lord eyed the clear liquid as if it was going to leap out and bite him. Then he looked around the room, "the crowd is starting to thin out a bit, maybe we should..."

"I haven't finished my drink so I'm not ready to leave yet," The Master interrupted him, "you can go though and I'll join you when I'm ready."

"And leave you by yourself, unattended?" The Doctor snorted, "I think not."

"It was worth a try," came the amused reply, "but aren't you just dying to know why Captain Hormone is in such a hurry to find pretty boy? And why your newest pet's tunic was misbuttoned?"

That got The Doctor's attention, "what did you say?"

"Don't tell me you fell for that 'I'm not feeling well' crap, surely even you couldn't miss the fact that it looked like he got dressed in the dark, breathing like he had run a marathon and reeked of Jack stink," The Master laughed, "I'm guessing they had a sneaky little tryst..."

The thin Time Lord bit his lip in thought, clearly replaying the events in his head. Lunging forward he grabbed the half finished drink from The Master's and hand tipped the contents on the floor.

"Drink's all gone, now let's go!" he grabbed the protesting and swearing man by the arm and dragged him to the door.

\-----------

As the Time Lords approached the TARDIS they saw a lone figure sitting up against the capsule, looking dejected. 

The Master laughed, "she locked you out!" he clapped his hands delightedly, "I am beginning to like this heap after all."

"She didn't lock me out," Jack grunted getting to his feet, "I didn't take the key with me I thought it would ruin the lines of these trousers."

This got an eye roll from The Master and something about Jack only thinking with a certain part of his body. Luckily The Doctor opened the door without comment, and let everyone in.

Once inside The Master announced he was off in search of something to drink, still grumbling about having the hyper-gin dumped out at the party.

Jack started to head up to the bedrooms but The Doctor stopped him, "I'm really trying to stick to my policy of not interfering with other being's relationships, but you're making it very difficult."

The ex-Time Agent sighed, "this time it isn't my fault, I swear!" then giving the Time Lord a quick peck on the cheek he grinned, "want to help me get out of this outfit?"

"You're incorrigible!" The Doctor laughed.

"And you wouldn't have me any other way," Jack took the Time Lord by the hand, "meant to say, love the scarf, it may come in handy a bit later." With that the two men walked up the ramp to the upper levels of the TARDIS.

Not sure if it was just really bad timing or Jack was somehow trying to get back at him for running off so soon after their encounter and was doing a 'see what you missed out on' sort of thing, but for once he and, who David assumed was The Doctor, had chosen to use a bedroom for their latest session. The bedroom right next to David's, Jack's bedroom to be precise.

He could hear them talking in the hallway, the room so quiet he almost fancied he could hear them breathing. Their laughter definitely sounded louder than normal or maybe it was because he was being so still himself, that it only seemed that way.

Having never been in Jack's room, he wasn't sure of the layout but it would appear the bed was against the same wall as his, because as he lay there trying not to listen he was not able to ignore the sounds of the headboard slamming against it. Closing his eyes he desperately avoided picturing the lovers entangled in an embrace.

\---------

David would have been surprised as to what was really going on, Jack had led The Doctor to his room but made a comment about the skinny Time Lord's backside looking like a child's in the pilot's costume's trousers.

The Doctor responded by picking up one of the large pillows on Jack's bed and hitting the ex-Time Agent playfully on the head with it. Jack tried to retaliate but the minute he dove for one of the pillows the Time Lord pinned him down and continued to smack him with his chosen weapon.

Jack’s feet were pressed against the headboard as The Doctor had abandoned the pillow and started tickling him mercilessly. The whole time telling him until he apologised the assault was not going to stop. As he wriggled around he kicked out involuntarily, thus the noises David was hearing.

In between trying to catch his breath and squirming to get free Jack was reminded how strong Time Lords really were. Even though The Doctor looked like he didn’t weigh more than seven stone soaking wet he was easily able to keep Jack pinned to the bed with one hand.

Even in this moment, he was keenly aware that at any time The Doctor could snap his neck if he ever chose to. Not that it was likely to happen but that little frisson of fear never quite left the back of his mind. Luckily he had done nothing, so far, to make the Time Lord want to do such a thing.

Almost wishing he had respiratory bypass, Jack finally decided to apologise for his remark, holding up one hand to indicate he needed to catch his breath first, he took a few moment to compose himself, “I’m sorry I said your butt looks like a ten year old boy’s” he grinned, “I should have said an eight year old’s!”

The Doctor laughed at that and then he lunged forward and grabbed one of Jack’s feet in his hands, “OK Harkness,” he growled in a mock threatening voice, complete with a scowl that didn’t quite reach his eyes, “prepare to suffer for your cheekiness!”

“Mercy!” Jack grovelled, as the long fingers hovered over his instep, “surely we can work out a deal?”

The grip on his foot didn’t slacken but the other hand moved back a bit, “I’m listening…”

“How about I make love to you until you scream?”

“Like you wouldn’t do that anyway,” The Doctor snorted, “I need more than that…” the fingers resumed their position just brushing against Jack’s foot.

“Give me a second!” Jack pleaded.

“I’m waiting,” the Time Lord teased, now drumming his fingers on Jack’s arch.

Jack twisted and flipped The Doctor over on his back, and laid down on top of him, “or…” he smiled down at the man, “I could just find out if you’re ticklish?”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Hmm..” the ex-Time Agent grinned widely, “is that a challenge?”


	35. Chapter 35

The tickling session had led to other things and now the two men were relaxing in each other's arms. Jack was half propped up on one elbow with his other arm draped across The Doctor's chest watching him closely.

"What's on your mind Jack?" the Time Lord smiled up at him.

The ex-Time Agent grinned like a naughty school boy, "I was just trying to picture you making out with David..."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "first of all, that would never happen and secondly I'm beginning to believe that sex is all you ever think about."

"When I'm around you, that's for sure," Jack laughed. Then growing a bit more serious he asked, "so why wouldn't you?"

"With the glaring exception of you, I try not to get romantically involved with a companion, it makes things too complicated."

"I would think trying not to would be more complicated," Jack frowned.

"Early on I found that I can be a bit difficult to get on with," The Doctor started only to be interrupted by a snort from Jack. He shot Jack a warning glare and then cleared his throat, "and I need to be able to rely on my traveling companions, and having one mad at me for something at a crucial time can be a bit awkward."

"I would never let you down," Jack assured him.

"I know, but you're different in a lot of ways, good ways, mostly," the Time Lord laughed, "but believe me when you're staring down the barrel of a gun and your partner is telling you that you deserve to be shot for some misstep or misunderstanding, it's not a pretty picture."

The Doctor sat up, "I think what is really needed now is for the two of you to spend some time alone. I have the feeling that if you had some space, and a bit of breathing room you two could figure out where you want to take your relationship."

Jack sat up too, "why would you do that?"

"Maybe I'm a busy body, or perhaps I think that if you finally get what you've been so eagerly pursuing you'll stop driving everyone crazy," the Time Lord laughed, "or maybe I need a break from you. You young bloods are too much for an old man like me."

That last statement brought a huge smile to Jack's face, "I'm not buying that, you could out last me any day."

The Doctor swung his feet over the edge of the bed, "or perhaps," he continued as if Jack hadn't spoken, "I think once David figures out what he wants and lets himself enjoy your company he may relax and stop torturing himself."

"So what's the game plan?" Jack asked watching the thin Time Lord pull his clothes back on.

"I'm going to set a course for Umbeka, summer should be about to come around again. It's been four centuries since the last one, so it should be just about now..." he trailed off, then with a shake of his head and a soft smile, "anyway, it's beautiful there when summer finally comes. I have some maintenance I need to do on the TARDIS, I'll use that as an excuse to stay behind, keeping The Master with me of course. You two can get a room at the resort and let things naturally progress from there."

With that he opened the door, "I hope this works, for both of your sakes." Then without another word he left the room.

As the door closed Jack shook his head slowly. As much time as he had spent with The Doctor he thought he would never quite understand what made the Time Lord tick. Playing the universe's protector, that he was used to. But now an intergalactic cupid? That was new.

Settling into the sheets Jack offered up a little prayer to whatever gods were listening that The Doctor's plan would work.

\--------

"Explain this one more time?" David asked of the pin stripe clad legs that were peeking out from some wiring in the console room.

"You and Jack have to get out of the TARDIS for a bit, I need to work on the harmonics that are needed to keep the rotor working properly. The reason you have to leave for a while is that the sounds can at best make humans' ears bleed, at worst strike you completely deaf after driving you mad."

"But it's OK for you and The Master?" the actor asked still trying to work this one out.

"Our ears are not quite immune, but it's not going to be as rough. As long as we aren't exposed to it for too long, it may give us a headache but we'll survive it."

The Master was busy stuffing cotton wool in his ears and adjusting one set of headphones to his liking, the other pair was obviously for the other Time Lord.

"How long will it take?" 

"Two days at the most, it's only safe to work on the harmonics for a few hours at a time, with a break in between. If I get done earlier I'll come get you," The Doctor waved a spanner at David's legs.

Jack came bounding down the ramp with a satchel in hand, "I'm ready! I've packed a few essentials and a lot of tanning lotion," he grinned.

The Master, having made himself almost deaf with his preparations, smiled widely, "now this is nice, I can't hear a word of what I'm certain is sophomoric innuendo coming from your mouth."

Not letting that ruin his good mood Jack came up to David, "aren't you ready to go yet?"

"I'm not sure what to pack."

"Just the essentials, unless you have a g-string tucked away some where?" Jack laughed.

"Um, not that I know of."

The Doctor stuck his head out from the wiring, "not that I'm in a hurry or anything but this is delicate work and the sooner I get started..."

"Right, sorry," David moved away from the bit of railing he had been leaning against, and made his way up to his room.

Jack waited until he was out of sight before speaking, "I don't think he's buying this," he admitted ruefully.

"The part about the harmonics is true," The Doctor pointed at The Master's ministrations, "you don't think he'd do that unless there was a real reason? This has been needing to be done, maybe not right this second, but it has been out of tune for a while."

"You'll be all right, just the two of you?" Jack asked eyeing The Master carefully.

"I have managed so far," The Doctor smiled wryly, "now remember, take it easy, don't push it and just let what happens, or doesn't happen err...happen?" he looked puzzled, "what I meant is..."

"I get it," Jack laughed, "I'll be subtle."

"That'll be the day," The Master snorted.

"I thought you couldn't hear me," the ex-Time Agent looked at him in surprise.

"I can't," came the amused reply, "but I can read lips. But why I bother I have no idea."

Before Jack could reply to that a short burst of high pitched whistling emitted from the console. The Doctor dove back under and with a grunt of effort cut the noise off, "sorry, thought I had that shut off!"

"The harmonics?" Jack shook his head trying to get the ringing to clear from his ears.

"Yes, sorry, now you see why you have to leave. That was just a small sample of it," The Doctor replied, still waist deep in wiring.

Before anything else could be said David reappeared in the room, "what was that awful noise?" he asked setting down the overnight bag on the grating.

"That's the reason you need to leave the TARDIS," The Doctor's muffled voice explained, "now go, I'll come for you when I'm done."

As they walked the small distance from the time capsule to the hotel they heard the sound of the TARDIS taking off, and David turned around to watch it leave, "doesn't this strike you as odd timing?" he asked Jack.

"I have learned never to question The Doctor when it comes to his ship, he knows what's best.

David was about say something else when the front of the resort came into view. The shining pink facade looked to be made of mother-of-pearl and it gleamed in the summer light, "wow," he breathed, "that is beautiful!"

Jack smiled at the wonder in the man's dark eyes and the childlike enthusiasm in his voice. He, himself, had become somewhat jaded, but it was lovely to see that not everyone else had.

Not wishing to ruin the moment he bit back the urge to make a comment about how its beauty was nothing compared to the tall man as his side. Instead he nodded in agreement, "if you think that's beautiful you should see the rooms inside!" with that he took David's hand in his and led him into the hotel lobby.


	36. Chapter 36

The suite was pretty impressive, Jack had to admit. There were two bedrooms, which he hoped would be one too many, a large great room and a small kitchenette. Off each bedroom was a huge bathroom complete with jacuzzi tubs in each one.

"This must have cost a fortune," David said looking around the suite.

"Nah, didn't cost a thing, Doc saved the princess' life a few years back. The Royal Family offered him his weight in precious metals and jewels, which given how thin he is, would probably not be that much. But he turned it down. They said if he ever wanted anything to just ask, so he called in a favour," Jack explained as he checked out the mini-bar, pulled out a small bottle of champagne and read the label, "and here we are!"

"I feel almost guilty, we're here enjoying this place and they're on the TARDIS trying not to go deaf," David sighed as he sat on the edge of one of the chairs.

"There's no place Doc would rather be than up to his armpits in some repair or adjustment on his ship. He loves that sort of thing, and believe me he would be bored to death here," Jack poked around the mini-bar a bit more before closing the door and joining the actor in the sitting area, "so stop feeling guilty!"

David picked up a colourful brochure from the end table next to him, "this says there are daily hunting trips, hmm not my idea of fun, hikes up the cliffs, beaches and museums and a concert in the park at sun set."

Jack took the brochure and set it aside, "there are also hot springs and spas and things a lot more interesting than hiking."

"What would you suggest?" David asked, then immediately held up his hand, "aside from that."

Jack grinned, "oh come on, give me some credit. I was going to suggest a trip to the spa, they have this herbal wrap that makes you smell like freshly brewed mint tea and even The Master would be in a good mood afterwards."

"That would be something," the actor replied with a soft smile, "let's then."

The ex-Time Agent's grin widened, the part he had left out was the rumour that the herbal wrap also reportedly had aphrodisiac qualities, not that he, personally needed any help, but it wouldn't hurt to get the man at his side in a more receptive mood.

'Then maybe some of the mini-bar champagne and...' Jack realised he was being stared at.

"What?" he asked.

David laughed, "sorry for interrupting your private thoughts. I was asking if you wanted to leave now or?"

"Now works," Jack stood up, wondering if he slipped the staff a few coins would they add a bit more herbs to David's wrap?

\---------

"I said these headphones are not working!" The Master shouted above the din as he towered over the prone figure half under the console.

"I heard you the first time," The Doctor replied, trying to adjust something in a very tight spot with a spanner.

"Where did you get them anyway?" 

"Wickes DYI. They're supposed to cancel out any and all noise."

"They're not working!" The Master snapped.

"Obviously," The Doctor muttered, "I can still hear you."

"Just admit it, you don't know what you're doing!" as those words left The Master's mouth the ship went silent.

"I do too know what I'm doing!" came the response, "it was just stuck is all. You know you don't have to stay here, there are more sound proof rooms and I'm sure things to do to get your mind off of the noise."

"Some one has to watch over you and make sure you don't blow this whole thing sky high."

"We're in the vortex, there's no sky anywhere around," The Doctor replied reasonably, "besides with my luck you'd be my room mate in the afterlife anyway."

The Master shuddered at that, "just be careful. I'd much rather avoid an eternity stuck with you."

"You and me both..."

\-----------

Not being a connoisseur of spas, David wasn't quite sure what to expect. This one seemed a study in clinical white. The walls, the floors, the ceiling and the employees were all clad in white. So it didn't come as any surprise when he was handed a white terry cloth like robe and a handful of white towels and shown to a dressing room and instructed to change.

Jack was almost frantic, wanting to get out of his street clothes and into the regulation spa wear as quickly as possible with the idea of slipping the attendant a few coins to get the extra special treatment for David. He was out of his dressing room with lightening speed, problem was that no one was around to bribe. 

After a bit of hunting, he found someone. Pulling a handful of currency from his robe pocket, enough to be what he hoped was impressive, he handed it to the blue skinned creature, "my friend has had a rough few days," he smiled charmingly, "if you could see your way clear to coming up with a 'special' herbal mix for his wrap, I'd be grateful."

The creature accepted the coins with a knowing nod and slipped them into the pocket of its white lab coat, "of course Sir," the melodic voice replied, "your 'friend' will be in prime receptive state once we are done."

Unbeknownst to the two of them, David had been listening to this conversation. He was both amused and touched that Jack was so concerned about him and wanted him to relax. The 'receptive state' part was a bit funny, if only he knew... but still. Jack wanted him relaxed and lord knows he wouldn't mind it himself, he grimaced as he rolled his tense shoulders. For both of their sakes he was willing to give it a shot.

The herbal wrap had both of them giggling like school girls before they were completely swathed. First they were layered with a bright green goo that reminded David of mushy peas. It was warm and slimy and it took a lot of effort not to shudder as the attendant slathered it from his chin to his toes. A quick glance at Jack saw that he too was having a bit of a hard time with this, especially when his attendant insisted on squirting a big glob of it on his more intimate parts.

Then the wrapping began. Large strips of white sheeting were quickly and efficiently pulled snugly around them, binding their arms and legs in tight. Jack was grinning by the first go 'round trying to maintain some seriousness until David suggested that they needed a layer of refried beans and sour cream and then they'd be proper burritos.

This opened the flood gate of giggling. The worst part of it was that Jack was laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes and because of the tight wrap he couldn't move to wipe them away. He had almost gotten himself under control when David spoke up again. "I keep expecting a giant to come in with a big lighter and decide to smoke one of us," he laughed.

The attendants were scowling at the two men, which only seemed to encourage them, "are you my mummy?" Jack laughed. Then he wriggled uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" David asked watching the ex-Time Agent writhe on the massage table.

"My nose itches!" Jack cried out, "why does that always happen?"

The attendants were watching this all with frowns on their faces. Finally one of them lit some incense and the other turned the lights down and the music up.

"I think that's a hint to shut up and baste in silence," David mock whispered.

"Now something else itches," Jack groused. Just as that thought hit him he could feel himself start to relax, finally. His eyes grew heavy and as he dozed off he wondered if the incense had some sort of sedating quality. 

After what felt like only minutes later Jack woke up, he was completely unwrapped and covered only in a large towel. He marvelled that the attendants had uncovered him without waking him up but that turned to dismay when he saw the table next to him was empty. Sitting up slowly still slimy from the herbal wrap he carefully made his way to the showers.

David was waiting for him when he came out. It was clear by the actor's still damp hair that he had also taken a shower. He was wrapped in a soft white robe and looked and smelled good enough to eat.

"Did you enjoy your wrap?" he grinned at the ex-Time Agent.

"That was unique," Jack smiled wryly, "next time though I'm going to hire a personal nose scratcher, or ask to keep one hand free."

"What do you want to do next?" David asked.

The suggestions that flooded Jack's mind were all either vaguely or down right risqué but he pushed them down and instead glancing up at the wall clock suggested they head to the park for the sunset concert. 

"Surely sunset isn't so soon? It's only been a few hours since we came here?" 

"The days are short here, even shorter in the summer time," Jack explained, "as much as I like you in that outfit," he reached out and stroked the soft cloth of the robe on David's shoulder, "once the sun goes down it gets a bit chill. Why don't you get dressed and we'll get going."


	37. Chapter 37

The hill side was already lined with beings of all shapes and sizes when Jack and David arrived at the park for the sunset concert. The resort had a special area reserved for patrons and a staff member was handing out blankets and small baskets of nibbles and champagne. Jack grabbed the supplies and spread the blanket out close to the edge of one of the hills.

The orchestra started as the sun began to dip down on the horizon. None of the instruments looked familiar to David, but the music was hauntingly beautiful. Especially when one of the instruments made a sound that was very similar to a well played bagpipe.

Even Jack, who equated any music he couldn’t dance to with mind-numbing boredom, had to admit the music was impressive and said so aloud.

“Any music can be danced to,” David smiled at the ex-Time Agent.

“This stuff has no beat,” Jack protested, “if you tried you’d probably wind up rocking yourself to sleep!”

At that the tall man stood up, holding his hand out, “let me show you,” he laughed.

Jack stared up at him uncomprehendingly, “huh?”

“I’m asking you to dance with me,” David’s smile widened.

“You’re kidding!” 

“No I’m not,” the smile didn’t waiver and the offered hand didn’t move.

“To this?” the ex-Time Agent waved his arms in the general direction of the musicians. But seeing the look in the actor’s eyes, he rose to his feet, taking the other man’s hand in his. Much to his surprise Jack was pulled in tight, then one hand slid down his back to come to rest just below the curve of his backside while the other hand held on tightly to his.

“Do you know how to waltz?” 

“It’s been years,” Jack admitted, “but it’ll come back to me, who should lead?”

“Allow me,” David breathed in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

As they glided together Jack had to admit the music was indeed very easy and very enjoyable to dance to. The feeling of the actor’s warm body pressed against his, in contrast to the rapidly chilling night air was somehow both soothing and exciting at the same time.

The song ended too soon, and they retook their seats as a more techno sounding bit of music came up next. Already the cooler temperatures were settling in and the thin cotton shirt David had on was no match for the stiff breeze that began to blow.

“You want to head back?” Jack asked noting the other’s discomfort.

“I’m fine,” David protested pulling his knees up to his chest to help block out the wind.

Without a word Jack unbuttoned and slipped off his heavier over shirt, and draped it over the other man’s thin shoulders.

“Aren’t you going to freeze?”

The ex-Time Agent laughed, “unlike you I have a little extra padding. This vest is plenty warm, but I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to snuggle in a bit closer.” He spread his arms wide in invitation.

This got an amused look from David but he did move in to Jack’s open arms. “I like you much better when you’re this way,” he smiled.

“What way is that?” 

“When you act like a real person and not just a walking hard on,” David laughed.

Jack laughed at that too, “I’ll try to remember that,” with that he pulled the thin man in closer and rested his chin on the top of his head. Content, for now, just to hold him.

The concert ended way too soon for Jack’s tastes. He would have liked to stay there, David nestled in his arms, for the whole night but the mist that was forming made that very unappealing, so they headed back to the hotel.

They didn’t talk much as they walked along; both were clearly lost in their own thoughts. Once they got to the door of the suite Jack stopped before stepping inside, “if I promise to not act like a ‘walking hard on’ can we spend a bit more time together?”

This made David a bit embarrassed, “I shouldn’t have said that, it wasn’t very nice.”

“Sometimes the truth isn’t nice,” Jack soothed, “I’m not offended. I really enjoyed that dance and was wondering if we went to a place with good drinks and good music if you’d care to go dancing with me?”

“I’d like that,” the actor smiled.

“I think I may know of a place that fits the bill exactly. Drinks the size of your head, the music is a bit more modern and the place is usually jumping. They have indoor dance floors and ones that are covered with a Plexiglas dome so you can see the stars. No paparazzi, or there wasn’t the last time I was there. Now that could have been a problem given who I was with at the time...” he stopped and cleared his throat, getting back to the subject at hand, “And I promise to leave my ‘hard on’ at home,” the ex-Time Agent joked.

“Not on my account,” David teased back, then slipping his hand in Jack’s asked, “so where are we going?”

It was extremely difficult, Jack mused, to tone down his flirting and natural tendencies. But now that he had a very relaxed and smiling David held close in his arms as they danced, he knew that it would be worth his while.

The original club he had planned to go to was more his normal style, loud, crowded, music perfect for raunchy dancing and casual encounters. But he decided against it in favour of a place that was bit more subtle and it was working.

‘Maybe there was something to this romance thing after all,’ he smiled to himself, ‘may have to try this again sometime.’ Although the urge to move his hands lower than the small of the actor’s back was overwhelming. With a mental shrug he slid one hand down and waited for a reaction, good or bad. When nothing happened he allowed his other hand to join its mate and resisted giving the firm backside they now rested on a squeeze.

This brought about a change in angle and afforded him a lot more contact with the warm body now pressed in quite close. The friction of their bodies was invoking a pretty natural reaction in Jack. He shifted uncomfortably trying not to be too obvious and just grind himself against David, hoping to keep things going as they were.

He looked up to see a pair of large dark eyes regarding him with amusement, “sorry,” Jack mumbled.

David smiled at him, “don’t be,” he breathed softly before pulling ex-Time Agent in a bit closer and putting his head on Jack’s shoulder.

As much as Jack hated to break up this lovely scene he was finding it harder to keep up his promise to not come on too strong and suggested the get a table and some drinks. Slipping the head waiter some coins got them a table next to a fireplace and with a spectacular view of the stars in the night sky.

Figuring if he was going to play the romantic lead, he’d go all the way, Jack ordered a bottle of champagne.

David waited until the champagne was poured before breaking the silence, “this is all very nice,” he smiled, “but it’s not really necessary. I didn’t mean this when I asked you to, um, tone it down a bit.”

Jack gulped his drink before attempting to speak, “then what did you mean?” he asked as he poured another round for himself.

“I don’t really know anything about you; I mean I have an idea from the character on the show and from what I’ve observed, but other than that?”

“You want my biography?” the ex-Time Agent asked.

“No, but aside from the obvious, what do you like to do? Interests? Things like that,” David prompted.

Jack grinned, “this is sounding like a first date to me. Seems a bit backwards given our history…”

“Never mind then,” the actor sat back, folding his arms across his chest and looking away, “it was a stupid idea, obviously.”

Noting the other man’s defensive posture and feeling the warm vibes he had been getting suddenly cool down Jack realised he had made a mistake. He smiled apologetically, “I’m not used to people caring about me on that level, I’m sort of a superficial kinda guy normally.” Then after a few minutes he leaned in, “if this was a first date, you know with a woman, what would you normally do?”

“Depends on the woman, I would definitely take her out to a nice restaurant, then it sort of depends on what she’s into.”

“Drink up, and I’ll take you out for a meal you will never forget,” Jack grinned widely tipping his own glass back and gesturing for David to do the same.

“I swear if you buy me a corsage,” David laughed, “this ‘date’ is going to come to a sudden end.”

Jack pretended to consider it, “just as well, really,” he laughed gesturing at the thin cotton shirt David had on, “there’d be no place to pin it.”

As the chill night air hit them both, Jack once again removed his outer shirt and draped it over David’s shoulders, “my Sir Galahad,” the actor joked.

Seeing how well this was working Jack grinned even wider, he pictured a romantic dinner for two, and then a starlight stroll, trying not to dwell on the image of the evening winding up with the thin man now smiling at him as they walked along, in his bed.


	38. Chapter 38

After a wonderfully intimate dinner, that he practically wolfed down and David picked at, Jack suggested a walk on the beach. Figuring it would be a good excuse to hold hands and play up his new found gentlemanly side. 

The wind was making it impossible to speak which was just as well. Jack was not used to having to make small talk and had almost run out of things to say that would not be suggestive. 

As they walked along Jack recalled with a smile the moment when the waiter offered them a choice of dessert and the image of taking the bowl of chocolate mousse and smearing it all over the thin Scot sitting across from him and then licking it off slowly came leaping to mind. Luckily David had saved the day by declining dessert and instead just had a coffee. 

'Coffee would not be nearly as fun to pour over anyone, even iced coffee' Jack mused to himself.

This planet didn't have a moon, but the night sky was ablaze with stars and the light from nearby planets. The reflection on the rolling waves made it almost look like the ocean was on fire. David was so busy watching the light show that he stumbled a few times over irregularities on the beach surface. Jack used this as an reason to slip one arm protectively around the actor.

The cab ride back to the hotel was quiet. David seemed to be miles away in thought and Jack was so busy trying to keep himself in check that to the casual observer it would appear the two men were not on good terms.

Jack would have been thrilled to know that what David was thinking. This day had been almost text book perfect, he had a chance to get to know Jack as a person a bit better, and had a lovely time. He was both excited and a bit daunted by spending the night in the same hotel room, and part of him really looked forward to sharing the ex-Time Agent's bed and whatever that would lead to.

On the way to the room through the long hallway Jack was regaling David with a tale of the time he had been arrested for what turned out to just be an amusing case of misunderstanding, "I was introduced to the prince and I reached out to shake his hand. Turns out that that wasn't his hand, due to some quirk in the evolutionary mixer that is the universe, what looked like a hand was actually his...ah..distinguishing mark of gender. My mistake was honest because, I mean he had two! Turns out that was the standard issue for his species. And here I was at an official function! Pulling on his genitalia!"

Jack unlocked the door to the hotel room and held it open for David, "later that night after they bailed me out and apologised for roughing me up I got a chance to see his 'hands' in action. That was definitely different, nice but different."

"I had a great time tonight, thanks!" he smiled, leaning in for a goodnight kiss. He meant to just give a quick peck but finding the warm lips meeting his willingly parting to accept his tongue he pulled the actor in tight and kissed him hard, his hands clutching at the soft hairs at the back of David's neck.

Then remembering himself he pulled away and let go, and stepped back taking in great gulping breaths of air.

David turned around to switch on a light and slip out of Jack's shirt that was still draped across his shoulders, his own breath rapid to match his heart rate. He was almost ready to suggest to Jack that they finish the night together. But as he turned back around to look for Jack he found he was alone. He heard the sound of the bedroom door to the ex-Time Agent's room click shut and the unmistakable sound of the lock being engaged.

At first all he could do is stare at the closed door in stunned silence. He had thought all of Jack's efforts were in order to get him into bed and not just for more cuddling. Quickly reviewing the moments up to their arrival back at the hotel he wondered if he had said or done anything to upset or discourage Jack?

Standing still for a moment, trying to decide if he should knock on the door or just let it go, David shrugged and draped Jack's shirt over the arm chair. Then he switched off the light and went to his own room, still a bit dejected and perplexed, trying to figure out what had just happened. 

Jack was laying on his bed fully clothed staring up at the ceiling, hands clenched in fists at his side. The urge to slam David against the closed door as they stood in the foyer, rip off his clothes and take him right there had been so strong he knew he needed to get away from the actor as soon as possible.

He winced as he recalled the story he had told about the prince's two cocks, that was probably not the most subtle thing he had done, but his self control had been slipping from the moment they left the restaurant!

'This gentlemanly thing is for the birds!' he groused through grinding teeth. 

He had promised David to not act like an over heated jerk and he knew that on normal 'first dates' sex was out of the question. So the kiss followed by the hasty removal of himself from the oh-so-tempting Scot was the only course of action.

Pulling a pillow in tight to his face Jack muffled his cry of frustration. He was so hard it almost hurt and the idea of taking care of it on his own was about as appealing as tongue kissing The Master. He rolled over and punched the bed a few times and allowed himself a full blown temper tantrum before getting himself under control enough to drift off to sleep.

\---------

Given that his eyes were almost crossed from fatigue The Doctor decided that rather than risk blowing up the TARDIS by miss-wiring some circuit it was time to call it a night. 

With a groan at the stiff muscles in his back, the result of lying half under the console most of the day, he slid out from under the controls and sat up, giving a half hearted attempt to brush the dirt from the knees of his trousers.

Much to his dismay The Master had not taken the hint or even the outright suggestion to find some other place in the time capsule to hang out in, but in fact was sitting on the jumpseat watching him.

"You look like you were dipped in grease and rolled in dust," The Master offered, "and I'm guessing that you're not even half way done."

The Doctor got to his feet and wiped a rag that was coated with more grease across his face. The effect was to remove a good portion of the fine grey dust only to replace it with more smudges of black soot.

As he put the tools away The Master got in very close, "do you think Captain Hormone and your pet have 'gotten it on' yet?"

"I don't know and I honestly don't care," the thin Time Lord shrugged, carefully placing the tools in a metal case.

"Aren't you just a wee bit jealous? After all he's your boy toy," The Master continued.

"Jack's nobody's toy," The Doctor sighed.

Changing tactics the other Time Lord grinned, "maybe it's because you know you're not interesting enough or satisfying enough to keep him, so you let him mount anything that moves or doesn't move away fast enough, so he will occasionally get with you too."

When this got no response The Master dug a bit more, "it's pretty pathetic when even a mere human gets bored of you. You were rejected on Gallifrey and now even a man who will bed anything rejects you."

Finished with packing up his tools The Doctor slid one of the floor panels closed over the box and straightened up to make his way out of the console room.

"It's too bad you have to feed your sometimes lover fresh meat to keep him with you!" The Master chortled, "but I can understand that, I'd rather couple with a Inac any day than your skinny body!"

The Master appeared to be deep in thought for a moment, "funny I never saw you get together with your female companions. Although I have to admit that dark beauty was way out of your league. Instead you let yourself be used like the worthless waste of flesh you truly are, only good for a vessel for someone else's seed! All by some oaf of a man with a permanent erection!"

That was also met with silence, which didn't seem to discourage him at all. "One day you will come crawling to me for company and when that happens I will be sure to remind you of all the times you rejected me, and you will pay dearly!"

That comment seemed to hit a nerve. Despite himself The Doctor reacted, "you are just upset because you got nowhere with David so you tried to rape him, Jack won't touch you and of course I'm completely out of the question!" he spat, his eyes blazing. 

Even though his words were designed to wound The Master seemed to find his very funny and laughed long and hard, "remember, I know you, better than you know yourself. That day will come. Until then, I hope you have some magic tricks up your sleeve because Jack will leave you, and he will probably take the pretty boy with him. And that will leave just me."

The Doctor took a deep breath, struggling to get himself back under control and without a glance back at his fellow Time Lord he strode from the room in silence.


	39. Chapter 39

David tried but couldn't fall asleep. He was keyed up and frustrated and wondering if Jack was somehow getting him back for some thing by leading him on and then leaving him hanging. If so, he mused, he certainly went to a lot of trouble and effort to get even.

Given his optimistic nature David didn't want to believe that the whole day had been planned to specifically leading to this. Obviously it was just a misunderstanding.

Sitting up with a groan, really wishing he could stop his mind whirling out of control, he decided to give sleeping another try later but for now he wanted a glass of wine and a change of scenery. Throwing on some clothes he jotted a note for Jack, just in case he woke up and came looking for him, and then headed down to the resort's bar for a nightcap.

Jack woke with a start as the hotel room door clicked shut. He had been dreaming about his time in a cell somewhere in India in the early 1900s and anticipating the return of his gaolers. At first he was having a hard time separating this dream from the sounds that woke up.

Moments later he was reading David's note with a sigh of regret. He was not used to winding up alone in bed after a night out and obviously neither was the actor. Jack pictured him chatting up some lovely in the bar and bringing her back to their hotel room for a romp that by all rights should be his!

Decision made Jack ran back to his room, got dressed in the clothes he had taken off mere hours before and headed to the bar.

Contrary to Jack's vision of his intentions, David was sitting by himself at a small table towards the back of the bar. The waitress had, despite his order, brought him a full bottle of wine and two glasses, obviously thinking he was to be joined by someone who was running late.

Pouring one glass and taking a sip of it, the actor looked around the room. Given the late hour, or rather very early hour, he corrected himself glancing at the clock on the wall, the place was pretty busy. Given the outfits on the gathered beings, it was pretty plain that most of them were winding down from some pretty formal activities. Looking down at his worn jeans with one hole in the knee and his moose themed tshirt David felt suddenly very under dressed. Luckily no one paid him any mind as they drank various concoctions, some of which bubbled and gave off little puffs of steam.

He was about to take another pull of his drink when he looked up to see a bright pink creature, well over two and a half metres tall standing in front of him, holding out one of its huge paws, tipped with silver talons to him.

"Dance!" it growled at him, showing three rows of sharp teeth.

"Sorry old chum," he heard a voice declared much to his relief, "he's with me."

The creature snarled at Jack but retreated, thumping off to another area of the bar.

David smiled as the other man sat down opposite him, "thank you!"

"Good thing I got here when I did, the Buref's idea of 'dancing' is um...let's just say you definitely wouldn't like it," the ex-Time Agent reached for the bottle of wine pouring some into the glass in front of him and gulping it down, "I 'danced' with one a few years back and couldn't walk straight for days."

Jack couldn't help but laugh as the penny dropped and David's eyes got really wide as he realised what was meant by that. They were both quiet for a moment then starting speaking at once.

"Why did you leave the hotel room?" Jack started.

"What did I do to make you take off in such a hurry?" David asked.

Holding his hands up Jack laughed, "whoa! OK you go first."

Clearing his throat David took a deep breath, "I had sort of thought the evening was going well. And that you were turning up the charm for a reason and that we'd..." he trailed off, "but obviously I was wrong, I guess I did something or you changed your mind..." at that he stopped, using the excuse of taking another sip of his wine to stop before he embarrassed himself.

Jack slapped his forehead with the palm of one hand, "you thought I didn't want you?"

Colouring slightly David settled for a nod.

The ex-Time Agent leaned in taking the other man's thin hands in his, "when we kissed goodnight it was all I could do to not tear off your clothes," he smiled.

"Then why didn't you?" the actor blurted out, now turning a bright red as he surprised himself by asking that.

"I was trying to be a gentleman!" Jack laughed, "last time I do that!"

\-----------

The Master wasn't quite through. He followed The Doctor out of the console room, and grabbed him by the shoulders spinning him around, "there you go running away when things get too intense," his voice was soft, almost affectionate. It was a sharp contrast to the taunting tone he had been using earlier.

The Doctor regarded him warily, "I thought you were done," his voice was low and quiet.

"Hardly," The Master snorted, then reaching out he brushed the contact point on his fellow Time Lord's temple, "do you remember our days at the academy? How 'close' we were?" he cooed as his other hand made contact.

Suddenly The Doctor's mind was filled with images from long ago. The first fumblings in the dorm room, being taught to listen to his body, as they both learned what made them happy. Studying in the same way that they did text books, only with a lot more enthusiasm. 

How ironic it was that the first being to show him the ways of physical pleasure had evolved to be the one who now devoted his life to bringing him pain.

"Don't you miss that?" The Master spoke, his hands still holding on tight, their minds as one, "you could have that again, I am still the only one who could ever bring you to true ecstasy..." 

Just as he said that it became apparent that he had forgotten to shield himself, instead of filling The Doctor's mind with images of pleasure, the stray thought about how easy it would be to snap the thin Time Lord's neck pushed to the front of his mind.

At that The Doctor pulled back breaking the contact, "nice try," he gasped still in sensory overload from the mental assault, "better luck next time."

The Master howled in frustration as his fellow Time Lord disappeared from his sight. 

\---------

Jack downed his glass and gestured for David to do the same. The actor set aside his half finished glass, "I'm a lightweight if I finish that I'll be tipsy."

"What's wrong with that?" Jack grinned, "it may help you relax a bit, I bet I could bounce a coin off your shoulder muscles right now."

"Besides," he leaned in with a grin, "I am hoping to be granted a do-over of tonight. This time setting aside the whole gentile facade, and I'll need you good and relaxed."

Finding his mouth had gone suddenly dry, David reached for the glass and downed the contents in one gulp. Jack's grin grew wider as he stood up, taking the rest of the bottle 'just in case' and held out his hand to the actor, "let's go!" he chuckled.

This time Jack didn't hold back. The moment the door clicked shut behind him he pressed David against the wall of the foyer and rained almost bruising kisses on him while his fingers worked on loosening the belt and getting into his jeans. 

As he tried to undo the zip, hands covered his, "not yet," David breathed, his voice husky from want but still in control enough to stop Jack.

The ex-Time Agent stopped, he had built up this scene in his mind while laying on his bed earlier, pictured taking David as he stood there in the hall. Had even dwelt on feeling the man's warmth around him as he entered him, but never did he imagined being stopped! his eyes narrowed wondering just what the hell was going on now? 

"I can't relax here," the actor explained with a soft smile, and taking Jack's hand led him to one of the bedrooms.


	40. Chapter 40

Jack was both excited that he was finally going to get what he wanted and if truth be told, scared as hell. He wanted to make this an experience that David would never forget and hopefully never regret.

His body was screaming to throw the thin man down on the bed strip him bare by any means necessary and take him before he could change his mind. But his rational self knew that he had to go slowly and be prepared to be told to stop at any point, but for now he was going to go for the brass ring.

He knew the first time was bound to be painful but he hoped to make that incidental and make it worth that initial discomfort. His plan was to drive the tall Scot into such a frenzy that he would barely notice the pain when it came to that part. But first it was time to get him undressed; clothing was definitely an impediment to his goals.

Gently, but firmly he lowered David to the bed. Seeing that spark of fear kindling in the large dark eyes as he covered the thin body with his own, he carefully balanced part of his weight on his knees, trying not to put too much pressure on him.

Sliding a hand inside the soft cotton shirt, the warmth of the soft chest hair his fingers brushed reminded him that even if this man did resemble his Time Lord lover, he was completely different and Jack made a mental note to keep that in mind as he progressed. The Doctor may like it rough but given his past encounters with David, he did not.

Sitting up on his knees Jack began to unbutton David’s shirt, stopping himself from just ripping the fabric with his fingers in frustration. He seemed to be all thumbs and was almost sweating as he fumbled with the small white buttons. 

Trying to help David reached up and tried to assist in getting the shirt undone but Jack playfully slapped his hands out of the way, “please,” he breathed, “let me. Unwrapping gifts was always my favourite part of Christmas.”

Once the shirt was completely open Jack bent forward sucking first on one nipple then switching to the other. Nipping at the sensitive flesh he accidentally bit down harder than he had intended, causing David to take a sharp breath in. He half expected to be shoved off or told to stop, and held his own breath in anticipation, but when it didn’t come he continued trailing his tongue down until he hit the waist band of the actor’s jeans.

Glancing up to gauge the pace of his actions, and finding David had his head thrown back and eyes closed, his breathing slightly faster, Jack took this as a sign to continue. Taking one end of the already loosened belt he gave it a tug. Then he began slipping it out of the belt loops on the jeans; the whisper of the leather on denim seemed so loud in the quiet room. If this had been The Doctor he may have playfully swatted the Time Lord on the arse with the belt, but instead he let it drop to the floor.

Unzipping the fly of the jeans he reached inside without attempting to remove the garment just yet. Instead he ran his fingers along the hardening length, gently squeezing as he went along before pushing the fabric aside and touching flesh to flesh. 

Luckily they had wound up in Jack’s bedroom and ever the boy scout he was prepared Sliding back up to take David’s mouth in a passionate kiss, he then broke off, “stay there,” he grinned and went to get some supplies. Returning moments later he set a glass of water, a condom and a tube of lubricant down on the night stand before joining the actor back on the bed.

“Now where were we?” he laughed. His laugh caught in his throat when he saw David was now staring at the objects on the night stand, his eyes wide. Maybe he had rushed that, he chided himself, made assumptions he shouldn’t have? 

“Is that necessary?” David asked pointing to the condom, “it’s not as if I can get pregnant.”

Jack hadn’t realised he was holding his breath until he started to laugh again, “it’s not necessary I just had my physical and I’m disease free.”

“If I’m going to do this,” the thin man sighed, “I want to feel everything.”

Jack tried not to focus on the ‘if’ and hoped it was a ‘when’ that was truly meant. Opening the drawer he slid the condom inside, shutting it again. “All gone,” he chuckled, as he bent down to take the actor’s mouth once more.

After he was sure David was relaxed he slid the opened jeans down and off of him followed quickly by the red pants underneath. He couldn’t help but smile at the colour, The Doctor rarely wore pants at all, preferring to go commando, and even with his flamboyant streak Jack tended toward the white cotton variety.

In sharp contrast to the time and care Jack had taken in undressing his partner, his own clothes seemed to fly off and wearing only a smile he stretched out next to the other man. Slightly dismayed at the look of fear that crept back now that they were both naked, “I promise you,” Jack smiled softly, “I will make this worth your while, and if at any time you want me to slow down or stop or do something else you just need to ask.”

Taking the silence as permission to continue Jack slid down and took David into his mouth, at the same time thoroughly wetting his fingers with saliva and first introducing one into the warm opening with no protest, slid a second one in. He felt the actor tense up at that so he increased the actions of his lips and tongue until the intrusion was all but forgotten before adding in a third. 

As the third finger joined its mates David made a guttural sound as he jerked away and bucked hard trying to disengage Jack. The ex-Time Agent left off his ministrations but kept the fingers where they were, "it's OK," he cooed stroking the actor's flat stomach, "you have to relax. Just let yourself enjoy this. You have to trust me."

Then a thought occurred to Jack, sitting up he grabbed the lube and squirted some on his still buried fingers coating them thoroughly as he worked them in and out easing the passage. It had been so long since he had been with a male lover who had no previous experience that he had all but forgotten how to proceed.

After a few minutes of just working his fingers around in time with the actions of his other hand and mouth, he sat back, pulling his fingers out. Then taking the lube from the table he coated his erection completely with the slick gel. Then placing a pillow under David's hips he settled between the long legs.

"You don't have to do this," Jack tried to keep his voice light, "I won't be angry, do you want me to go on?" he offered even though the idea of stopping there made him want to scream.

It seemed like the silence went on forever, he was so close to getting where he wanted to be. The urge to just push ahead was so strong but he held back. Would he be allowed to continue? Or would it stop now?

Jack's question hung in the air. David had heard it, understood what was being asked but the question seemed to be in a foreign language for how long it took him to process it. His body was on fire, he almost ached for Jack's touch, his skin felt like it was burning and yet Jack had to ask? His rational mind was yelling for him to tell Jack no, to get out of the bed before things went too far, but he wasn't planning on listening to it. 

He tried to speak but found he could only make a weird clicking sound, it was then he realised his mouth had gone dry. With a smile he remembered the glass of water Jack had put on the night stand, this must happen a lot. But he was afraid if he moved he would be on his feet and out the door he settled for swallowing hard and running his tongue over his lips.

Looking into Jack's eyes, his pupils so dilated from lust that the deep blue was almost undetectable, he knew that it would be wrong to refuse him. He was scared, yes, but if he said no now the man staring down at him would never trust him again, never allow himself to hope and he couldn't do that. 

And really, he didn't want to stop.

His breath was coming in short bursts and his heart was racing so fast the pounding in his own ears was almost deafening. Knowing a full sentence would be damn near impossible he just reached for Jack pulling him in close kissing him once and managed just one word, "please," before letting himself drop back against the bed.

Jack didn't move for what seemed like an eternity, "it is going to be a bit uncomfortable at first," his voice was soft.

He had figured that out on his own but it was so sweet of Jack to warn him. He smiled and nodded, "I know," he breathed. 

Jack hesitated and David wondered if he was also torn between running screaming from the room and continuing on with this, until he felt the fingers re-enter him slowly working their way in, while the other hand gripped him and moved up and down a few times. Trying to concentrate on the sensations and not focus on what he knew was to come, David resisted closing his eyes, he wanted to have all his senses in on the act. 

The fingers were removed and Jack shifted on the bed. Feeling the rock hard cock teasing at his entrance David held his breath as it pressed against him. He had figured it would hurt, but he wasn't quite prepared for how much. Once the head opened him up he felt a sharp knifing pain that seemed to radiate from his core outwards. The urge to pull away, to stop the source from continuing on was overpowering. Without quite realising it he had arched his back and tangled his fingers in the sheets, while clenching his teeth together to stop the scream that was bubbling up in the back of his throat from coming out.

Jack made no attempt to go any further, instead he held himself still, watching and waiting. Forcing himself to relax, even though every instinct was fighting him on that David took a deep shaky breath and let up on the death grip he had on the sheets. This was the moment Jack was waiting for, he slowly pushed his way in not giving into the desire to sheath himself in one bound, he kept up a steady forward progression until he was fully engulfed.

"That was the worst of it," he rasped out, his voice husky with desire, trying to reassure the dark eyes locked on his, eyes that were wide with a mixture of fear, lust and pain. Then he smiled, "get ready for the ride of your life." 

When Jack pulled almost all the way out, and then slowly back in a few more times it still burned but it was also starting to feel a bit pleasurable, especially when the ex-Time Agent balanced himself on one arm and using his other hand pumped David in time with his thrusts. 

It was getting hard to tell where the pain ended and the pleasure began and it was increasingly not really that important to separate the two. Both seemed to be wrapped up in each other and the combination was forcing strange little strangled, gasping moans from his throat every time Jack pushed forward.

Even in that moment he was aware of how much self control it was taking. He could see the thin sheen of sweat on Jack's brow, the look of concentration and the way his lips moved like he was repeating a whispered command to himself. 

Locking his legs around Jack's waist he held on tight, half of him wanting this to go on forever, the other half afraid it would.

Jack was now grinding his teeth, trying to keep the rhythm slow and steady, his one arm that was holding most of his weight was started to shake from the effort. He closed his eyes counting the seconds off, trying not to go too fast or too hard. 

Smiling at these efforts David found himself in the weird position of now being the one to reassure Jack, "it's OK," he panted, arching up to give Jack a kiss, "go for it."

Jack's eyes open at his words and a cheeky grin split his face, "yes sir!" he chuckled, picking up his pace. Still not giving in totally to his own needs, it was obvious, but he had stopped muttering to himself at least.

When Jack angled himself lower lifting David's hips completely off the pillow he had been resting on, and increased dual actions David felt the familiar tingling of his orgasm building and finally closed his eyes giving into just the raw need to find release. 

Jack waited until that moment came to slam into him convulsively and shook as he finally emptied himself into the tight, warm embrace of David's body. Then he collapsed on the thin man beneath him, still locked inside and took the actor's mouth in an almost savage kiss. His tongue and teeth nearly bruising but stopping just shy of that.

Once he was able to move again he rolled off, disengaging himself. Laying on his side he was slightly disconcerted by the complete silence coming from his lover. "Are you OK?" he asked his brow furrowed in a frown.

"Ask me again when I've caught my breath," David replied his voice almost a hoarse whisper.

"I will," Jack grinned, as he pulled him into his arms, and lightly stroked his hair. Fighting the natural after effects he tried to stay awake, but then he felt David's soft breath on his chest and realised the actor had dozed off on him. So closing his eyes he gave in, a smile still on his face as sleep claimed him.


	41. Chapter 41

Jack was almost afraid to open his eyes, half wondering if he had dreamt all this, had he really, finally, made love to David? Or had it all been a delicious, vivid and frighteningly realistic dream? Further adding to his confusion, he had thought he had fallen asleep holding the man to him, but his arms were empty. Opening one eye tentatively he expected to be alone, but no, the actor had just rolled over on his side, back turned to Jack, but was still sound asleep.

Sliding one arm around the softly breathing form Jack pulled him in close, spooning against him. The warmth was a bit of a surprise until he reminded himself that this was not The Doctor, despite the almost spooky resemblance. Used to the the cooler body temperature of the Time Lord, he had almost forgotten the touch of his own kind. It was somehow soothing to have that heat pressed against his chest and to feel just one heart beating under his hand.

There was something very daunting about being anyone's first time, and especially when it was a man who had probably never considered the possibility of finding himself in another man's arms. It had been so long since he had a true novice, and it was thrilling knowing he held someone's future sexual exploration in the palm of his hand. Smirking at that turn of phrase recalling what else he had held in his hand recently, he chuckled lightly.

As David shifted a bit in his arms, pushing back against him and sighing in his sleep a wave of almost unknown tenderness washed over Jack as he gazed at the sleep tousled hair. He smiled softly, kissing the back of the actor's head and closed his own eyes and allowed himself to drift back to sleep.

What seemed like only moments later Jack had the niggling feeling that he was being watched. Momentarily forgetting where he was he sat bolt upright looking for a weapon to arm himself with just in case.

"Good morning to you too," David laughed as he saw Jack thrash himself awake.

"Sorry," Jack shrugged, "old habits die hard."

"I wasn't expecting you to still be here when I woke up," the actor admitted.

"Why not?" the ex-Time Agent grinned, "this is my room." Then his face grew serious, "how are you feeling this morning?"

"A bit sore, but I'll live," with that David threw back the covers and started to gather his clothing, "I had a great time, thanks. That was definitely different."

"Where are you going?" Jack frowned. Watching the thin man getting dressed with a heavy heart.

"I figured now that you got what you wanted, that...." the actor trailed off taking in Jack's pained expression.

"You thought this was a one night stand? I know I have a reputation as a cad, among certain cranky Time Lords, but I'm not that big of a jerk!" Jack hastily got out of bed, "if you let me I can make the rest of the time we have here and hell even back on the TARDIS very enjoyable. And for the record I really like you, you are not only hot as hell, you're fun to be around. I would like to think we have a future."

"You have a boyfriend, I have a girl friend, and you're not normally my type, how does that give us a future?" David asked his voice soft.

Jack took the actor's hands in his, "I wasn't suggesting we buy a house together any time soon, but you have to admit that spending more time with me isn't that horrible of an idea," he grinned, "now come back to bed."

"I need a shower and some coffee, not necessarily in that order," David half heartedly protested.

"I've got a better idea, and it's almost as addicting as caffeine," Jack chuckled.

"You never give up, do you?" 

"It's one of my more charming qualities," the ex-Time Agent laughed heartily, "now let me show you the way I like to wake up!"

After Jack had demonstrated his favourite way of waking up, which involved taking him in his mouth and making the actor come so hard he thought his head would explode, David still was interested in his now second favourite way.

Jack came back into the room, after playfully ordering David to not move, a few minutes later bearing a tray containing a pot of coffee and two cups. Pouring some for each of them in sturdy white mugs Jack crawled back into bed, "aren't you glad you didn't just race off earlier?"

"Are you on some special medication or take vitamins or something?" David asked blowing on the coffee before taking a sip.

Jack found that very funny, "I'm just a very active kinda guy," he laughed.

"I can see that," came the amused reply, "if this keeps up I may need a week's bed rest when we return to the TARDIS."

"Only if I can join you," the ex-Time Agent grinned.

"That's it, I'm getting a shower, alone and maybe a bit more coffee," David threw back the covers and slid out of bed, "you are too much!"

"Aren't I just?" Jack grinned, giving a wolf whistle as the actor left the room.

\---------

The Doctor had finished his work and was very relieved to find The Master wasn't waiting for him when he crawled out from underneath the console. Truth be told he was beginning to think without others in the TARDIS they would be at each other's throats constantly. 

It hadn't always been like this but both had grown apart as they grew older and their views on the universe had taking almost diametrically opposed paths.

Part of him wished that they could be close again, not lovers, that was asking for too much trust and neither of them could ever do that. But the constant war since Jack came on board was getting to be tiring. The Doctor knew Jack's fixed point in time aspect set his teeth on edge after they'd been apart for any length of time, but he was always able to get beyond that. The Master seemed either incapable or unwilling to, and it was a constant source of aggravation.

Maybe it was time to take Jack home. He enjoyed the ex-Time Agent's company on many levels, but the dynamic had shifted so much with him along. 'Speaking of,' he mused, 'I wonder how the two of them are getting on?'

Stealing himself for that wall of wrongness that was Jack's energy signature he reached out telepathically to find him. He smiled softly and chuckled at what he picked up. Then he began humming 'Route 66' in his head as he set about putting away his tools.

\---------

Remembering their first encounter as he heard the shower start up in David's room, Jack decided to recreate it. Only this time he was completely sober and it wouldn't be a case of mistaken identity. He hadn't bothered getting dressed so there was nothing to peel off as he approached the bathroom, which was a lot more convenient. But when he pulled the shower curtain back, the stall was empty.

He heard a laugh from behind the door, David was standing there wrapped in just a robe, it was obvious he had heard Jack coming and had hidden himself, "I figured you were going to try something," he smiled.

"Can't blame a boy for trying," Jack laughed, "besides you seemed to enjoy it the last time," with that he parted David's robe slightly running a warm hand inside.

The actor shuddered a bit, clearly torn between letting Jack continue and standing his ground. He stepped out of reach, then taking Jack's hand he led him to the door of the bathroom, giving him a playful shove out of the room, "and stay out!" before shutting and locking the door.

"I'll be waiting!" Jack called out, "take your time, you'll run out of hot water before I run out of patience."


	42. Chapter 42

As much as he hated to ruin this scene of bliss, the TARDIS' repairs were complete, The Master was getting restless and it was time to move on. Landing the time capsule in the sitting room just in case other activities were going on, The Doctor stepped out cautiously. Luckily the suite was fairly quiet. He could hear the sound of water running and Jack's tuneless attempt at whistling he figured it was OK to open the door. The ex-Time Agent was surprised to see him, but recovered nicely. 

Grinning widely he patted the mattress next to him, "come on in," he laughed, "the water's fine."

The Doctor couldn't help but smile at this but made no move to join him, "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" 

"Not at the moment," Jack shook his head, "I was planning on something when he came out of the shower, but I'm not sure he's up to it right now."

"Did you have a good time?" The Doctor asked, noticing the cat-who-ate-the-canary-look on his face he already knew the answer. But sitting on the edge of the bed, careful to stay out of Jack's reach just in case, he waited as Jack filled him in on all the highlights of their time together.

\---------

David was about to shut the water off when he heard voices in the bedroom. He stepped out of the shower but left the water running as a cover to figure out who Jack was talking to. He didn't want to step out of the bathroom to Jack snogging a bellboy or whoever else may have wandered in. It wasn't that he was jealous, he told himself, it just would be rude to interrupt.

By opening the door a crack he could see the other person, or in this case, Time Lord, sitting on the edge of the bed. Jack was still apparently unclothed but The Doctor was still clad in his normal brown pin striped suit and the appeared to be just talking.

Listening a bit more he could hear Jack talking about him, at first he was a bit angry to have the ex-Time Agent gossiping about him. 'He's no better than one of those tabloid rags,' he fumed. But then he heard, "he's really a special person, Doc. I think I could really get used to having him around," with that he shut the door.

Turning off the shower at last he sat on the rim of the tub. At no point had he even considered a long term relationship with Jack. He liked him, his bordering on outrageous personality and his lust for life and lust, period, were impossible to not be charmed by...but he hadn't thought about continuing this much beyond this little getaway.

Deciding it was past time to make an appearance he gathered his robe around him and stepped into the room.

The Doctor smiled widely, "you look refreshed, in every sense of the word," he laughed.

"Thanks," David smiled back, "I take it you got the...um, what was it?"

"Rotor harmonics," the thin Time Lord offered.

"I take it you got the rotor harmonics fixed up?"

"Yes, and I still have a good percentage of my hearing, which is a bonus!"

"Definitely," David agreed.

"Now that the harmonics are set, we need to recharge a bit. Off to Cardiff and the rift for a quick top up and then well, who knows?" The Doctor continued, "either way, it's time to get moving on." With that he stood up, and started to head towards the door.

David nodded and started to gather his clothes together, but Jack seemed to be deep in thought. David was almost positive he knew what he was thinking about, however, based on the sudden rise in one specific area of the covers.

"You know," the ex-Time Agent started, "check out time isn't until noon, and that gives us a couple more hours. And the bed is big enough for three!"

"As tempting as that is and it isn't," David laughed, "no thanks."

The Doctor tried not to laugh at the pout on Jack's face but it was too comical not to, "get packed and I'll meet you at the TARDIS," with that he turned and continued his way out the door.

Jack watched the Time Lord and the actor turn back to their tasks completely ignoring him incredulously. Then it seemed to dawn on him that no one was planning on joining him in bed, and he threw back the covers with a grunt, "you know there are beings on almost every world who would jump at this offer."

"Then I suggest you go find one," The Doctor poked his head back in, "but for now I'm planning on leaving in two minutes. If you want to stay feel free."

Taking the Time Lord at his word, Jack hastily got dressed and went this his room to gather his things.

\---------

The Master was waiting just inside the doors when David stepped into the TARDIS. He was regarding the actor silently, his face unreadable but he was blocking the ramp into the console room. Wondering what the Time Lord was up to David looked past him to see if he could find The Doctor, "excuse me?" he finally asked indicating to The Master that he would like to be let by.

But The Master didn't step aside. Instead, if anything he leaned in a bit closer as David approached, seeming to sniff the air between them. Once the actor was mere centimetres from him the Time Lord reached out and brushed a bit of hair out of the thin man's face, "you enjoy your little holiday?" he asked his tone conversational.

"It was enjoyable, yes," David was caught off guard by The Master's mild tone, "thanks for asking."

Still the Time Lord stood his ground, clearly unwilling to let the actor by, "I am glad to hear that," he continued, his voice still calm and still, "now that you have become one of the Captain's flings, I should warn you, that if you try anything with The Doctor, you will regret it."

David wasn't quite sure he had really heard what he thought he had, but as if to clear up any confusion The Master continued, "I've decided to re-stake my claim. What you humans do is up to you, your lover boy should watch it as well."

With that he flashed the actor a smile, as if the two of them had just been talking about the weather, and then turned on heel and left the console room.

The sound of the TARDIS door opening and Jack bounding into the capsule broke the spell that had David standing in stunned disbelief just staring after the Time Lord. Jack started to say something, probably cheeky and perhaps a bit risqué but his comment died on his tongue as he took in David's expression.

"What's going on?" Jack asked following the actor's gaze and seeing nothing but the TARDIS' control panel.

David shook his head slowly, "I'm not entirely sure," he sighed, "but I think I was just threatened."

Jack's eyes narrowed. The naughty school boy expression was quickly replaced by the lethal soldier he had sometimes been pushed to become, "don't worry," he assured the actor in a low voice, "he tries anything and he's toast."

“Don’t you think we should warn The Doctor?” David asked after relaying to Jack what the other Time Lord had said.

“I’m pretty sure he can take care of himself, but yeah, we may want to,” the ex-Time Agent shook his head slowly, “I can’t even imagine what is going on in that warped little mind of his.”

“I don’t want to know,” the actor sighed. Just then the TARDIS made a humming sound, almost like a purr, “at least someone’s glad to have us back,” he laughed patting the side of the capsule affectionately. With that he made for the ramp leading to the upstairs.

“Can I help you with your unpacking?” Jack smiled hopefully.

“No!” David laughed, “I know damn well no unpacking will get done if you ‘help’ and besides you need to go bother someone else for a while.”

“Tired of me already?” Jack pretended to pout.

“Just tired, you are relentless,” the actor shot back, “I need a break!”

Watching the thin man walk up the ramp, Jack smiled widely, “rest up!” he called before going off to find The Doctor.


	43. Chapter 43

Jack found The Doctor and worse luck, The Master too. The two were in the kitchen arguing about something in a tongue that Jack recognised as Gallifreyan. Normally the TARDIS' translation circuitry would allow him to understand any language but both were talking very loudly and so quickly she had a hard time keeping up. He was able to make out only every third word, but he could tell by the tone of their voices that this was not a casual conversation.

The Master noticed him first, "oh look," he rolled his eyes as he reverted back to English, "the boy scout has arrived! You're saved!" he threw his arms wide at The Doctor.

"Something I can help you with Jack?" the thin Time Lord looked over the rims of his glasses at the man standing there. Jack knew from experience this meant that he was a bit irritated by the interruption. 

"You said something about going to Cardiff, is that where we're heading now?" Jack asked, trying to come up with a plausible reason for his presence.

"In a bit, yes," The Doctor nodded his voice still more like a school teacher's than the normal friendly tones Jack was used to. It was moments like these, the ex-Time Agent mused to himself, that really reminded him that the Time Lords were a vastly superior race and that he was a mere human. Not that The Doctor ever pointed that out, but The Master had. Several times in fact.

"Anything else?" The Doctor prompted.

"Not really, just that if you could drop me off at Torchwood, I should probably check in with them," Jack finished, running out of reasons to stick around where it was clear he wasn't wanted he turned on heel and left.

Walking away he wished he had taken the time to repeat what The Master had said to David, but by the looks on both Time Lord's faces, it was best to save that for another time.

As much as he looked forward to going home, he also was hoping to continue with his relationship with the tall Scot and yet, he had a boyfriend waiting, hopefully, for him. He allowed himself a vision of the three of them in bed together, no wait four of them including The Doctor, if he was going to dream why not dream big?

Laughing at his over active imagination Jack wandered up in the general direction of his room.

\---------

The minute Jack disappeared from view The Master launched back into his argument, "you can't honestly expect me to just play the eunuch to Captain Hormone's harem and not have needs of my own."

"They are not 'needs'," The Doctor replied reasonably, "desires, wants, yes, but you can live with out them."

"So could you!" the other Time Lord shot back, "you can't honestly say that it's fair!"

"As you're so fond of pointing out, to others of course, life isn't fair," the thin Time Lord sighed rubbing his eyes tiredly, "now if you'll excuse me, I have a ship to pilot," he left The Master in the kitchen without another word.

"I'm not giving up!" The Master shouted after him.

"Now there's a surprise," The Doctor muttered to himself, as he made his way to the console room.

\---------

Passing David's door Jack thought about seeing about a quick romp, and opened the door to suggest just that. But David was sound asleep, stretched out on his bed, the suitcase half emptied on the chair next to him. Jack smiled softly, and decided not to wake him up, instead he shut the door quietly and went on to his own room.

Time for a shower, he thought, best to be all clean when he arrived at Torchwood and not smelling of another man. Stripping as he went along by the time he reached the bathroom he was wearing nothing but a smile. 'It will be good to be home,' he grinned imaging the welcome he would receive.

Truth be told, Jack sighed as the hot water hit his body, it was these moments, alone with just his thoughts for company that he dreaded the most. His outgoing personality was often nothing more than a desperate need to be around other people or Time Lords, he smiled, ducking his head under the spray.

Left on his own he tended to brood. Going over and over moments in his long and strange life that he was not terribly proud of or still hit him like a punch in the gut, the emotions strong as if they had just happened.

To lose himself in another's arms, to blot out those painful memories in the pleasured rush of good old fashion lust the way some men drank or took drugs. That was so much better than navel gazing or hell even slitting his wrists...not that he wouldn't just pop back up again. 'Won't be trying that again' he mused grabbing the shampoo.

He knew that it was time to head home, as much as he loved traveling with The Doctor it wasn't a life style. He had employees, and the world to save, he just wished he could talk David into staying with him for a bit. Although knowing how his lover was prone to fits of unwarranted jealousy, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. 

Although cat fight between the two of them? He suspected that David was probably a lot stronger than he looked, which would work in his favour. His smile widened, now that would of course lead him to have to console the loser and reward the winner...he chuckled softly closing his eyes to focus on that imagery.

Letting the hot water wash over him, picturing the swirling water washing away the bad memories he had almost relaxed completely. Not a feeling he was used to, but it was a welcomed change. Even in this zen-like moment he wished he had someone to share the shower with, two would be much more fun than one obviously.

Because he had been picturing having company in the shower he almost thought he had imagined it when he reached for the soap and felt a warm hand gently, but firmly take it out of his grip. Jack didn't want to open his eyes because he was almost positive it was his want that had conquered up this presence and if he lost his concentration it would stop.

The unseen hands went to work first soaping up his chest from behind, the arms brushing his sides, almost tickling him as they went about their task. The bar of soap ventured lower, just touching the edges of his pelvis, getting teasingly close. But then it moved to his back and the moment was lost.

Or so he thought.

This time the hands working the soap made quick work of his shoulders and spine before swirling around first one rock hard buttock and then the other, slipping briefly in between to pay equal attention to his more sensitive areas. Jack's nerves were firing on all cylinders now. The temptation to push himself back against the long fingers slick with soap bubbles, growing ever stronger as the other hand reached around again, this time going straight for his cock.

Not holding back any longer Jack thrust into the hand holding him, breath already ragged and uneven. The hand held on tightly for a bit then, in a move that almost made the ex-Time Agent scream in frustration, the fingers let him go.

Did his shower mate leave him? The only sounds he could hear were his own heartbeat, his panting breath and the water hitting the enclosure. Finally he spoke, "I'm afraid to open my eyes," he admitted, "in case you aren't real."

He felt the warm breath on his ear first, the whispered words, "then don't," came next. Followed quickly by the sharp teeth taking a nip at his earlobe, and then a lick at his neck. He heard the shower head being taken from the holder and the hand held sprayer rinsed him clean before being replaced in the bracket.

Then he was gently turned until he was facing away from the taps and then he was left alone again for what felt like an eternity. It was then he realised, that if he strained to listen, he could hear the other's breathing too, almost as fast as his own. 

"Is it safe to open my eyes now?" Jack almost panted. He was about to say more but a finger was pressed to his lips, silencing him while the other hand gently ran its nails down the ridge of his spine. He shuddered as it reached the end and back up again, "OK," he nodded, "eyes closed it is."


	44. Chapter 44

With his eyes closed the sensations coursing through his body felt one hundred times more intense. The unseen lover's tongue was now snaking a trail from his chin to his neck, pausing a few times to take little nips, coming achingly close to the sensitive nipples but skirting them completely before moving lower.

Jack had to force himself to stay still, he wanted to grab his shower mate and ravish him with kisses make his skin jump like his was at the moment. Every touch felt like an electric shock, and it was obvious by the soft chuckle coming from somewhere next to him, his lover could tell the effect he was having.

By now he was so hard he could have driven nails into concrete but the wandering hands and mouth seemed to be deliberately leaving out the areas of his body that needed the most attention. If he had not already been wet he was pretty sure he would be drenched in sweat.

But he would not beg, not rush this, as much as it was sweet torture it was also exciting. 

Finally he felt fingers, slick with something, tease his opening, and then slip gently inside. He smiled at the care with which that was done, he was far from a virgin but the gentleness was a nice touch.

The swiftness of the next move, the taking of his rock hard length into a warm unrelenting mouth was not as gentle. He wasn't quite prepared for that given the teasing earlier and almost howled as he was swallowed whole.

The slight scrape of teeth, not enough to wound but enough to make his shaft even more sensitive didn't help him stay still. It was all he could do to not thrust against the lips as they encircled him. Combined with the actions of the fingers moving in and out of him Jack was so close to his orgasm, in such a short time that he was fighting to hold back.

Gently but firmly he reached out blindly and took the other's head in his hands and removed himself from the hot cavern of his mouth. Resisting it no longer he opened his eyes and gazed down with a smile into somewhat confused deep brown eyes staring up at him from the floor of the shower.

He could tell that by stopping he risked ruining the moment, but Jack wanted to prolong it, rather than end it. Locating the lubricant Jack applied it generously, then he leaned back down slipping his arms around the man still kneeling at his feet and lifted him up. Angling himself just right he slowly lowered him onto his eager hardness.

When the tip of Jack's cock pushed inside David he arched his back and his hands clutched at Jack's shoulders. Jack could tell it still hurt him as he cried out as the hardness pushed further into him. To distract him Jack covered his mouth with his own, gently sliding his tongue into the warm parted lips and held himself still.

After a bit, when he felt the other man relax in his embrace he slowly lifted him up, using the back of the shower stall to hold some of his weight and then let gravity do the work of sinking him back down. This went on for while, in a slow steady rhythm. 

But soon Jack was driving myself into David harder with each thrust, his head thrown back and his eyes focusing on the tile. Almost knocking the breath from his partner each time he slid home. The water was making their bodies slick and it was getting harder and harder to keep their balance, Jack's arms and legs were trembling with the effort of it.

It wasn't until he felt the release of his orgasm that he slowed down the thrusts again and savoured the sensations, the warmth of David's body surrounding him, his hot breath on his neck, his long arms and legs wrapped around tightly seemingly holding on for dear life. After catching his breath he pulled out and let David go, setting him back on his feet.

The actor started to move away from the wall, obviously thinking this was the end of it, but Jack quickly dropped to his knees and finished him off in his mouth. Then rising with a grin he took the soap and lathered the still panting man from his neck to his feet, and then rinsed him off.

Turning the water off at last Jack stepped out of the shower and handed David a towel, "thanks for joining me," he laughed, "showers are much more fun when you have company."

Later after they had both dried off David sat on the edge of the bed watching the ex-Time Agent pack.

"You could stay with me a while," Jack offered hopefully, as he folded yet another pair of skin tight looking jeans into his case.

"I can't," David shook his head, "this has been fun, I've enjoyed my time with you, well most of it," he laughed, "but this isn't really my normal state of being."

Jack had expected that answer but it still was disappointing to hear the words anyway, "if you're still here," he gestured at the TARDIS vaguely, "and I'm here again?"

JDavid smiled softly, "we'll see."

This made the other man smile, "yeah, like you can resist my charm," he teased. Jack was about to say more when the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS landing filled the room, "guess this is goodbye, for now." 

At that he shut the case "look me up, any time! Walk me out?" he asked holding his hand out.

The goodbyes were bitter sweet, The Doctor would miss him, Jack mused, David, who knows? Hopefully, but he wasn't quite sure. Maybe the actor would be relieved to have a break from him. He gave the Time Lord a long lingering goodbye kiss, and a quick peck on David's check before walking down the ramp.

The Master, however, was almost giddy, "bye bye Cap'n Hormone!" he giggled as Jack opened the TARDIS doors giving him a finger wave, "ta ta!"

Resisting the urge to flip him the bird Jack blew him a kiss instead, "see ya sexy," he joked, highly amused at The Master's glare.

Once the doors were shut The Doctor turned to David, "so where to next?" he smiled widely, but seeing the look on the actor's face, so very lost and conflicted, his grin slipped a bit. Thinking quickly he held up a finger, "I know, let's go to Perghao! They have a Mardi Gras like celebration that you wouldn't believe."

"Maybe if you flash your tits," The Master offered, "if you had any that is, and get some shiny beads!"

"Ignore him," The Doctor rolled his eyes, "I think it's just the thing, off we go!" he bounded over to the console, "allon-sy!"


End file.
